A Rosa do Deserto
by Nat King
Summary: Dois homens, uma mulher e uma nação em jogo. Como essa história vai acabar? Uma FIC um tanto fantasiosa da minha parte xD Entrem e confiram! \o
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo:_**

_Ele, um homem sério,dificilmente sorria, aparentava ser frio, porém detalhista, sempre calculista, mesmo que estivesse feliz sua expressão quase _

_nunca mudava. Sua expressão facial era sempre gélida, calma e distante._

_Mal sabia Uchiha Sasuke que sua vida mudaria completamente ao ser presenteado com a coisa mais preciosa que lhe poderia ser dado: A "rosa do _

_deserto", assim chamada._

_Um homem, seu país e uma mulher. Encontros e desencontros amorosos em torno de uma guerra entre duas nações de grande poder. Como essa _

_história vai terminar?_

**_--_**

_**Aviso: **Naruto não me pertence (e nem quero), ele pertence ao genial "tio" Kishimoto. Mas o Gaara é meu e ninguém tira! Ò.ó_

_Agradecimentos especiais a minha querida amiga Hinatinha/Kate. É em sua homenagem que escrevo essa FIC ^.^_

_F__IC **U.A.**_

_Não sei se averá Hentai ^^"_

_--_

_Por favor: pedradas ao final do capítulo n.n'_

_Boa leitura! \o_

_P.S.:Os capítulos não seráo tão pequenos como o prólogo ^^_


	2. A Rosa do Deserto

**Aviso:** Naruto não me pertence (e nem quero!), mas o Gaara é meu e ninguém tira! Ò.ó

"**_Pensamento_s**_"_

"_Flashbacks"_

Pedradas ao fim do capítulo n.n'

P.S.:Não é uma songfic, mas foi baseada numa música que eu ouvi...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke já não agüentava a monotonia da viagem que fazia. Um deserto escaldante e sempre com a mesma paisagem entediante, que dava a impressão de nunca saírem do lugar. Bendita hora em quê Jiraya convidou-o para um "jantar de comemoração". Afinal, o que ele pretendia com tudo aquilo?

Tudo isso por causa de seu aniversário. Jiraya insistia em lhe presentear e Sasuke, conhecendo o amigo como conhecia, já imaginava qual seria o presente... Mas a viagem ainda renderia muitas horas de sua paciência até ele descobrir a intenção de seu amigo.

**Numa mansão longe dali...**

Jiraya andava com passos rápidos e silenciosos para não assustar o "presente" de Sasuke. Não sabia com o quê presentear o Governante do Japão, então resolveu lhe dar o que pelo menos , agradaria a s i próprio se ganhasse um, ou melhor, uma.

Depois de alguns minutos andando, chegou em frente a cela onde o tal presente se encontrava. Aproximou-se da janelinha com grades da porta de aço e indagou:

- Está com fome? – ele nada ouviu. Resolveu tentar novamente – Está com fome senhorita?

- Não. – foi a resposta que recebeu num fio de voz tímido e assustado

- Se é assim, tudo bem.

Sem mais delongas, ele se retirou do local. Problema era da garota se ela não queria aceitar os "agrados" que eram oferecidos de bom grado a ela. Jiraya dirigiu-se até seu quarto aonde algumas de suas concubinas o esperavam:

- Boa noite meninas...

- Boa noite Jiraya-kun – disse tinhosa a ruiva

- Boa noite... – disse sedutoramente a loira de pele bronzeada

- Como foi seu dia hoje? – perguntou enquanto tirava a parte superior de seu kimono

-Como todos os outros, Karin...

-E seu amigo?

-Não é pro seu lindo biquinho, Kimy – sorri debochando

-Você ainda não nos disse qual será o presente que dará a ele – reclamava tristonha a ruiva, enquanto massageava os ombros tensos do mestre

-Darei uma "garota" a ele – disse enfatizando a palavra garota

Ao ouvirem isso do mestre, as garotas gritaram assustadas, achando que alguma delas poderia ir embora. Jiraya riu divertido com a reação de suas garotas. Tinha um carinho muito especial por cada uma delas e não iria se desfazer de nenhuma. Disse enfim para acalmá-las:

-Calma meninas, não irei dar nenhuma de vocês... – riu mais uma vez

-Ah bom... – disse aliviada Kimy

- Jiraya-kun, me assustou! – protestou à ruiva

-Desculpem-me, não era essa a intenção – ironizou rindo

Jiraya era muito conhecido, principalmente pelo seu gosto "erótico". Era julgado com maus olhos por algumas pessoas, mas quem o conhecia sabia que ele era um bom sujeito. Mas Sasuke já não achava mais isso...

**Ainda no deserto...**

-Juro que eu vou matar o Jiraya – reclamava o Uchiha.

Viagens à casa de Jiraya demoravam cerca de três dias, isso se a pessoa que guie a carruagem saiba para onde vai, caso contrário, a pessoa pode demorar mais, ou até mesmo se perder, o que seria mortal.

Afinal, por que ele havia mesmo aceito o convite de seu amigo? Sasuke tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, seu país estava jurado de guerra pela China, não podia sair assim de seu país! Sua meia irmã lhe disse que aquilo era obra do destino, que o destino lhe reservava uma surpresa:

-Só se for um ataque – sussurrou ainda chateado.

Ficou mais alguns minutos até adormecer profundamente... Teve um sonho terrível: a guerra fora declarada e de seu país só restara ruínas. Em meio à destruição e sangue algo se destacou diante de seus olhos: parecia ser seu corpo, jogado ali, sem vida. Despertou com um raio de sol que penetrou pela fina cortina que cobria a janela da carruagem, anunciando mais um dia que se iniciou.

Colocou a cabeça para fora da carruagem para ver aonde se encontrava, mas a resposta foi a mesma dos dias anteriores: deserto. O cocheiro logo cumprimentou-o, alegando estarem chegando ao destino:

-E quanto tempo ainda teremos de viagem, Gai?

-Ao fim do dia chegaremos! – disse animadamente

-Você costumava se r mais ágil antes, Gai – reclamou frio para o empregado

-Desculpe senhor, será recompensado, prometo! Meu aluno está nos esperando no vilarejo de seu amigo, ele é muito mais ágil do que eu, senhor! – disse com mais ânimo do que antes

-E qual é o nome de seu aluno? – perguntou sem interesse

- Lee. Rock Lee, senhor!

-Tá...

Sasuke colocou-se novamente sentado na carruagem, esperando por mais um dia entediante. Uma coisa que nunca acontecera com ele fora esse sonho. Nunca se preocupou com sonhos e de repente, um sonho sem sentido mexeu com a cabeça dele, um Uchiha! Resolveu observar o entediante deserto, pelo menos não iria pensar em tal ridicularidade.

**Numa mansão não tão distante...**

Jiraya andava de um lado para o outro, suas concubinas apenas acompanhavam com os olhos os passos do mestre que se encontrava tão preocupado:

-Ai Jiraya-kun, está me cansando só de olhar... – reclamou Kimy

-Mas ele não chegou ainda Kimy, você queria que eu estivesse como? Já se passaram três dias!

-E daí? – indagou Karin

-E daí que eu não posso mais manter aquela garota presa naquela cela por mais tempo! – disse enquanto apontava com uma das mãos a direção de onde estava a cela

-E daí? – perguntou Kimy, como sempre, com o raciocínio lerdo

-Meninas, por que vocês não vão ao centro comercial comprar alguma coisa para vocês?

Elas soltaram um agudo grito de satisfação e saíram em disparada para a porta do quarto. Pelo menos assim Jiraya se viria livre de tal tormento. O problema não era manter a garota na cela, mas sim Tsunade. Se ela descobrisse o que ele estava fazendo, sua cabeça rolaria pela escadaria de sua mansão, ele sabia disso, fora alertado pela amiga que mandava no vilarejo. Olhava impaciente pela janela de sua casa, na esperança de ver a carruagem do império japonês chegando, mas em vão. Sauske não chegaria tão cedo.

**Na entrada do vilarejo...**

-Chegamos senhor! – exclamou Gai

Sasuke abriu de imediato as cortinas e avistou o que não via há dias: pessoas. Olhou para o céu e viu que o dia estava por acabar. Pelo menos Gai não perdera a noção do tempo. Depois de mais alguns minutos, avistou a mansão de Jiraya que a cada dia parecia maior. A carruagem parou em frente ao portão central, de onde surgiu Jiraya andando rapidamente ao encontro de Sasuke:

-Finalmente você chegou! – pronunciou um tanto irritado

-Quem deveria estar irritado aqui sou eu! - defendeu-se

Jiraya deu um abraço de boas-vindas no amigo e guiou o mesmo para dentro de sua casa:

-Como foi sua viagem? - perguntou por obrigação

-Exaustiva e entediante... - disse chateado - Na verdade nem sei porque eu vim para cá!

-Fiquei sabendo da ameaça que a China fez contra o Japão.

-Todo continente ficou sabendo... - reclamou ao ver o tamanho do problema

-Afinal, por quê mesmo que a China quer dominar seu país?

-Uma tática de guerra... Mas me diga: o que fez você me chamar para esse fim de mundo?

-Não, primeiro quero que você jante conosco, depois os presentes - debochou

-Jiraya, não aturarei nenhuma brincadeira de mal gosto sua! - exclamou ameaçador

Tentando manter o bom-humor, Jiraya mostrou o quarto de hóspedes para Sasuke se aprontar para o jantar, o mesmo não gostou da idéia, mas resolveu seguir o concelho do amigo antes que o matasse.

Entrou no quarto e lá se aprontou para o jantar que prometia ser mais entediante que sua viagem, afinal, Jiraya só sabia falar de mulheres e mais mulheres...

Uma coisa intrigava Sasuke: qual seria o tal presente? Já fazia idéia de quê seria alguma encrenca. A última havia sido Sakura, uma gueixa irritante que insistia em se casar e ter filhos com ele... Suspirou ao se lembrar de como ela ficaria assim que chegasse à sua casa novamente. Ouviu o relógio badalar aquele som ensurdecedor, anunciando sete e meia da noite. Desceu para a sala de jantar:

- Com fome? - perguntou Jiraya já sentado a mesa

- Não. - respondeu friamente - Com pressa.

- Acalme-se meu amigo, aproveite a noite

- Claro que vou aproveitar a noite, principalmente com meu país assim, em total segurança...

Jiraya nada disse, apenas fez um sinal com as mãos para que as bandejas fossem trazidas para a enorme mesa. Fora feito um monstruoso banquete para receber o governante do Japão, sem motivo, assim pensava Sasuke. Não gostava de ser venerado, não era melhor do que ninguém, seu sangue é vermelho como a de qualquer pessoa não é mesmo? Ele queria ao menos uma vez na vida ser tratado como uma pessoa "normal". É pedir muito?

- Então, - começou Jiraya - você ainda não me disse por que a China está sendo tão hostil...

- Tática de guerra.

- Hei, esqueceu que eu sou burro e nunca mandei num país? - ironizou confuso

- A China pretende dominar o Japão para assim, poder atacar de dois lados do continente os outros países. Ou seja: uma emboscada.

- E pra quê isso?

- Não está óbvio? - pronunciou sem mudar a feição - Ele quer dominar todo o continente Asiático.

- Nossa! - exclamou surpreso - Por isso você vai chamar o governante da China para seu aniversário?

- Sim, quero ver se eu fico "amigo" dele... - ele olha para Jiraya - E sobre o tal "presente"?

- Interessado?

- Não

- Então não vou dizer...

- Eu atravessei um deserto inteiro por causa da sua insistência em me mandar telegramas, então acho bom você me falar logo do que se trata - ameaçou de forma fria e sem interesse, mas mesmo assim conseguiu intimidar o anfitrião

- Já ouviu falar na "Rosa do Deserto"? - perguntou num ar de mistério

- Claro que já, foi meu avô que supostamente a achou...

- Sabe da história?

- Odeio flores...

- Ah, mas dessa você vai gostar... - se levanta da mesa - Me acompanha?

Sasuke se levanta da mesa sem nada dizer e segue Jiraya. Já tinha ouvido diversas vezes sobre a tal rosa, mas não sabia ao fundo sobre história. Pararam num corredor:

- Seu avô contava que quando voltava de uma viagem, se perdeu no meio do deserto. Ao dias eram de calor mais intenso que os que enfrentamos agora e as noites mais frias que qualquer noite de inverno... Após passar cinco dias sem saber para onde estava indo, ele avistou um ponto vermelho no meio do nada. Estranhando, resolveu ver o que era e se surpreendeu ao ver que era nada menos do que...

- Uma rosa - completou sem emoção na voz

- Exato. Era a flor mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Era vermelha como sangue, sua pétalas lembravam o veludo, seu perfume chegava a embriagar. Seu avô perguntou-se como aquilo era possível, já que a mudança de climas variava muito, principalmente naquela região. Ao observar mais atentamente a rosa, reparou que ela era diferente das outras: não tinha espinhos. - Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha - Seu avô disse: "Se algo tão belo e delicado sobrevive num lugar como este, eu também sobrevivo". No mesmo dia, ele chegou em casa.

- E todos viveram felizes para sempre... - debochou sério - E o que isso tem a ver com o que eu vou ganhar?

-Tem tudo a ver! Meus homens acharam perdido no meio do deserto, justamente onde seu avô encontrou a tal rosa, uma garota. Uma linda garota com os lábios tão vermelhos quanto as pétalas daquela rosa, pele tão aveludada quanto a mesma e uma delicadeza inacreditável. Achei melhor que ficasse com você. – falou a última frase naturalmente

- Mais uma garota, Jiraya? - perguntou chateado - A última vez que você me deu uma garota, ela nunca mais me deixou em paz. – reclamou

- Mas essa é diferente - abriu uma porta de aço

- Ela está aí dentro? - arregalou por um instante os olhos

- Está. Mantenho-a ao desde que foi encontrada

- Mas o que você tem na cabeça?

- Nem faz tanto tempo assim... Só uma semana... Agora entra! - empurra-o para dentro do quarto e tranca a porta de aço - Depois eu volto!

Sasuke ficou irado com a ação de Jiraya. Será que aquele pervertido não sabia da tamanha estupidez que estava cometendo? Pode ouvir ele se afastando em meio q risos maliciosos, e murmurou um "idiota". Olhou a sua volta. O quarto estava mergulhado num breu, não se enxergava nada ali e a janela por onde a lua entrava não ajudava muito. Percebeu um movimento no canto esquerdo do quarto, em baixo da janela. Alguém se escondia, concluiu. Se aproximou do local e agora, já acostumado com a escuridão do local, viu que era uma garota:

- Ah... Então é você... Ele te machucou? - perguntou se referindo a Jiraya, mas a garota nada respondeu - Você comeu alguma coisa? - novamente ficou sem a resposta - Olha, eu não sou uma pessoa confiável, mas pode acreditar em mim quando digo que não farei nada contra você.

A garota levantou os olhos para fitá-lo e Sasuke pôde ver o delicado rosto da garoto, agora iluminado por um fio raio lunar que entrava pela minúscula janela. Era linda. Deus como era linda! Nada abalou Sasuke um dia como ver o rosto daquela garota: pele alva, cabelos longos e negros, olhos tão brilhantes e transparentes que podia-se ler a alma daquela doce criatura, uma mistura de "pecado mortal" com "salvação divina". O ênfase no bom e no mal. Se por dentro estava totalmente abalado, por fora continuava frio e distante:

- Qual seu nome? - perguntou a garota

- H-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata... - disse timidamente

- Hinata... – murmurou como se assim não esquecesse – Então você é meu presente? Mas o Jiraya é mesmo um idiota...

-N-não sou n-nenhuma g-gueixa... - explicou-se com a voz trêmula - Seu amigo se enganou senhor...

- Não se enganou, não, ele é um estúpido mesmo... - Sasuke pensou por alguns segundos e vendo a garota naquele estado, soube de imediato qual seria seu destino se não a levasse dali – Escute, Hinata, - ela o olhou tímida – se você não for comigo, vai voltar para o lugar onde foi encontrada, ou pior. Psem falar que Vou ficar mal visto por todos. Posso sugerir uma solução para ambos?

- C-claro.

- Venha comigo. Você fará tudo o que uma gueixa faz, como se comportar, comer, se vestir... Mas ninguém encostará um dedo em você. O quê acha?

- Eu...

- Como disse, posso não ser um homem confiável, mas não sou canalha. Cumpro com o que prometo. E então?

A garota olhou para ele como se procurasse nele prórpio uma resposta. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas até aquele momento, nada pareceu ser mais seguro do que dar ouvidos  
àquele estranho. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por um momento e ao abri-los, disse:

- Certo. Eu vou com você.

_E esse foi o primeiro capítulo ^^_

_*Pega armadura* Pode jogar as pedras agora!!! n.n'_

_Bom, se vocês gostarem, eu vou ficar muito feliz, se não gostarem, fazer o quê? T.T_

_Já sei: Fugir de mais pedras! xD_

_**Agradecimentos especiais:**_

_Kinha Oliver_

_Luh Hyuuga_

_Dricahina_

_Chi-chan and Maya-chan_

_Valeu pelo super apoio!!! \o_

_Beijos povo!!!_

_:*_


	3. Duas histórias distintas

**Aviso:** Naruto não me pertence e nem quero! Prefiro o Gaara, que é meu e ninguém tira! Ò.ó

"**Pensamentos**_"_

"_Flashbacks"_

Pedradas ao fim do capítulo n.n'

P.S.:Não é uma songfic, mas foi baseada numa música que eu ouvi...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2: duas histórias distintas**

Amanhece o dia na mansão e Sasuke ainda estava trancado no quarto aonde Jiraya havia aprisionado Hinata, que agora era sua maior preocupação. O Uchiha olhava pela minúscula janela do cômodo, enquanto xingava em pensamentos o anfitrião da casa por mais uma vez, ter posto em suas mãos uma bomba.

Voltou os olhos para Hinata que estava dormindo. Perguntava-se se, o que estava fazendo, era o correto e de fato era. Tirar aquela garota dos domínios do maluco do Jiraya era correto, senão, a garota voltaria para sei lá de onde poderia ter vindo. Mas não era exatamente essa a versão da pergunta que ele se fazia: seria correto levar aquela garota para morar com ele? Isto é, para ele próprio seria correto? Resistir a ela, assim, tão perto? Balançou a cabeça negativamente para espantar aquela hipótese ridícula de sua cabeça, afinal, ele era um homem sensato e de palavra. Por quanto tempo?

- Alguém vive aí dentro? – a voz pervertida de Jiraya invadiu o local. Pela janela da porta de aço, apenas seus olhos apareciam

- Aqui dentro sim, mas aí fora não vai ser por muito tempo – disse em tom ameaçador

- E a garota? – perguntou com os olhos percorrendo o local – Puxa, mas isso aqui é escuro assim mesmo?

- Pra você ter idéia do medo que ela deve ter passado – disse o Uchiha agora em frente à porta

- E aí, gostou dela?

- Sim.

- Vai ficar com ela? – perguntou radiante

- Vou

- É assim que se fala, Uchiha! – parabenizou-o

Com o eco feito pela grave voz de Jiraya, Hinata acordou assustada, procurando pela voz de tal ser:

- Bom dia, Rosa do Deserto! - Percebendo quem era, a garota logo encolheu-se no canto do quarto, abraçando as próprias pernas – Parece que ela pegou uma antipatia monstro de mim, não?

- Antipatia não, foi medo mesmo – disse seco

- E como foi à noite, Rosa do Deserto? – Hinata sentiu o rosto queimar com a pergunta

- Foi terrível. Agora nos tire daqui – disse sem paciência – A propósito, o nome dela é Hinata

Após a última frase de Sasuke, Jiraya abriu a porta de aço. O primeiro a sair foi Sasuke, Hinata continuou lá dentro com receio de percebendo a aflição da garota, entrou novamente no cômodo e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, que não pôde ser ouvido pelo anfitrião, depois estendeu sua mão para Hinata, que a apanhou como se fosse sua última chance de ser livre. Ela deu passos tímidos até a porta e quando seus claros olhos encontraram enfim a luz, ela os tapou com as pequeninas mãos. Há sete dias ela não via a claridade.

- Vão ficar para tomar o café da manhã? – perguntou Jiraya

Sasuke olhou interrogativo para Hinata, que ao entender do que se tratava, balançou a cabeça negando estar com fome

- Não.

- Tudo bem... Ah, o seu cocheiro quer falar com você.

- Ótimo. Quanto antes sairmos daqui, melhor. Onde ele está?

- Me acompanhe

Jiraya levou-os para a entrada da mansão onde estava um homem, praticamente o clone de Guy. As mesmas sobrancelhas, o mesmo cabelo de tigela e até mesmo o péssimo gosto pelas roupas. Mas o que ele realmente estranhou foi a "nova versão" que ganhara sua carruagem: apenas duas rodas e sem cavalos:

- Hei, você, onde está Guy? – perguntou ao homem

- Você... Você... É o imperador do Japão? – perguntou com os olhos lacrimosos

- **Ai que droga, mais um idiota...** – pensou chateado – Onde está Guy?

- Aqui senhor! – gritou em seu ouvido – Esse é meu aluno: Rock Lee – disse orgulhoso

- É notável. – ironizou, o que causou um sorriso nos lábios de Hinata – Olha, você ri – ela abaixou a cabeça escondendo o rosto rubro – Guy, o que houve com minha carruagem?

- É a nova técnica do Lee, senhor!

- Qual? A de fazer a carruagem sair andando sozinha?

- Oba! Mágica! – exclamou contente como criança, Jiraya

- Não, ele irá levar vocês

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para sua carruagem, depois olhou para o sorridente Lee. O mesmo fez Hinata. Ambos não sabiam do que se tratava.

- Claro. Faça isso que lhe dou uma bala. – ironizou para Lee. Voltou-se a Guy – Você está testando minha paciência, não é?

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Suba na carruagem e você saberá do que estou dizendo.

- Subiria na carruagem se tivesse uma

- Larga a mão de ser chato! – disse Jiraya empurrando Sasuke e Hinata para dentro da carruagem – E então, como se sentem?

- Desconfortável – respondeu o Uchiha, que parecia um contorcionista dentro da carruagem torta – Guy, e agora?

- Agora ele levará vocês até o Japão!

- No lugr dos cavalos? – perguntou dessa vez, Hinata, espantada com o que poderia acontecer

- Exatamente senhorita! Boa viagem!

- Com certeza vai ser – piscou para Sasuke e fechou a porta

Sasuke e Hinata se olharam interrogativamente por um momento, até sentirem a carruagem ser levantada. Hinata se segurou nos bancos assustada e, quando os dois se deram por si, a carruagem começou a andar em uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida. Sasuke colocou a cabeça para fora e viu que era realmente verdade: Lee estava levando a carruagem. Surpreso, não percebeu que o "clone" de seu antigo cocheiro lhe fez uma pergunta:

- Senhor?!

- O que disse?

- Quero saber se estou muito devagar. Se quiser, posso ir mais rápido!

- Não, assim está bom. – disse ainda sério – Chegaremos ao Japão quando? **Afinal, chegaremos ao Japão?**

- Não sei ao certo, senhor! Mas sou muito mais rápido que seu cavalos árabes de puro sangue!

Sasuke nada falou, simplesmente colocou-se novamente sentado a carruagem. Olhou para frente. Hinata estava encolhida no banco, com medo. Ele nada disse, não queria conversar com aquela garota que hã poucas horas conhecera e já se tornara uma responsabilidade. Passaram algumas horas sem se falarem, Sasuke não tirava os olhos da paisagem monótona do deserto, até que ouviu uma doce voz dizendo:

- Acho que posso te considerar um amigo, não é? – perguntou Hinata

- Não tenho amigos, apenas aliados – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da janela

- Então, me considere uma aliada. – disse tímida, porém firme

Sasuke olhou para Hinata. Realmente, era de uma beleza rara, muito rara. Não entendia o porquê dela querer manter algum laço consigo, mal sabia se era seguro ou não seguir com Sasuke... Realmente, Hinata era corojosa.

- Por quê?

- P-por quê você me ajudou e e-eu quero retribuir...

- Hum... – fez um gesto com a cabeça, como quem diz ter entendido – Bom, senhorita Hyuuga, posso saber como foi parar no meio desse deserto?

- N-não quero falar, se não se importa...

- Não, claro...

Hinata abaixou a cabeça envergonhada por não ter feito o que o Uchiha pediu o que não passou despercebido por ele. Nada passava despercebido pelos olhos ônix:

- Hinata, não precisa abaixar a cabeça cada vez que falar comigo ou que não queria dizer algo. Isso, além de me irritar, significa que você se considera inferior a mim e não gosto de perdedores. – o comentário feito pelo Uchiha num tom de voz um pouco mais elevado, fez com que Hinata deixasse cair uma fina lágrima dos olhos perolados – **Ah, ótimo...** – pensou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos esvoaçados – Escuta, eu não queria fazer você chorar, tá certo? Mas é que não gosto de como as pessoas se portam perto de mim. Não sou um monstro...

Ótimo, agora ele estava desabafando com quem mal conhecia. Como se Hinata fosse mesmo se importar com os motivos que o imperador do Japão tinha para ser assim...

- Sei que não é um monstro... Mas é que fiquei com medo do senhor se zangar comigo. Não tem responsabilidades sobre mim então achei que fosse se livrar do "peso a mais"

- Peso a mais? – estranhou o comentário dela – Não. Fiz uma promessa, lembra?

- Lembro mas...

- Mas...?

- O senhor tem poder para fazer o que quiser...

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Prefiro não dizer...

Já era a segunda vez que a garota se recusava a dizer o que pensava ou sabia e isso não agradava a Sasuke.

- Mas eu prefiro saber. Vou perguntar novamente: como tem tanta certeza?

- Quer mesmo saber? – perguntou receosa

- Se estou perguntando, significa que quero – disse seco

- Eu m-morava c-com miha f-família – é interrompida

- Sem gaguejar, por favor – a garota respirou fundo

- Quando eu era pequena, um mês antes do inverno, minha família foi expulsa do vilarejo aonde o imperador comanda todo o país.

- Quando isso?

- Quando vosso pai, eu creio, ainda vivia... – disse tímida

- Só isso? Teve medo de que eu te jogasse no deserto porque há alguns anos meu pai teve a ridícula idéia de expulsar sua família?

- Sabe me dizer por que ele fez isso?

- Sei que é meu pai, mas ele era assim mesmo. Acordava de manhã e dizia: vou expulsar alguém da vila, e assim o fazia...

- Quanta maldade...

- E para aonde foram?

- Suna

- Ah, então é por isso que você gosta tanto de areia, não? – ironizou ainda sério

- Talvez... – ela riu

- Então, pode me contar sua história? – perguntou interessado

- Apenas se me contar a sua...

- Certo. – Hinata surpreendeu-se – Bom, como você é do tempo do meu pai, com certeza não sabe do ocorrido... Você e sua família foram embora de Konoha um mês antes do inverno, certo? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Com a vinda do inverno, veio também uma epidemia de gripe, para ajudar mais ainda, o inverno mais rigoroso dos últimos anos. O povo melhorou, mas a gripe de meu pai tornou-se uma pneumonia, agravando-se para uma tuberculose – Hinata agora tinha uma feição de tristeza no rosto – aí não teve jeito: ele veio a falecer bem no meio da estação.

- Sinto muito...

- Obrigado, mas quem realmente sentiu foi minha mãe. Ficou deprimida durante um ano. Achei que ela fosse se matar. Mas aí, ela conheceu um senhor feudal, cujo passatempo era flores. – ele abriu um quase invisível sorriso – Era viúvo como minha mãe, não demorou para ficarem amigos. Com a amizade, claro que fica óbvio que eles se apaixonaram e tudo mais... E com o casamento dos dois, eu ganhei uma irmã.

- Que feliz notícia! – disse abrindo um sorriso – Qual seu nome?

- Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Um ano mais nova que eu. Ela é parecida com você, sabia? Praticamente não fala... Quero dizer, apenas comigo ela fala, com as outras pessoas parece uma muda. Bom, motivos são o que não faltam, viu a mãe ser assassinada

- Coitada... – lamentou

- Mas ela melhorou assim que veio morar conosco. Ainda me lembro do dia em que ela chamou minha mãe de "mamãe". Nossa, minha mãe só faltou sair anunciando para todos sobre isso. – sorriu, dessa vez Hinata percebeu.

- Você está sorrindo... – comentou calma

- É... – desfez o sorriso – Agora é sua vez. Como veio parar aqui?

- Como disse, após minha família ser expulsa de Konoha, fomos para Suna. Suna fica bem próxima da fronteira da China. Houve um dia em quê eu andava pelo vilarejo fazendo algumas compras para meu pai quando esbarrei por acidente, no... – ela parou de falar e pareceu pensar por alguns segundos – Esbarrei em um senhor muito importante da China. Ele me seguiu até minha casa. Pedi, implorei que fosse embora, mas ele insistia em falar comigo... Meu pai chegou na hora e o expulsou de nossa casa. Ele foi, mas voltou no dia seguinte pedindo ao meu pai, permissão para se casar e me levar junto a ele à China. Disse que não queria e meu pai certamente não autorizou. Foi terrível! Ele começou a fazer propostas para meu pai, como se eu fosse mercadoria. Meu pai se enfureceu com ele e o expulsou de nossa casa em baixo de pedras, que ele começou a jogar. O senhor ficou muito machucado, tentei ajudar, mas revoltado como estava, disse que tudo aquilo era minha culpa.

- Que idiota... – murmurou

- No dia seguinte, nenhum sinal daquele senhor e eu fui ao vilarejo. Me disseram que Tenten, a esposa de meu primo, queria falar comigo e eu fui ao encontro dela, mas ao chegar em sua casa, ela negou que aquilo fosse verdade. Achei estranho e voltei para casa. Quando cheguei eu... Eu... – Hinata respirou fundo e engoliu seco a frase seguinte – Encontrei todos mortos.

Sasuke não mudou de feição, mas por dentro sentiu uma tristeza imensa pela garota. Arriscou-se em perguntar:

- Foi o tal senhor que fez isso? – balançou a cabeça positivamente

- A primeira reação que tive, foi gritar. Gritei aterrorizada, foi quando percebi um punhal nas minhas costas. Aquele mesmo senhor disse que era autor de tal crueldade. Comecei a me debater contra ele para me soltar de seus braços que me prendiam, mas ele foi mais forte. Lembro-me de sentir uma dor muito forte no ombro e depois, não vi mais nada. Acordei e estava presa numa cela parecida com a do seu amigo e entrei em desespero. Lembrei-me de tudo o que tinha acontecido e chorei mais ainda. Como podem existir pessoas assim? – perguntava tristemente enquanto se lembrava do ocorrido – Achei que iriam me matar depois de tudo isso, e nem me importei, queria ir junto a minha família. Mas meu destino foi pior... Ele obrigou-me a me casar com ele. Neguei, não queria, nunca quis! Mas quem disse que era preciso querer? Me casei forçada, enquanto dois de seus soldados me seguravam para não fugir. Na noite de núpcias, enquanto todos comemoravam na festa, inclusive meu "marido", eu fugi para o deserto, pois sabia que só sentiriam minha falta mais tarde. Mas não esperava me perder. Fui achada pelos homens de seu amigo e desmaiei pela falta de água e comida. Acordei presa naquela cela e fiquei desesperada, pensei que era o mesmo homem que me aprisionou antes e... – começou a chorar – Não sei o que faria sem você...

Hinata num impulso abraçou-o, percebendo o ato, separou-se de imediato e pediu desculpas. Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou sua mão, dizendo para ela que algo como o que aconteceu com ela nunca mais iria se repetir, não com ele ali, do seu lado. Ela olhou e sorriu, agradecendo por tê-lo conhecido. Sasuke passou seu braço pelo ombro de Hinata como se assim fosse protegê-la. Ela ficou com o rosto rubro, mas sentiu-se bem com aquilo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio e, quando Sasuke se deu por conta, Hinata havia dormido ali, em seus braços. Olhou para os lados desconfortado por aquilo estar acontecendo mas, de certa forma, queria que ela se sentisse segura.


	4. A mansão Uchiha

**Aviso:** Naruto não me pertence e nem quero! Prefiro o Gaara, que é meu e ninguém tira! Ò.ó

"**Pensamentos**_"_

"_Flashbacks"_

Pedradas ao fim do capítulo n.n'

P.S.:Não é uma songfic, mas foi baseada numa música que eu ouvi...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3: a mansão Uchiha**

Sasuke acordou assustado devido ao "pulo" que sua carruagem tinha dado. Realmente, o jovem Lee era surpreendente e assustador. Estavam no meio da madrugada e ele continuava ali, puxando uma carruagem sozinho!

Colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e, pela escuridão do céu e o brilho quase apagado das estrelas, notou que era mais ou menos umas três horas da manhã.

- Acordado senhor? – perguntou Lee sem deixar de puxar a carruagem

- Dormi muito... Escuta você não cansa não? – perguntou sem mudar o tom de voz

- Não senhor! Já estou acostumado! – disse sem perder o ânimo

- Sabe quando chegaremos ao Japão?

- No fim da tarde, senhor!

- Na tarde de hoje? – perguntou surpreso, mas ainda sem demonstrar

- Sim senhor!

- Está bem... Quando precisar parar avise, certo?

- Certo!

Sasuke voltou a se colocar sentado no banco estofado de veludo. Hinata ainda dormia. Era certo de que ela precisava melhor do que ninguém de um momento de paz e descanso. Incrível como ela era bonita mesmo dormindo. O Uchiha respirou fundo, não podia por um minuto sequer pensar nela, ou pior, pensar na possibilidade de estar com ela...

**Amanhece na mansão Uchiha...**

Ino estava na varanda da enorme mansão onde morava há tantos anos. Gostava daquele lugar onde estava lhe trazia calma e alívio. Alívio talvez por se ver livre pelo menos uma vez das responsabilidades, ou talvez, por esquecer quem ela era. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo grito estridente de Sakura que vinha em sua direção:

- Quando o seu irmão volta? – perguntou impaciente

- Sakura... – ela suspirou – Já disse que não sei...

- Mas tem que saber!

- O vilarejo fica distante, você sabe disso, já esteve lá.

A garota dos cabelos róseos virou o rosto bruscamente para a loira dos olhos celestes e andou com passos rápidos e estalados até seu quarto. Estava indignada por Sasuke, até então o amor de sua vida, ter saído em viagem sem ter-lhe avisado. Como ele poderia ter feito isso?

Abriu seu guarda-roupa e dele, foi tirando e jogando todos seus kimonos de seda. Nada parecia agradar a ela:

- Ino!!!! – gritou esperando socorro. A garota chegou ao seu quarto e Sakura, jogou-se na cama de plumas com a aparência atordoada

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada

- Não tenho roupa.

Ino olhou para o amontoado de roupas em cima da cadeira de carvalho e sobre o tapete de pele de urso pardo. Suspirou descontente mais uma vez ao ver a futilidade da gueixa do irmão. Apanhou as roupas do chão e da cadeira colocando sobre a cama da garota:

- O que é isso então?

- Preciso de kimonos novos! Não posso receber Sasuke-kun com essas coisas velhas! – queixou-se indignada

- Sakura, existem milhares de pessoas que adorariam ter coisas como você tem e ter a vida que você leva...

- Com roupas assim? Nem o mendigo da esquina!

A loira saiu do quarto de cabeça baixa, pensativa, mas não em Sakura. Não perderia seu tempo com ela. Foi até seu quarto aonde tinha dois quadros, duas pinturas: uma era dela e de sua mãe falecida. A outra era dela, seu pai e sua nova família. Sorriu ao ver ambos os quadros. Olhou pela janela de seu quarto. Adorava a visão que tinha de lá, pois assim via todo o vilarejo e a movimentação do local. O que mais gostava de ver eram os casais de namorados, tanto os novos, que estavam descobrindo o desabrochar do amor, quanto os mais velhos, cujo amor durou e dura anos e anos sem perder o encanto... Queria muito encontrar alguém assim, sua cara metade. Mas como, se estava trancada dentro daquela enorme casa?

- Um dia eu encontrarei alguém, sinto que vou – disse para si mesma enquanto apertava a medalhinha que fora de sua mãe enquanto viva.

A medalhinha tinha uma história muito bonita e também um verdadeiro enigma. A verdade é que ela era um segredo a ser desvendado. Mas apenas seus pais sabiam desse segredo e morreram sem lhe dizer qual era. Talvez essa "descoberta" ficasse para ela própria fazer. Mas como abrir aquela medalhinha em formato de coração? Afinal, qual era a chave para aquilo?

**Em outro lugar...**

"_Hinata caminhava tranqüilamente pelas ruas de de ter feito as compras para seu pai. Finalmente uma luz no fim do túnel para ela e sua família. Seu pai havia conseguido licença do trabalho devido seu problema na perna. Seu primo havia conseguido uma casinha no centro do vilarejo para viver com sua esposa. Sua irmã trabalhava junto a mãe numa fábrica de costura e ela vendia chás numa loja especializada. Nada poderia ser melhor do que a vida que levavam depois de tanto tempo..._

_Até que uma coisa terrível aconteceu. Não parecia ser tão terrível esbarrar em alguém, a não ser que esse alguém fosse de um país inimigo, ou ainda pior: quando esse alguém é o __líder__ do país inimigo:_

_- Desculpe... – disse de imediato, abaixando a cabeça_

_- Não tem problema... – o alguém começa a olhar detalhadamente o rosto de Hinata. A garota temeu por si própria_

_- Com licença senhor..._

_- Aonde vai? – perguntou a segurando pelo pulso_

_- Para casa! – disse se soltando e correndo rapidamente pela multidão_

_O "alguém" em quê Hinata esbarrou entrou rindo em sua luxuosa carruagem. Estranhando a alegria de seu superior, seu lacaio perguntou:_

_- Pra quê tanta alegria, senhor?_

_- Acabei de esbarrar em alguém, Shino_

_- Desculpe-me a insolência, mas isso é motivo para ficar feliz?_

_- Claro que sim, ainda mais se a pessoa for um lindo botão de rosa assustado... – disse num tom de voz muito conhecido por Shino_

_- Senhor, não está pensando no que eu acho que está pensando, não é?_

_- Não Shino... Dessa vez uma pessoa conseguiu mexer comigo... Rápido, – disse ao lacaio – siga naquela direção que iremos alcançá-la_

_- Senhor, irá pedi-la em casamento?_

_- Leu meus pensamentos..._

_- Mas ela é do país inimigo!_

_- E daí?_

_- Acha mesmo que ela iria querer se casar com o senhor, ainda mais sendo o imperador da China?_

_- Quem disse que ela tem que querer?_

_Shino se surpreendeu com a decisão do mestre, mas como era apenas um lacaio, cumpriu com suas ordens. Seguiu a rua e, depois de alguns minutos de procura, encontraram a garota andando com passos rápidos , de cabeça baixa, rumo a algum lugar..._

_- Pare aqui – ordenou ao lacaio antes de colocar a cabeça para fora da carruagem – Olá, senhorita! – a garota ao ver quem era, colocou-se a correr – Hei, espere, só quero conversar! – debochou dela. Depois, mandou Shino seguir a garota que corria sozinha na estrada de areia_

_- Deixe-me em paz! – gritava ela em meio ao desespero_

_- Mas o que eu fiz de errado? – perguntava ele ainda dentro da carruagem_

_- Senhor, não é melhor deixarmos a garota ir? Existem tantas por aí..._

_- Mas eu quero aquela. Além do mais, não pedi conselhos seus._

_Shino continuou a seguir a garota, que, ao avistar uma casinha branca, adentrou o local às pressas. Ele parou:_

_- Acha que é a casa dela? – perguntou ao lacaio_

_- Não sei dizer senhor._

_- Então irei descobrir eu mesmo._

_O imperador saiu da carruagem trajando seu típico traje em vermelho escarlate, a cor de seu país. Aproximou-se da porta e bateu três vezes seguidas. Um senhor com pose altiva e desconfiada abriu a porta e perguntou:_

_- O que você quer?_

_- Olá meu bom senhor, gostaria de saber sobre uma garota que entrou aqui..._

_- Minha filha já disse que você seguiu-a até aqui – apontou sua bengala no peito do jovem – Por quê?_

_- Vamos dizer que tenho algum interesse nela... – olhou por detrás do ombro do senhor e avistou a garota de olhos assustados – Podemos conversar? – agora se referia ao dono da casa_

_O velho senhor fechou a porta e ordenou algo parecido com "entrem lá". Depois, abriu a porta e ordenou que o jovem entrasse:_

_- Sente-se. – disse ríspido_

_- Obrigado. Sua casa é bem... Aconchegante – inventou uma desculpa qualquer ao perceber que seus olhos de reprovação sob o lugar foram descobertos._

_- Sei disso. Diga logo: quem é você e o que quer?_

_- Claro! Que falta de educação a minha... Sou Inuzuka Kiba, imperador da China._

_- O que? – perguntou assustado – Mas vocês querem nos atacar!_

_- Eu? Não... Quero paz para com seu povo... E também quero uma esposa senhor..._

_- Hyuuga Hiashi._

_- Hyuuga Hiashi. Creio que sua filha será uma ótima esposa..._

_- Não me pareceu que ela estivesse muito interessada em sua proposta senhor Inuzuka._

_- Pode convencê-la, não pode?_

_- Se Hinata não quer se casar, não irei obrigá-la a fazer isso_

_- Mas... – tentou convencê-lo – Terá tudo que quiser. Tudo com o que jamais sonhou!_

_- Já tenho tudo com o que sonhei e estou feliz com isso – levantou-se e começou a empurrar o imperador porta a fora – E se voltar aqui, não me importa se você é o imperador, o rei ou o sacerdote, vou expulsá-lo em baixo de pedradas de minha residência!_

_Kiba se afastou com um sorriso sínico e entrou na carruagem, depois de cochichar alguma frase para seu lacaio, eles partiram._

_No dia seguinte, logo ao amanhecer, ouve-se batidas na porta. Hiashi abre a mesma e se enfurece ao ver quem era:_

_- O que você quer aqui de novo rapaz? Não teme a morte?_

_- Quero ter uma reunião de família, apenas isso..._

_Hiashi olhou-o com ódio, mas deixou que entrasse. Hinata e sua irmã estavam na sala e ficaram sem reação ao verem quem estava entrando no local. Hiashi sentou-se do lado das filhas e Kiba numa poltrona a sua frente._

_- Já pedi uma vez, senhor Hyuuga, mas creio que não entendeu – disse Kiba_

_- Acho que quem não entendeu foi você._

_- Você não ficaria feliz se sua filha se casasse com alguém bom e honesto feito eu?_

_- Bom e honesto?! – levantou-se irritado – Você quer começar uma guerra que acabará com nossa terra, destruirá famílias e matará pessoas e se diz bom e honesto?!_

_- Pense bem, posso lhe dar o que quiser... – dizia com naturalidade – O que acha de mil moedas de ouro? – apontou para a porta, que fora aberta por um de seus soldados que carregava uma sacola cheia daquelas moedas_

_- Por favor, papai, eu não quero! – exclamou desesperada_

_- Nunca venderei minhas filhas por miseras moedas de ouro. Elas valem muito mais do que todo o dinheiro que possa me dar..._

_- Diga a quantia e eu trago para você_

_O homem não pode mais suportar ouvir aquilo. Deixou sua bengala de lado e partiu para cima do imperador lhe acertando golpes e mais golpes. As filhas tentaram impedir, mas em vão. Assim que Kiba saiu da casa junto ao soldado, Hiashi começou a atirar pedras nele, resultando num corte feito acima de sua sobrancelha esquerda:_

_- Essa não – murmurou Hanabi, a filha mais nova_

_- Velho... – sussurrou ao ver seu próprio sangue em seus dedos – Vai se arrepender... – falou entre os dentes_

_- Senhor – Hinata correu até ele – Posso lhe ajudar?_

_- Tire suas patas imundas de mim... – olhou-a com ódio – Isso é tudo culpa sua... – olhou para o lacaio – Shino, vamos embora! Você também, Kabuto_

_- Hai – disseram os dois e depois desapareceram em meio às nuvens de poeira._

_Amanheceu mais um novo dia e nenhum sinal do imperador. Hinata sentou-se na varanda de sua casa, quando um garotinho chegou correndo em sua direção:_

_- Senhorita Hinata, Tenten está te chamando com urgência! – disse assustado_

_- O que ela tem? – perguntou preocupada_

_- Alguma coisa com seu filho!_

_Mais do que depressa, Hinata correu até o centro da vila. Demorou um pouco até chegar ao local. Estranhou por ver Tenten muito bem, lendo um livro na porta da pequenina casa:_

_- Hinata! – exclamou Tenten – Que surpresa!_

_- Surpresa? – estranhou ofegante – Mas você mandou me chamar..._

_- Não. – olhou pára Hinara – Você caiu na brincadeira de alguém... Mas entre! Fique a vontade!_

_Hinata não estava prestando atenção, apenas lembrou-se da ameaça que o imperador havia feito. E se aquilo fosse uma emboscada? Pediu desculpas à Tenten e retornou à sua casa correndo mais rápido que suas pernas podiam ir. Avistou sua casa e correu para abrir a porta. Ao abrir a mesma, encontrou sua família caída morta no chão, em cima de uma poça de sangue. Sua reação não foi outra a não ser a de gritar"_

Hinata acordou de seu pesadelo em meio a gritos apavorados. Sasuke de imediato perguntou o que tinha acontecido, preocupado e assustado. Hinata ao perceber que tudo aquilo tinha sido um terrível pesadelo, começou a chorar e dizer em meio a soluços que "todos estavam mortos". Sasuke entendeu o que tinha acontecido e, sem saber direito o que fazia, abraçou a garota que chorava cada vez mais:

- Calma... Calma... Está tudo bem agora... – dizia em seu ouvido – Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça...

A garota, depois de muito custo, parou de chorar e adormeceu nos braços do Uchiha, que não sabia como reagir numa situação tão embaraçosa:

- **Afinal, que diabo está acontecendo comigo?**

Já entardecia no Japão. Sakura não parava de andar de um lado para o outro esperando noticias de seu amado que sumira sem nada lhe dizer. Logo, todos do palácio ouvem o barulho das rodas de carvalho em cima das pedras brancas próximas ao palácio. Todos correm para ver seu Imperador chegar e lógico que Sakura estava à frente de todos. Finalmente tinha encontrado um kimono "descente". Vermelho-fogo acompanhado de flores brancas enormes. Seus cabelos presos com vários tipos de hashis e flores destacam ainda mais seus olhos maquiados nas cores de azul-royal e sua boca vermelha, típico das gueixas.

Vários murmúrios sobre quem estava trazendo a carruagem foram ouvidos. Afinal quem era aquele rapaz tão... Estranho? Sakura já preparava seu melhor falso sorriso para receber Sasuke. Só não imaginava a surpresa que teria...

Dentro da carruagem...

- Chegamos senhor! – gritou Lee

Sasuke que tinha cochilado com a garota nos braços, olhou pela janela e avistou sua tão amada vila. Olhou para Hinata e chamando pelo seu nome, a garota acordou:

- Cegamos Hinata.

A garota arregalou os olhos e abriu a cortina da janelinha da carruagem. Ficou olhando maravilhada a vila que há tanto tempo não via. De seus olhos prateados, lágrimas agora de felicidade caiam. Enfim chegaram à mansão. Sasuke abriu a porta e desceu primeiro, fazendo antes um sinal com a mão para que não fosse agarrado por Sakura. Desceu e estendeu a mão para Hinata. Todos ficaram olhando, quem seria a outra pessoa que Sasuke trazia consigo na viagem. Hinata, timidamente apanhou a mão do Uchiha e desceu da carruagem, quando todos olharam surpresos para ela:

- Bem-vinda à mansão Uchiha – sussurrou Sasuke em seu ouvido

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Bom pessoas, desculpem a demora ^^"_

_Então, o capitulo é esse aí, só esclarecendo que o primeiro capitulo se chamava "A rosa do Deserto", mas o "comeu" o titulo ¬¬'_

_Até!_

_P.S.:Pedradas não..._

_P.S.S.:Agreço de tooooooooooooooooooooooodo meu coração as pessoas que acompanham minha FIC. Valeu gente!!! \o_


	5. Dádivas e problemas

**Aviso:** Naruto não me pertence e nem quero! Prefiro o Gaara, que é meu e ninguém tira! Ò.ó

"**Pensamentos**_"_

"_Flashbacks"_

Pedradas ao fim do capítulo n.n'

P.S.:Não é uma songfic, mas foi baseada numa música que eu ouvi...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4: dádivas e problemas**

- Bem vinda à mansão Uchiha – sussurrou Sasuke em seu ouvido

A garota abaixou a cabeça envergonhada enquanto todos ali presentes olhavam-na curiosos. Sakura abriu um sorriso enorme e abraçou Sasuke por trás, perguntando:

- Quem é ela Sasuke-kun? Uma nova empregada para lavar meus pés? – disse num tom manhoso

- Sakura, - começou ríspido – acho que você ainda tem capacidades para lavar seus próprios pés não é verdade? E, além disso, Hinata é minha convidada.

- Convidada? Para o quê? – perguntou assustada

- Não te interessa. – voltou-se para Hinata – Venha comigo

A garota de orbes perolada seguiu Sasuke que, antes de entrar na mansão, chamou com um gesto de mão a irmã que também o seguiu. Ino intrigava-se com o motivo que poderia ter trazido a garoa até ali, mas nada perguntou. Sasuke parou em frente de um dos luxuosos quartos de hóspedes e disse:

- Aqui agora é onde você irá dormir

Hinata entrou no local e olhou com os olhos arregalados o tamanho e o esplendor do lugar. Um quarto digno de uma princesa! Tapeçarias antigas com alguns fios de ouro na parede, que era de tom bege. Uma cama de casal com uma colcha de veludo vermelho, uma penteadeira de magno assim como o guarda-roupa, com desenhos trabalhados por toda a madeira. O espelho na penteadeira era de cristal, com seu contorno todo trabalhado em flores:

- Rosas... – sussurrou maravilhada ao tocar o mesmo

Andou timidamente olhando todo o quarto até a janela. Ali tinha uma ampla varanda que ficava em frente ao lago da mansão, acompanhado por um jardim maravilhoso...

- Sou eu que cuido do jardim – disse também timidamente, Ino

- Você? – perguntou maravilhada – Mas como? Você deve ter mãos de fada para um trabalho como este!

- Hinata, – interveio Sasuke – deixaremos você aqui. Minhas camareiras trarão roupas e toalhas para que você possa banhar-se e se trocar. Comida já será providenciada.

- Obrigada... – disse com os olhos reluzentes – Muito obrigada senhor... – curva-se diante ele

- Não... Não quero que se curve... Não tem necessidade...

- Serei sempre grata ao senhor... – disse ainda curvada sem encará-lo

- E eu serei ainda mais grato se você não fizer isso – disse erguendo-a

Hinata sorriu envergonhada e depois, foi deixada sozinha em meio ao luxuoso quarto. Sasuke levou Ino para conversarem na sala aonde apenas eles entravam. Era a sala de reuniões, apenas membros da família podiam entrar ou convidados. Ino fechou a porta e começou:

- Quem é ela? O que faz aqui?

- Ela é o meu "presente de aniversário" – disse chateado

- O que? – perguntou indignada – Irmão, você sabe que é errado ter gueixas... Já não basta Sakura?

- Jiraya quis que Hinata fosse minha gueixa, mas fiz um acordo com ela: – Ino prestou atenção – viverá conosco, agirá como uma gueixa, mas ninguém vai fazer nada que não queira.

- Você fez isso? Oh irmão! Você só pode ter sido o salvador dessa garota, por isso ela é tão agradecida!

- Mas o pior você não sabe. Mataram a família dela e forçaram-na a se casar. Hinata conseguiu fugir para o deserto onde foi encontrada pelos homens de Jiraya e hoje, está aqui.

- Céus... – pronunciou confusa – Isso chega até a ser inacreditável...

- E é por isso que eu a trouxe comigo, se não... Você conhece o Jiraya

- Infelizmente... – Ino parou para pensar até chegar até concluir o que seu irmão queria – Você quer que eu prepare essa moça?

- Exatamente. O que acha?

Hinata estava encantada com o local onde estava. Era tão luxuoso e requintado... Mas o que ela mais havia gostado foi do jardim. Ficava sentada a beirada da janela apenas para observar as lindas flores e árvores... Momento esse que fora atrapalhado por uma pessoa que entrar sem cerimônia no quarto da Hyuuga:

- Q-quem é você? – perguntou Hinata confusa

- Eu? Sou Haruno Sakura, futura esposa do homem que te trouxe aqui – dizia com pose altiva

- Futura esposa? Mas ele não mencionou nada... – comentou sem intenção de irritar a rosada, o que não foi entendido pela mesma

- Escuta aqui garota! – gritou indo em direção ela – Se tentar alguma coisa com o meu homem vai pagar muito caro! – Hinata arregalou os olhos assustada – Estamos entendidas? – perguntou sorrindo falsamente

- S-sim...

Satisfeita com seu grande feito, Sakura saiu do quarto deixando uma Hyuuga um tanto confusa... Loho após sua saída, ela ouve alguém batendo em sua porta. Achando ser Sakura, Hinata disse:

- Sakura, eu já entendi, agora vá embora...

- _Sakura?Não, sou eu, Ino, irmã de Sasuke._

- Irmã? Ah sim! Entre! – disse envergonhada

Ela entra no recinto sorrindo. Tinha gostado de Hinata. Achou-a delicada e apreciadora das coisas belas e simples. Sentiu que ela poderia ser a amiga que nunca teve...

- Perdoe-me, achei que fosse a noiva de seu irmão...

- Noiva do Sasuke? Quem? – perguntou assustada

- Haruno Sakura. Ela mesma me disse

- Ah, foi Sakura que lhe disse não é? – ela abriu um sorriso – Sakura é apenas uma gueixa... Infelizmente. Meu irmão e eu não gostamos disso... Mas quando ele a ganhou era muito imaturo e... – respirou fundo – Bom, o fato é que Sakura acha-se no direito de mandar e desmandar aqui. Não dê ouvidos a ela.

- Por que está aqui?

- Ah, desculpe, meu irmão pediu que te ajudasse a ser uma gueixa... Só na aparência, é claro

- Seu irmão é um anjo... – sussurrou envergonhada

Ino sorriu. Hinata era a primeira pessoa a se referir ao "príncipe Uchiha" daquela forma. Ino vestiu Hinata com um kimono típico da região, porque o detalhe estava na pintura do rosto e lábios. Rosto inteiramente branco inclusive os lábios, para que depois, a cor rubra se sobressaísse ainda mais. Fino traço preto acima dos olhos para destacá-los. Curto traço da sobrancelha e cabelos presos por hashis decorados, flores e fitas. Hinata tinha tempo de aprender a se arrumar até o jantar, onde estariam todos reunidos...

Próximo ao quarto da Hyuuga, Sasuke fazia uma lista dos convidados para seu aniversário. Não que se importasse, mas era obrigado a passar uma boa impressão. Seria mais fácil concluir a lista se Sakura não estivesse dizendo o quanto o ama e o quanto a nova hóspede é atrevida:

- Por favor, Sakura... Deixe-me em paz! – gritou furioso a última frase

- Mas Sasuke-kun! Ela tem que ir embora!

- Não, ela é minha convidada, vai ficar o tempo que quiser – disse sem tirar os olhos do papel

- Se ela não for eu irei!

- Como é? – perguntou agora olhando curioso para Sakura

- Escolha: ela ou eu?

- Preciso dizer alguma coisa?

Sakura não pôde acreditar no que ouvia. Sasuke estava mesmo decidido a abrigar Hinata em vez dela? Saiu furiosa da sala deixando um Uchiha sorrindo divertido por dentro:

- **Pode deixar senhorita Haruno, daqui a uma semana eu me livro de você...**

- Ah, Hinata! Está tão linda! – exclamou maravilhada Ino

- Eu não sei... – disse encabulada – Nunca me vesti assim...

- Mas está linda!

Hinata aproximou-se do espelho. Estava realmente igual a uma gueixa. Queria ficar no quarto aquela noite para poder pensar, mas não pôde, Sasuke fazia questão dela no jantar. Mas por que? Talvez, estivesse mesmo interessado em provar a todos aquela farsa para ajudar-lhe... Mas... Ela ainda não conseguia decifrar o que se passava na cabeça do Uchiha...

Inicia-se o jantar. Sasuke na ponta da mesa, Ino ao seu lado direito e Hinata ao seu lado esquerdo. Sakura, raivosa como estava, esqueceu sua posição na casa e veio à mesa vestida como uma dama. Era assim que se sentia e sempre quis se sentir: uma dama:

- Sakura? – estranhou Ino

- O que faz aqui dessa forma? – perguntou Sasuke

- Ocupando meu lugar ora, o que mais eu estaria fazendo? – disse simplesmente

- Seu lugar não é aqui, nunca foi – disse indiferente

- Sasuke, não deixarei que alguém como ela ocupe meu lugar nesta casa! – apontou acusatoriamente para Hinata

- Seu lugar nessa casa? Está louca? Hinata é a única que sabe seu lugar nesta casa... Diferente de você – disse com tanta frieza que Sakura começou a sentir-se ameaçada

- Só porque essa coisinha sem graça chegou aqui, você está cheio das mordomias com ela não? – olha para Hinata – Não se iluda querida, você é só mais um objeto na vida dele

Hinata não conseguiu mais agüentar aquele tormento em sua cabeça. Deixou que uma lágrima caísse dos olhos perolados e saiu do recinto correndo.

Queria sobreviver e ser feliz, mas não daquela forma... Agora, sentada num banco em frente ao lado, ela se olhava nas águas cristalinas. Estava realmente, muito diferente do que era... Não na aparência, mas na alma. Cicatrizes ali foram feitas e essas estavam custando-se a se curar. Com a manga do kimono, ela limpou o rosto. Nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava:

- Não se preocupe com Sakura, ela é assim desde que a conheço

- Tudo bem...

- Por que chora? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela

- Porquê... É tudo tão diferente! – confessou deixando que mais lágrimas caíssem – Nunca pensei que teria que me esconder para viver! Eu queria que as coisas fossem como antes... – lamentou-se com a voz baixa

- E vai ser... – disse sem pensar

- Como é? – perguntou confusa

- Amigos são pra isso não? – disse para esconder as verdadeiras intenções

Hinata sorriu e abraçou Sasuke agradecendo a tudo o que ele estava fazendo... Chamava-o de "Anjo Protetor", pois era assim que o via. Já Sakura, que observava tudo de longe, á estava pensando numa forma de se livrar da garota....

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hehehe... Demorei mas postei n.n"_

_Receio que este capitulo não esteja bom..._

_Por favor,sem pedras __\\o//_

_Quero agradecer também a todos vocês que acompanham e me mandam __Reviews *-*_

_Adoro lê-las e reler-las :)_

_Bom,aí em baixo está a letra traduzida da música que me inspirou a escrever a FIC._

_Espero que gostem porque eu acho essa música MARA!_

_Bjos a todos! =*_

**Rosa do Deserto**

_Eu sonho com a chuva  
Sonho com jardins na areia do deserto  
Acordo com dores  
Sonho com amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas minhas mãos_

Sonho com fogo  
Esses sonhos estão atados a um cavalo que nunca se cansará  
E nas chamas  
Sua sombra brinca na forma de um desejo masculino

Essa rosa do deserto  
Cada um de seus véus, uma promessa escondida  
Essa flor do deserto  
Nenhum outro doce perfume me torturou mais do que esse

E quando ela vira  
Desse jeito como ela caminha, na lógica de todos os meus sonhos  
Esse fogo queima  
Me dou conta de que nada é como parece ser

Eu sonho com a chuva  
Sonho com jardins na areia do deserto  
Acordo com dores  
Sonho com amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas minhas mãos

Sonho com a chuva  
Ergo meu intenso olhar ao céu vazio  
Fecho meus olhos, esse raro perfume  
É a doce intoxicação de seu amor

Eu sonho com a chuva  
Sonho com jardins na areia do deserto  
Acordo com dores  
Sonho com amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas minhas mãos

Doce rosa do deserto  
Cada um de seus véus, uma promessa secreta  
Essa flor do deserto  
Nenhum outro doce perfume me torturou mais do que esse

Doce rosa do deserto  
Essa memória do Éden assedia a nós todos  
Essa flor do deserto, esse raro perfume  
É a doce intoxicação do outono


	6. O pintor e o copo de leite

**Aviso:** Naruto não me pertence e nem quero! Prefiro o Gaara, que é meu e ninguém tira! Ò.ó

"**Pensamentos**_"_

"_Flashbacks"_

Pedradas ao fim do capítulo n.n'

P.S.:Não é uma songfic, mas foi baseada numa música que eu ouvi... (acho que todo mundo sacou essa ¬¬')

Boa leitura n.n

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No dia seguinte, um rapaz desconhecido chegou logo cedo à Mansão Uchiha. Ele tinha cabelos escorridos e negros assim como os olhos. Pele tão branca quanto à de Sasuke. Até mais se duvidasse. Foi assim que Inodescreveu o estranho que trazia consigo uma sacola nas costas. Ela estava na varanda de seu quarto. Sempre fora a primeira a acordar, gostava da aurora do amanhecer... Pelo visto, não era a única. O rapaz olhou de relance para seus olhos azuis curiosos e depois, direcionou os mesmos para a entrada. Ninguém parecia se mover lá dentro. Mas é claro, quem iria estar acordada na mansão às cinco da manhã? O movimento só começava lá dentro às sete:

- Quer alguma coisa, senhor...? – perguntou um tanto tímida

O rapaz olhou-a de forma desinteressada. Parecia mais inexpressível que Sasuke. Ele caminhou com passos largos e calmos até a varanda em que ela se encontrava:

- Essa é a mansão dos Uchiha, certo? – perguntou ele sério

- Sim... – respondeu num fio de voz

- Sabe me dizer que horas esse bando de preguiçosos levanta?

- Às sete... – disse com o rosto ruborizado pela vergonha que sentia do estranho

- Sete? – olhou para a entrada – Não é a toa que o país tá jurado de guerra... – comentou irônico

- Meu irmão faz muito pelo país! – exclamou irritada por um momento. Logo abaixou a cabeça. Não gostava de ser grosseira com as pessoas, incluindo as estranhas

O rapaz olhou-a analisando suas roupas majestosas e o anel da realeza em seu dedo. Mas, apenas concluiu seu pensamento quando observou o semblante triste da loira...

- Presumo que seja a princesa Yamanaka Ino.

- Desculpe-me a grosseria... – disse ainda mais baixo

- Ah não... Não banque a muda... – ela olhou-o ainda mais vermelha

- Quem é você? – perguntou para disfarçar o constrangimento

- Meu nome é Sai – disse simplesmente

- Sai...? – perguntou interessada em seu sobrenome

- Apenas Sai

- Claro... Isso não é de minha conta... – deduziu em voz baixa, mas pôde ser ouvida

- Não é mesmo – disse grosseiramente

Ino abaixou a cabeça para fitar a rachadura na grade de madeira de sua varanda, pintada de branca. Ela parecia muito interessante naquela situação e em muitas outras... Uma coisa que intrigava a garota era a origem do rapaz. O que ele fazia? Por que estava ali? Olhando disfarçadamente para a sacola de Sai, no intuito de responder suas perguntas, foi abordada pela resposta rápida dele:

- Sou pintor. – ela arregalou os olhos – Se tem algo a dizer ou perguntar, seria interessante que falasse. Minha bola de cristal não está funcionando muito bem nos últimos tempos...

Ela olhou-o agora com indignação. Como é possível ser tão grosseiro e irônico? Ele olhou para ela com um olhar que perguntava "o que foi?". Ficou irritada por um instante, sentimento que há muito tempo não sentia. Aliás, sentimento que nunca sentira. Acalmou-se logo, convencendo-se de que a vida solitária de um pintor deveria ser deveras horrível. Culpou o tempo pela amargura do rapaz. Não estava disposta a brigar com alguém:

- Quer entrar? Deve estar com fome e cansado...

- Entrar como se isso aí tá vazio?

- Eu abro a porta para você – ele olhou ainda sem expressão – Mas se você quiser ficar aí fora e esperar...

- Certo... – pronunciou chateado

Ino foi até a entrada e abriu a pesada porta da frente, tomando cuidado para não acordar os outros que dormiam na casa. Sai entrou sem fazer cerimônia. Sabia muito bem que tipo de pessoas eram as ricas. Para se fazerem de pessoas de bem, davam um pedaço de pão velho e meio copo d'água para os pobres coitados que viviam na rua, trabalhando de sol a sol. Então, se essas pessoas não faziam questão de ajudar, Sai não fazia questão de agradecer ao ato de "bondade". Lembrava-se até hoje de uma mulher rica, talvez a única no mundo que lhe foi boa. Ela era viúva e lhe deu um copo de leite. Ele nunca se esquecera disso:

- Me siga... – disse em tom baixo

Eles chegaram até a grande cozinha. Sai pensou em quantas pessoas ficavam lá dentro para preparar as refeições do Imperador e sua irmã. A loira fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse à mesa e foi o que fez. Enquanto analisava o lugar com seus olhos críticos, Ino perguntou-lhe:

- Do que gosta senhor?

- Meu nome é Sai, não senhor – disse sem tirar os olhos das paredes decoradas

- Desculpe... Do quê gosta, Sai?

- Qualquer coisa... – foi a resposta pronta

Ino concordou com a cabeça e dirigiu-se à despensa. Voltou alguns minutos depois com alguns pães frescos, frutas e um bolo. Quase deixou a cesta em que os alimentos estavam, cair ao chão. O kimono sempre atrapalhava na hora de andar. Colocou os mesmos sobre a mesa em frente ao pintor que ficou um tanto surpreso, sem demonstrar:

- **Bom... Talvez ficar aqui não seja tão ruim...**

Poucos segundos depois, Ino voltou com um prato e um copo de leite...

_Todas as crianças corriam pelas ruas brincando de guerrinha de frutas. Era o fim da aula e as crianças, para se livrarem das frutas que sobravam em seu lanche, faziam isso todos os dias. Sai, sendo muito pobre, sempre ficava a espreita para apanhar quantas frutas conseguisse. Mas aquele dia não foi muito feliz, principalmente quando as outras crianças viram-no fazendo isso:_

_- Ei, - chamou uma das crianças – aquele não é o esquisito do Sai?_

_- É mesmo! – respondeu – O que ele faz com as nossas frutas?_

_- Será que ele vai contar isso para nossos pais? – foi a sugestão de outro_

_- Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça! Atrás dele!_

_E um grupo de crianças de oito anos correram em direção ao franzino garotinho que, ao perceber, correu assustado. Mas ele estava em menor número como sempre e os outros garotos lhe derrubaram com violência no chão, tomando todas as suas frutas:_

_- Não! Isso é meu! – gritava ele, mas os outros já se afastavam correndo jogando as mesmas no lixo. Se Sai tivesse forças para correr, teria conseguido resgatar o seu almoço..._

_Encostou-se contra o muro de uma fina mansão ali perto e abraçou as pernas, encolhendo-se o máximo possível para a fome passar. Escondia o rosto por entre as pernas miúdas, tentando esconder os olhos que agora choravam. Estava com raiva. Estava triste. Estava perdido. Estava sozinho. Chorou ainda mais se lembrando da mãe doente numa cama de hospital o qual não o deixavam entrar para vê-la. Como as pessoas podiam ser assim? Desejou do fundo do coração que alguém lhe estendesse a mão. Mas uma pessoa boa. Como isso seria possível? Só se..._

_- Tudo bem com você? - ... um anjo aparecesse – Garoto... Você está bem?_

_Sai voltou os olhos para uma mulher que lhe olhava preocupada. Tinha cabelos na altura dos ombros na cor ruiva, com uma mecha prata. As rugas em seus olhos denunciavam uma idade de quase quarenta anos, mas tinham a jovialidade de uma adolescente. Sentiu-se calmo com a presença dela e respondeu:_

_- Roubaram minhas frutas – reclamou ranzinza_

_- Oh! – exclamou – Mas que horror!_

_- E eu ainda tô com fome – reclamou ainda mais ranzinza_

_- Ah, mas isso eu resolvo – ela tossiu forte – Venha comigo – ela apontou para o portão de entrada_

_Sai a seguiu com os olhinhos arregalados. Era uma casa espetacular, do tipo que sua mãe merecia, uma casa de rainha. A mulher apontou para umas almofadas no chão e ali ele começou:_

_- Meu nome é Kirah e o seu?_

_- Sai_

_- E o que é que você gosta de comer Sai? – ela tossiu muito forte, mas ele não deu atenção_

_- Qualquer coisa Kirah! – foi a resposta meio insegura da criança._

_Toda vez que lhe ofereciam algo para comer lhe apareciam com um pedaço de pão velho e água. Ele comia sem nada dizer. Não podia exigir muito, afinal, estava sozinho no momento. Sua mãe era viúva e depois que entrara naquele hospital, se encontrava solitário e sem condições de exigir:_

_- Aqui rapazinho – lhe estendeu um copo – Um copo de leite_

_- Uau...! – disse antes de tomar o que tinha ali. Kirah sorriu_

_- Que bom que você gosta. Não tenho outra coisa para oferecer, Sarah ainda não veio do mercado... Quer mais um copo? – perguntou tossindo ainda mais forte_

_- Se você quiser... – e sorrindo, ela trouxe mais um copo de leite_

_- Espero que esteja melhor... – ela disse com um sorriso terno_

_- Estou sim, obrigado! – ela tossiu colocando um lenço na frente da boca. Ao tirar o mesmo, Sai observou uma mancha de sangue – Você está bem Kirah?_

_-Ah sim querido, estou sim – sorriu-lhe_

_- Onde está sua família? – perguntou ao ver a casa vazia_

_- Meu marido morreu faz algum tempo..._

_-E seu filho?_

_- Também._

_- Nossa! Morreram de quê? – perguntou sem saber do tormento que causava à mulher_

_- Estavam doentes... Meu marido pegou uma doença chamada câncer. Ele não conseguiu ficar comigo e foi para outro lugar..._

_- Foi pro céu. Todos vão. Os médicos da minha mãe me disseram que é para lá que ela vai, mas eu não vou deixar! – dizia confiante_

_- Que bom... Faz bem ter esperança sabia?_

_-E seu filho?_

_- Estava com uma doença também... Ele tinha apenas oito aninhos quando ficou doente..._

_- Eu tenho oito anos. Vou ficar doente também?_

_- Não... Acho que ninguém mais vai ter essa doença..._

_- E o que ele tinha?_

_- Infecção pulmonar_

_- E o que é isso? – perguntou confuso. Ela lhe sorriu_

_- É um bichinho que entra no pulmão da gente, dificultando a respiração... Mas esse bichinho foi tão danado que levou toda a família dele para morar lá, aí, eles se espalharam..._

_Hoje, Sai sabe muito bem que a infecção se espalhara com muita rapidez, até atingir o sangue. O filho de Kirah não resistiria nem com os melhores remédios._

_- E por que você não os mandou para fora?_

_- Mas eu mandei! – protestou com um sorriso triste e uma lágrima na face – Eles que não sair..._

_- Eles foram para o céu né?_

_- Sim. Foram – sorriu_

_- E você não sente falta deles?_

_- Sentia. Mas aí, eu consegui fazer eles viverem para sempre_

_-Como?_

_- Olhe para lá – ela apontou para um quadro onde estavam duas pessoas. Um homem e um garotinho com os cabelos ruivos como os dela e olhos castanhos como o homem do quadro – Aqueles são meu marido e meu filho_

_- Quem fez?_

_-Eu._

_- E por que disse que eles viveram para sempre?_

_- Porque num quadro, as pessoas vivem para sempre, elas nunca morrem..._

_- Kirah... Posso pintar o céu pra minha mãe ver?_

_- Pode sim, claro, mas por que pergunta isso a mim?_

_- Porque sua casa parece o céu que minha mãe vai..._

_Kirah sorriu e abraçou Sai, depois lhe entregou um caderno de folhas brancas com um estojo de lápis coloridos para ele desenhar. Depois de uma hora desenhando tudo o que ele via na casa, ele mostrou-o para Kirah:_

_- Olha só! – estendeu o caderno_

_- Olha como ficou lindo! Está perfeito! E quem é essa linda mulher de asas de anjo? Sua mãe?_

_- Não. Você._

_Kirah chorou emocionada e abraçou-o. Sai no mesmo dia foi ao hospital e o liberaram para sua mãe, que já se encontrava no quarto. Ele contou sua aventura para a mãe que sorria e já apresentava a face corada. No dia seguinte, quando voltava da escola, recebeu a triste notícia de que sua mais nova amiga foi se encontrar com seu marido e o filho no céu, devido à tuberculose. Sai ficou triste. Apanhou o desenho e olhou para a mulher com asas de anjo, o que foi o necessário para voltar a sorrir pois sabia que Kirah,viveria para sempre em seu quadro, a mulher do copo de leite..._

- Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Ino ao ver que o pintor não havia tocado na comida

- Não... Nada – e começou a comer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aweeee!!!! Capitulo pronto!!! \o/

Desculpem a demora, eu estava viajando n.n"

Esse capítulo é assim mesmo viu gente, voltado para a história do Sai...

Espero que não se importem...

O próximo capitulo vai ser mais voltado para o SasuHina oks?

Valeu por estarem me acompanhando!!!!

**Agradecendo a:**

Maria Lua

Moniket

Kinha Oliver

Sazame Hyuuga

Hinatinnha

FranHyuuga

Ayumi diclonos

Tia-Lulu

Nariki Shiba

**Explicações:**

_Eu achei esse cap. Necessário para poder explicar melhor a história n.n"_

**Tia-Lulu**: eu também acho que o Shino mataria o Kiba, mas, como a FIC é U.A., eu resolvi fazer isso para ver como ficaria a história... Ficou estranha O_O" Hehe... xD

**ayumi diclonos**: O nome da música é _"Desert's Rose"_ _By Sting_. É só procurar que no Youtube tem :)

E mais uma vez, muito obrigado pelo grande apoio que estão me dando ^-^

Até gente! \o

**Bjo!**


	7. As ciganas

Notei q mais alguém gosta do Gaara OO

Franzinha, sorry, demorou pra cair a ficha, só relendo os capítulos escritos por você que eu vi O///O

Então, corrigindo:

**Aviso: **Naruto não me pertence e nem quero, mas o SHIKAMARU é meu e ninguém tira! Ò.ó

"**Pensamentos**_"_

"_Flashbacks"_

Pedradas ao fim do capítulo n.n'

PS: Não é uma songfic, mas foi baseada numa música que eu ouvi... (acho que todo mundo sacou essa ¬¬')

Boa leitura n.n

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6: As ciganas**

Amanheceu e, para sua própria surpresa, Sasuke já estava acordada. Difícil dormir quando se tem nas mãos uma bomba. Ainda ficava se perguntando se não tinha perdido o juízo ou coisa do tipo, sabia que Sakura não iria suportar a presença de Hinata na casa, mas não poderia expulsar a garota delá. Levantou, vestiu-se e se dirigiu à cozinha. Qual não é sua surpresa ao encontrar uma pessoa totalmente estranha ali? Aproximou-se e perguntou com indiferença:

- O que faz aqui?

A pessoa de aparência fúnebre olhou-o com seu olhar vago e nada disse. Voltou-se novamente para seu prato e continuou a comer como se ninguém ali estivesse. Sasuke já estava preparado para mandar aquele ser para fora de sua casa, mas foi impedido pela irmã:

- Hei você, fora daq...

- Não! Espere! – gritou a loira correndo em sua direção – Não o expulse Sasuke...

- Ino?

- Ele é um pintor... – se explicou recuperando o ar – E queria falar com você...

- Então é ele o imperador? – pronunciou finalmente – Ora, então você não é tão relaxado quanto eu pensei que fosse - mas quem ele achava que era para se dirigir assim ao Imperador do Japão? Sinceramente, se ele não dissesse logo o que queria não se importaria de chamar os guardas...

- Diga logo o que quer ou se retire imediatamente

- Meu nome é Sai, sou pintor, como ela já disse

- "Ela"? Trate a princesa com mais formalidade. Ino não é uma qualquer – a garota abaixou a cabeça – E o que quer?

- Bom, eu sou pintor vim até aqui... O que mais eu poderia querer? Lavar o banheiro?

- Cale sua maldita boca quando for se dirigir a mim desta maneira! – elevou o tom de voz

- Irmão, não precisa se exaltar... – tentava convencer Ino

- Calma Imperador, eu apenas quero saber se tem algo em especial que deseja ser eternizado... – disse simplesmente

Sasuke olhava-o com desprezo, mas interessou-se pela proposta. Uma pintura até que não iria sair muito caro naquelas condições... E sabia perfeitamente quem ele queria que fosse eternizado, ou melhor, eternizada:

- Qual seu preço?

- Um lugar para dormir e um prato de comida

- **Apenas isso? – **pensou assustado – **Mas é claro que está contratado**

**-** O que me diz senhor? – perguntava Sai enquanto Ino o olhava, aflita

- Ino, mostre para ele o quarto de hóspedes

**xxxxx**

Hinata abriu os olhos lentamente, se acostumando com a claridade do quarto. Demorou alguns segundos para que ela lembrasse onde estava. Levantou-se e foi direto abrir a janela que dava acesso ao jardim. Como ele ficava lindo ao amanhecer. O sereno molhava de forma parcial as flores do local, a grama brilhava e as rosas em baixo de sua sacada pareciam ter sido respingadas de pequenos diamantes. Ela sorriu. A porta de seu quarto se abre, aparecendo Ino. Ela lhe cumprimentou com um educado "bom dia" e tirou do armário um kimono branco:

- Hora do disfarce? – perguntou sorrindo

- Parece que sim – respondeu Ino

A Hyuuga se vestiu e todo o procedimento da noite anterior ela repetiu sobre a face alva. Iria até ser divertido se ela não tivesse que fazer àquilo para se esconder. Terminado o penteado preso com vários enfeites, a Hyuuga foi guiada para fora, onde estavam Sasuke e um homem de aparência mais sombria, sentado em frente a uma tela segurando uma paleta de tintas. O Imperador fez sinal para que Hinata se sentasse num banco e disse e tom baixo para que só o pintor ouvisse, alguma frase que Sai assentiu com a cabeça. Sasuke se retirou do local acompanhado de Ino, deixando a garota sozinha com o pintor:

- Será que consegue fazer outra cara que não seja essa? – Hinata assustou-se – Não consegue sorrir? – ela bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu – Tudo bem, sorriso é detalhe final... – e voltou sua atenção novamente para a tela, emoldurando o rosto da Hyuuga com um pedaço de carvão

0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke, lendo alguns pergaminhos, assustou-se ao ouvir risadas estridentes vindas da entrada da mansão. Irritado, ele foi até o hall de entrada e se depara com duas jovens. Ambas de longos cabelos negros e roupas de saias rodadas. Uma delas usava um vestido preto com vinho. Um coração negro preso ao pescoço e os cabelos soltos até o fim das costas. A outra, vestido vermelho e uma rosa presa ao cabelo um pouco mais curto que o da amiga. Estavam descalças e usavam braceletes, anéis e pulseiras de ouro. Cada uma carregava consigo uma bolsa com algum objeto que Sasuke não fazia questão de ver.

- O que fazem aqui? Pensam que minha casa é o que?! – disse demonstrando leve irritação

- Somos ciganas, senhor – disse a de vermelho

- E não precisa se exaltar...

- Verdade, viemos fazer-te um favor

A cigana do coração negro aproximou-se do Uchiha que não conseguiu se mexer. Olhou em seus olhos como se assim pudesse ler seu interior e, de fato, ela podia. Depois de alguns segundos, os outros moradores da residência já se encontravam à frente da mansão, curiosos e assustados por ver aquelas estranhas e por ver a falta de reação do Imperador:

- O quê?! – exclamou surpresa, logo depois olhou para Hinata, que até então se encontrava escondida atrás de algumas flores – Como conseguiu essa façanha tão rápido?!

Todos se assustaram. Quem conseguiu qual façanha? Sasuke segurou a mulher pelo pulso

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Kate e o senhor está me machucando – disse séria enquanto o fitava irritada. Sasuke soltou-a

- Eu conheço vocês... – pronunciou Sai, que até então só havia visto as duas de costas.

- Sai! – pronunciou a outra cigana. Kate olhou para trás e confirmou o que a amiga dissera – então é nesse buraco que se esconde?

- Kate e... – fora interrompido

- Sabe que meu nome não pode ser dito – alertou a outra

- Claro... Kate e a "Cigana sem nome" – ele sorriu – Faz tempo não?

- As conhece? – Perguntou o imperador

- Vamos dizer que entre uma andança e outra, pintei-as em um quadro

- Posso ver? – perguntou o imperador olhando para elas

- Se "vossa majestade" não se importar em esperar um pouco para que busquemos o quadro em nosso atual aposento... – disse Kate

- Vai me trazer a porcaria do quadro ou não? – disse calmamente

- Vai nos deixar dar-lhes um consulta? – sugeriu a cigana sem nome

**xxxxx**

- É um trabalho muito bom – deu seu veredicto assim que viu a perfeição da obra de Sai – Ficará uma obra muito boa – disse Sasuke enfim olhando para Sai

- Poderia me devolver o quadro? – perguntou Kate, querendo de volta o quadro em que ela e a amiga estão

- Tome – pronuncia entregando-lhe o objeto sem nenhum cuidado

- Agora, a consulta, por favor? – Sai tapa a boca com a mão, para esconder o sorriso, coisa não muito normal para uma pessoa como ele

- Não estou doente, obrigado – lhe dá as costas

- Você prometeu. Promessa é dívida.

- Na verdade, promessa é dúvida. Promissória, como as que vocês tem, sim, é dívida. – disse Sai

- Não se meta Sai. O Imperador prometeu que pagaria nossa consulta e deverá cumprir – disse Kate com firmeza

- Acha mesmo que preciso de ciganas para me dizerem do futuro? Olhe para mim, sou o Imperador!

- Pouco me importa isso, você prometeu, deverá cumprir

Derrotado, o Uchiha aceitou. Derrotado, não pela insistência, mas pela curiosidade. Seria interessante saber o que o futuro reservava para si, mesmo que fosse apenas uma hipótese. A cigana sem nome ficou de se encarregar do Uchiha, enquanto Kate fora saber do futuro da Hyuuga – mesmo sem ninguém saber.

- Separe o baralho em três – disse a cigana, assim Sasuke o fez – Tire a primeira carta, por favor – mais uma vez – Hum... Você teve um passado conturbado não? Morte do pai... Pelo próprio filho? – Sasuke assustou-se. A história que ele desmentia durante todos os anos, mudando sempre sua versão, fora descoberta assim? – Deve ter sido duro. Mas mentir para as pessoas que seu pai morreu de tuberculose não mudará nada – disse fitando-o

-... – estava sem palavras

- Tire mais uma carta – novamente repetiu a ação interior – Oh... – balbuciou erguendo a sobrancelha – Realmente, tem uma pedra no seu sapato. E como é irritante! Porque não manda ela logo pro inferno? – perguntou o encarando – desculpe... – abaixou a cabeça – Ah, mas vejo que alguém está começando a tomar conta do seu gélido coração – falou com ternura – Isso é bom... – sorriu – Mais uma carta, por favor – Sasuke assim o fez novamente, mas dessa vez, a carta não era a das melhores. A cigana sem nome viu o que era e, com um semblante triste revelou ao Imperador, uma carta que mostrava um coração com três espadas cravadas no mesmo.

**xxxxx**

Kate agora, lia atentamente, cada linha marcada na mão da Hyuuga. Como se ali revelassem os traços de sua vida, ela foi revelando aos poucos as verdades que Hinata vivera. Era de dar medo. Após ler a última linha de sua mão, Kate revelou:

- Você viverá – acho que já o vive – um sentimento que aparentemente é impossível. Eu disse aparentemente. Você precisa aprender a ver com os olhos da alma, Hinata.

A Hyuuga se assusta

- Olha, vocês vão perceber o amor que sentem um pelo outro em meio à uma guerra. E não digo uma guerra de emoções, mas uma guerra de verdade – depois de terminar tal frase, ela se levanta e segue rumo à saída do recinto – Foi bom te conhecer. Enfim alguém de alma pura – e essas foram as últimas palavras de Kate que foram ouvidas.

Juntamente è Cigana sem nome, a jovem encantadora de corações seguiu seu rumo. O destino delas? Simplesmente não tinham. Iriam para onde o vento as levasse, como em um sonho...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Awe,awe,awe \õ/**

**Enfim, criei vergonha na cara e postei o capítulo.**

**Quero agradecer muito à FranHyuuga e JinchurikiGIRL**

**Valeu por não desistirem de mim gente!!!**

**Beijos e mais beijos para vocês duas!!!**

**P.S.: Esse foi um presentinho de páscoa, já que chocolate não ia dar n.n'**

**P.S.S.: JinchurikiGIRL, você leu "Se Houver Amanhã"? De Sidney Sheldon? OMG! Acho esse livro MARA!**

**P.S.S.:É...Melhor parar de falar besteira =P **

**Tô indo povinho, ou melhor, povinhas \o**


	8. A outra Face de Uchiha Sasuke

**Capítulo sete: A outra face de Uchiha Sasuke**

Hinata andava pela mansão pensando no que havia dito a cigana. Um amor em meio à Guerra? Temia que o que ela lhe dissera se realizasse de fato. Seus pensamentos não duraram muito com Sakura esbarrando na Hyuuga "acidentalmente":

- Olhe por onde anda! – disse ríspida, lançando-lhe um olhar nada amigável.

- Desculpe – murmurou tentando evitar alguma discussão.

- "Desculpe"? É só o que sabe dizer? – indagou pondo-se em sua frente – Não gosto da maneira sonsa que você tem. Claro que debaixo disso tudo, você não presta. Sinto o cheiro de vadias de longe – disse pronta para levantar sua mão e desferir-lhe um tapa, quando Ino chamou

- Sasuke quer vê-la...

- A mim? – perguntou felicíssima a Haruno, logo mudando suas feições: De irritada para angelical.

- Não... Hinata – disse em tom baixo e segurando um riso pequeno.

A Haruno irritada, virou-lhes as costas e saiu em direção ao seu quarto. Ino guiou Hinata para a sala e lá estavam Sasuke, um homem que trajava roupas de guerra e uma mulher que o acompanhava. O Imperador se aproximou da Hyuuga e com a mão em suas costas, guiou-a para mais perto:

- Shikamaru, essa é Hinata – ela o cumprimentou com uma reverência. Ele fez o mesmo em seguida, a mulher – Hinata, esse é Shikamaru, líder das minhas tropas – disse apontando para a mulher – E essa é Temari, sua esposa. Será que vocês duas não podem ir até o jardim? Preciso ter uma conversa com o General agora. – ambas concordaram e se retiraram

- Então é ela? – perguntou com os olhos um pouco mais abertos que o normal – Vai ser meio complicado não? Pelo que me disse, tem alguém atrás dela...

- Não quero pensar nisso. Não agora. – murmurou ele. Só de pensar no que poderia acontecer sua cabeça começava a doer.

.

No jardim, Temari conversava radiante com a Hyuuga, fazendo a mesma sorrir vez ou outra. Era incrível como uma pessoa alegre assim como Temari podia se dar tão bem com uma pessoa fechada como o esposo.

- E como se conheceram, Temari-san? – perguntou curiosa a moça de olhos perolados.

- Bom... – ela parou de andar pelo vasto jardim e abriu um sorriso tímido – Tudo é graças ao Imperador – e se pôs a andar novamente

- Sasuke-sama? – pronunciou surpresa – O que ele fez?

A loira parou de andar e sentou-se em um banco abaixo do pé do pessegueiro, chamou a Hyuuga com um gesto, e esta caminhou lentamente até a loira, sentindo o doce aroma de pêssego que o vento trazia. Aquele doce aroma lhe invadiu a mente, e lhe proporcionou uma sensação estranha de felicidade, alegria por estar ali... Nem ela sabia dizer ao certo.

Hinata se sentou ao lado de Temari, e ambas ficaram maravilhadas com a bela visão natural.

A leve brisa fresca, sobressaltava as folhas secas da terra, fazendo-as levantar vôo, As flores de pêssego rosáceas e leves, se despregavam dos finos galhos da árvore, caindo sob os pés das moças, que não se arrependeram em nada por ter ido conversar naquele local.

Então, como se assistisse a um teatro, Temari começou a lhe falar de toda a sua historia, assim como era lembrada pela loira...

"_No Japão feudal, existem casas que cuidam e educam de maneira refinada suas Gueixas._

_Tudo com o propósito de conquistar mais fregueses e aumentar a popularidade que o local já tinha._

_Uma das casas mais visitadas era onde Temari trabalhava. Todas as gueixas bem vestidas, cabelos alinhados, rostos e lábios pintados com capricho e mãos bem cuidadas. _

_Coreografia arduamente ensaiada, atendimento refinado e digno de cinco estrelas, a casa de Tsunade era a mais procurada em todo o território japonês. _

_O que atraia a atenção do General naquele local, não eram as belas mulheres ou a decoração, e sim Temari. _

_Ele não sabia seu nome nem o que fazia ali, mas desde o dia em que a viu sem toda a pintura escondendo-lhe a face, não conseguia parar de pensar na loira de olhos verdes. Sempre que podia, ia até lá, alugava-a por uma noite e, ao contrário dos outros homens, que as chamavam para dançar para um grupo de amigos, servir-lhes de outra maneira ou até mesmo fazer companhia para as esposas, Shikamaru a levava para andar de carruagem, conversar numa praça pouco movimentada..._

_Era um verdadeiro cavalheiro com ela. Todavia, o dinheiro que gastava com esses "passeios" lhe tomava quase meio salário e isso era muito dinheiro. Em uma das conversas que teve a ela, onde a bela mulher revelou-lhe o nome e seu lugar de origem, Shikamaru acabou confessando o que mais desejava no mundo: ela_

_- Não brinque comigo... Estávamos tão bem... – disse virando o rosto em direção oposta ao dele_

_- Mas eu posso te dar uma vida digna! Não precisará mais ensaiar uma dança, ou como se serve uma bandeja! Não precisará mais esconder o seu rosto que tanto admiro... – disse ele trazendo a face da amada num ponto que pudesse fitar seus olhos. A maquiagem estava começando a borrar pelas lágrimas que caíam_

_- O valor que cada uma de nós tem, é muito alto. Por isso, quando entramos nessa vida, sabemos que não poderemos casar ou ter algum romance... Não seremos livres a esse ponto... Veja só você: vem me encontrar vez ou outra. Aposto que não tem dinheiro suficiente para alugar-me... – disse com um sorriso triste – Acha que não queria? Acha que não queria ter uma vida também?_

_- Então por que entrou praquela casa? – perguntou demonstrando leve irritação_

_- Porque jamais poderia imaginar que encontraria você_

_Ambos se calaram e depois de algum tempo, eles voltaram. A chuva começara a cair, revelando por debaixo do pó branco e lábios carmim a verdadeira face daquela Gueixa. Ele a deixou frente ao portão e ela, sentindo que suas lágrimas não poderiam ser vistas por causa da chuva, arriscou um sorriso para ele. Antes que pudesse sentir os pés tocando o chão, Shikamaru a puxou para um beijo, um beijo calmo, sem luxuria sem desejo, apenas para sentir os lábios da mulher que amava e lhe era proibida, ao menos uma vez._

_Quando este cessou, ele disse encarando-a:_

_- Vou ficar algum tempo sem te ver, mas acredite, vou arranjar dinheiro suficiente para tirá-la daqui_

_- É tudo o que quero – respondeu sentindo os olhos marejarem. _

_Desse dia em diante, ambos não se viram mais. Tinham a esperança de que talvez se encontrassem mais tardado, mas a esperança pouco a pouco morria... O General não conseguia pensar em formas efetivas de ataque e Temari muito menos podia se concentrar nas danças, muitas noites sem poder se apresentar. Olhava a imagem no espelho e desejava algum dia poder tirar aquela máscara pintada à pele e seguir uma vida normal... Todas ali desejavam isso, mas ao contrário da colega, nenhuma tinha o coração ocupado._

_**.**_

_- Shikamaru – a voz do Imperador adentrou a sala. Sasuke fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou da mesa – O que há de errado?_

_- Não temos homens suficientes para encurralar o inimigo e... – foi interrompido_

_- Não foi isso que perguntei. Quero saber o que há de errado com você._

_- Comigo nada – disse voltando a analisar o mapa – Então, como eu dizia, temos que arranjar outra tática ou senão vamos perder o território para os... –uma mão fechada batendo com brusquidão na mesa, em cima do mapa que shikamaru analisava o fez tirar de seus devaneios. – Senhor, se não me deixar pensar, não podemos atacar..._

_- Você já não está pensando mesmo, que diferença isso fará?_

_Chateado com sua própria falta de descrição, O General acabou confessando à Sasuke tudo o que se passava no meio conturbado de sua vida, a qual incluía um amor proibido por uma Gueixa. Sem dizer palavra alguma, o Imperador retirou-se do recinto e disse-lhe:_

_- Volte ao trabalho_

_**.**_

_Haviam se passado dois meses desde que tivera o "desabafo" com Sasuke. Se arrependia todos os dias por ter confiado isso ao seu superior. O Imperador já tinha seus problemas, que poderia fazer ele com o problema dos outros?_

_Em uma das monótonas tardes na casa de Gueixas, Tsunade recebeu uma inesperada carta que informava e exigia total presença das moças da casa, pois o Imperador tinha interesse em "adquirir" alguma das garotas. A agitação na casa foi enorme. Até mesmo Temari, que a ninguém queria ver ou servir, fora puxada para o meio de eufóricas e assanhadas Gueixas que já sonhavam com um futuro fora dali:_

_- Será que ele me escolherá, Kimy? – perguntava sorridente Karin, enquanto repassava o perfume_

_- Tanto faz desde que ele traga um amigo bem rico para cá... – sorriu maliciosamente a loira que já começara a rir junto à colega_

_- Eu não irei – disse Temari decidida, se levantando erguendo do banquinho frente ao espelho e indo em direção à porta_

_- Por que não, Temari-san? – perguntou perplexa Kimy_

_- Porque não. – mas antes que pudesse dar as costas para as meninas, Tsunade a parou_

_- Você vai se apresentar ao Imperador – disse ameaçadoramente – Você é propriedade minha, lembra-se? Tem que fazer o que eu mandar e isso inclui participar dos eventos da casa!_

_- Mas já tenho alguém que virá me buscar, Tsunade-sama sabe! – tentou se explicar aflita_

_- Fazem dois meses que ele não comparece! – depois, colocou a mão sobre o ombro da moça – Hei... Homens são assim... Agora vai se arrumar! – gritou a última frase_

_**.**_

_Todas as quinze garotas estavam prontas com seus melhores kimonos e cabelos ajeitados da maneira mais impecável e decorada possível. Todas em fila uma ao lado da outra e sorrindo, esperando a vinda do "todo-poderoso". Fora Temari, todas estavam animadas. A casa fora fechada para infelicidade de alguns fregueses. Ela ainda tinha esperanças de que o General entrasse por aquela porta e a levasse dali. Mas não foi ele que ela viu entrar:_

_- Seja bem-vindo Imperador! – disse felicíssima Tsunade – Aqui estão nossas garotas... – disse mostrando-as – Se o senhor quiser... – mas não pode terminar a frase_

_- Quero aquela ali – disse apontando para Temari que só pode deixar que a boca se abrisse num "O" surpreso. As garotas começaram a rir animadas com a situação, mas Temari não estava_

_- Tem certeza? – perguntou a dona da Casa, ainda mais surpresa que a Gueixa – O senhor nem ao menos..._

_- Ela. – deixou bem claro – Não precisa arrumar suas malas – disse fitando-a – Para onde vai terá tudo o que precisa – Vamos Jiraya – disse ao amigo_

_- Eu acho que vou ficar... Se importa?_

_- Claro que não. – disse se retirando. Logo atrás, Tsunade empurrava a gueixa escolhida_

_Temari não podia acreditar, aquilo não estava acontecendo... Não podia acontecer, ela não o queria! Olhou mais uma vez para a porta de entrada, esperando que ele ali aparecesse. Mas a porta da carruagem foi fechada e ele não veio._

_**.**_

_- Limpe o rosto – disse o Imperador lhe estendendo um lenço_

_- Me leve de volta! – ela gritou num momento de desespero. Sasuke apenas lançou-lhe um olhar nada significativo – Desculpe... É que eu... – abaixou o olhar enquanto lágrimas rolavam a face_

_- Não chore. Não quero que "ele"a veja com os olhos inchados _

_- Ele quem?_

_Sasuke nada respondeu desta vez. Temari nem tentou saber o que aquilo queria dizer, soube que seria levada para outra pessoa. Aquilo não a alegrou nem um pouco. Limpou o rosto automaticamente. Não sabia se estava vivendo uma realidade ou um sonho. Enfim chegaram á uma casa que parecia estar em festa. Aniversário, ela concluiu. _

_O Imperador saiu da carruagem e estendeu a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Seguiram para o pequeno portão. A casa não era chique como seria a casa de algum amigo do Feudo._

_Era de alguém que possuía boa vida. O tipo de casa que talvez Shikamaru morasse... _

_Pensando nisso, baixou a cabeça enquanto entrava no local._

_Os homens que lá estavam, pararam de conversar e beber, tendo em vista quem entrava. Pôde-se ouvir comentários do tipo "ele a achou" ou "ele conseguiu". A Gueixa estranhou quando viu que aos poucos a casa se via esvaziando:_

_- Você espera aqui – disse Sasuke enquanto ia ao quintal da casa chamar o anfitrião. Quando voltou disse-lhe – Ele já vem. A propósito, você é seu presente de aniversário – e desapareceu porta à fora_

_Temari não gostava de pensar na hipótese de ser um presente. Sabia que tinha um valor e não era de dinheiro. _

_Quem lhe mostrou isso fora seu tão amado que ela nem sabia se iria mesmo buscá-la ou não. As esperanças teriam sido vãs? De repente, passos firmes até onde estava. A pessoa parecia não encará-la. Foi então que ouviu a tão conhecida voz lhe dizendo:_

_- Pode ir embora se quiser. Na minha vida só tem espaço para uma mulher – aquela era a voz de Shikamaru. Surpresa ela o fitou com os olhos espantados sem acreditar que era mesmo ele. E, o que a deixou ainda mais contente, não queria outra mulher! Apenas ela! _

_- Mas eu não irei embora – disse esperando que ele reconhecesse sua voz. O Nara, antes de costas, voltou-se rápido em direção a voz e, vendo a dona dela, correu ainda atordoado em sua direção, abraçando-a a beijando-a apaixonadamente. Agora Temari tinha certeza: estava vivendo um sonho."_

**.**

- Vamos embora Temari? – a voz de Shikamaru chamou a esposa

- Claro – ela lhe sorriu – foi bom conversar com você Hinata.

- Digo o mesmo, Temari-san – retornou-lhe o sorriso – Que bela história a de vocês... – disse enquanto seguia com a mesma para frente da mansão. A história comoveu-a tanto que precisou segurar-se para não chorar

- Eu também acho – a própria riu. Enquanto era ajudada a subir na carruagem, ela disse a Hinata – Hei, contos de fadas acontece. Só é preciso ter paciência – e a carruagem partiu

Enquanto voltava para dentro do recinto, avistou Sasuke ao longe sentado sobre a sombra de uma árvore. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do que fez, mesmo discretamente, ao amigo. Foi até ele com passos tímidos e silenciosos. Ao chegar ao seu lado, o Uchiha olhou-a interrogativo, e esta respondeu:

- Apenas queria agradecer-lhe pelo que faz a mim... Obrigado por tudo... É uma grande pessoa – sorriu na tentativa de esconder o nervosismo

- Grande pessoa? – ele proferiu irônico – Não agradeça, não precisa – disse sem fitá-la

- Pode confiar em mim, senhor... Tem em mim uma irmã – e retirou-se em seguida. Após a Hyuuga entrar na casa e Sasuke encontrar-se novamente só, um sorriso riscou-lhe os lábios e ele ironizou em voz alta:

- Qual sua idéia em relação ao incesto?

**xxxxx**

**Awe, awe, awe! \õ/**

**Eu postei gente, olha aí!Eu postei!**

***Música de aleluia ao fundo***

**Opa, não perdi leitores! Uhuu! – pula que nem saci sem perna –**

**Que bom vê-las por aqui =D**

**Agradecimentos à:**

**FranHyuuga; Maria Lua; Ayumi Diclonos; Gesy; Tia Kate-chan**

**Desculpem-me não responder cada uma como merecem e como eu deveria, acontece que pouco tempo e... Enfim, foi maus =(**

**Beijos a todas!!! E mais uma vez, obrigado por não desistirem de mim!**

**- **

**Betado por: Tia Kate-chan ^.^**


	9. O Imperador Chinês

**Capítulo oito: O Imperador Chinês**

Faltava um mês para o aniversário de Sasuke quando este mandou Lee entregar ao Imperador da China o convite de seu aniversário. Esperava poder nesse dia, que era de festa para todos seus súditos, chegar a um acordo com Inuzuka Kiba e poder assim, cancelar o aviso de ataque.

Lee, chegando ao país, foi recebido com desconfiança pelos guardas reais. Fora levado até uma ampla sala ricamente decorada e enfeitada, onde, ainda com olhar analítico, pôs-se a se sentar em uma das almofadas que o cômodo oferecia. Eis que surge uma voz por de trás das grossas cortinas de veludo:

- Não me lembro de mandar-lhe sentar – rapidamente, o rapaz pôs-se de pé. Estava diante do Imperador

- Desculpe-me, senhor – se curvou com a face rubra pela vergonha – A viagem foi cansativa... Desculpe-me – disse mais uma vez

- Problema algum. – disse sem olhar para quem lhe dirigia a palavra – Diga logo o que pretende

- Em nome do Imperador do Japão, Uchiha Sasuke, trago ao senhor os mais sinceros cumprimentos de meu senhor e de todo o povo japonês. – após breve pausa estendeu-lhe um envelope vermelho, lacrado com o brasão imperial japonês dos Uchiha – Meu senhor mandou

- O que é? – indagou enquanto abria o mesmo – Aniversário de "Vossa Majestade"? – riu – O que o Uchiha pretende? Dar uma festinha e reunir os amigos?

- Ele gostaria de sua presença em seu aniversário – rebateu – Se me permite falar, acho que seria uma ótima oportunidade de colocar as cartas na mesa e resolverem de uma forma diplomática a questão do ataque – surpreendido e irritado com o desabafo audacioso do rapaz trajado de verde, Kiba respondeu:

- Pois diga a sua majestade – irnozou – que eu vou à sua festinha – e virando-lhe as costas, encerrou – agora vá.

Seguindo o conselho ameaçador do poderoso, este se retirou com pressa, parando somente na saída da cidade para beber um pouco d'água, comprar mantimentos e retornar para a pátria.

**.**

Faltava uma semana para os festejos quando Lee enfim chegou. Deixou de dormir uma noite toda para chegar o quanto antes ao império japonês. Quando avistou os portões da mansão, deixou-se cair nos degraus de entrada, chamando a atenção das criadas que ali passavam. Foi levado para dentro do recinto dos empregados, sentado num confortável amontoado de almofadas de plumas, enquanto era ajudado por duas criadas. Uma delas fazia compressas sobre o rosto queimado pelo calor escaldante e o frio cortante do deserto, enquanto a outra colocava seus pés machucados numa banheira de água morna. O Imperador logo foi avisado de sua chegada, indo de imediato ao encontro de seu informante:

- Meus cumprimentos, Lee – este apenas curvou a cabeça, tamanho o cansaço – Espero que melhore

- Obrigado senhor, vou melhorar, tenho o fogo da juventude! - disse com a voz rouca – Trago notícias

- Diga, se estiver em condições

- O Imperador da China confirmou presença. Ele virá aos festejos de seu aniversário, senhor

Sasuke não sabia se a notícia lhe agradava ou perturbava. De certo modo, precisava que seu atual inimigo comparecesse em sua residência para tentar de forma amigável, convencê-lo de que uma guerra naquele momento, não seria de nada conveniente. Por outro lado, desejava ver a cabeça do adorador de cães, rolar pelos imaculados degraus de seu palácio. Embora quisesse a morte do oponente devia evitar ao máximo que pudesse qualquer conflito por mínimo que fosse. Tudo o que agora precisava, era de uma companhia agradável, que não ficasse lembrando-o de suas tarefas e funções para com o país, tais que ele sabia de cor. Despedindo-se cordialmente de Lee, seguiu a passos rápidos para o jardim.

Parou tendo em vista aquela paisagem que jamais sairia de sua mente. Notando que sua presença ainda era desconhecida pela jovem, ficou observando a cena detalhadamente, para que quando se lembrasse, pudesse vê-la fielmente em seus sonhos. Hinata estava trajada com um kimono branco, coberto por detalhes coloridos, que deixavam fora de vista a cor real do tecido. Na vestimenta, haviam várias gueixas pintadas em situações diferentes: umas costurando, outras se penteando, arrumando colegas ou dançando. Um laço típico da região na cor vermelha, presa em sua cintura e os longos cabelos negro-azulados estavam presos num coque, preso por um pente de marfim detalhado, trazido da Espanha.

A bela lia. Entretida no livro de uma maneira, que nem se dava conta de que era observada de duas formas diferentes: uma delas era de forma crítica, pelo pintor Sai que estava na metade do quadro. A outra por Sasuke que a observava de forma apaixonada. Quando o pintor, instantes depois se retirou para retocar algumas partes de sua arte, Sasuke se aproximou da jovem sorrindo:

- Ainda lendo? – ela voltou os olhos para Sasuke e sorriu – Parece que vive em meio às ilusões.

- Nada parece. Vivo realmente em uma – sorriu serena – Por favor, sente-se – apontou à ele a cadeira do jardim, ao lado da sua. Sasuke sentou-se e ambos começaram descontraída conversa. Ao longe, quem os olhava com desaprovação era Sakura. A gueixa tinha sido deixada de lado, não por Sasuke estar apaixonado pela Hyuuga, mas sim pela rosácea demonstrar ser aos outros criados, superior a eles, agindo como uma menina mimada, querendo, pedindo, exigindo tudo o que queria. Ganhou como punição, a única coisa que temia: a exclusão por parte de Sasuke.

**.**

Na varanda de seu quarto, Ino observava o amplo e colorido jardim com os olhos cheios de admiração. O que o par de cristalinos olhos gravava para depois poder ser reaplicado no lindo bordado que a loira fazia, era o casal de dois pássaros azuis que possuíam a ponta da cabeça e o cumprimento das asas num tom de verde resplandecente, que brilhava quando o pequenino animal voava por entre o céu iluminado pela hora do dia. Sorriu ao ver o pequeno alçar vôo para fora das dependências imperiais.

Enfim, retomou atenção ao bordado e aos poucos, percebia que os riscos esboçados naquela parte do lençol de linho ganhavam vida e cor, deixando o antes sem-graça lençol branco agora muito mais belo. Sem perceber, passou duas horas assim, bordando e admirando vez ou outra, a paisagem á sua volta. Até que seus olhos pousaram sobre a imagem de Sai. Este, sentado no seu banquinho de madeira, esboçava com o pedaço de carvão vários traços que a princesa não podia ver, devido à grande tela na frente do rapaz.

Um tanto insegura, ela levantou-se de onde estava e, deixando o bordado sobre a cama, foi até o jardim. Gostava de ver Sai pintando e o artista nunca se negou a deixá-la vê-lo executando seu trabalho, ainda mais por ninguém nunca pedir-lhe permissão para ver nenhuma de suas pinturas. Sai começou a se interessar pela moça, não pelo fato de ter uma admiradora ou ver que ela tinha tamanho dom par as artes, mas sim porque ela não tinha medo de ser quem era. Era quieta, tímida, meiga e atenciosa. Defeito? De modo algum. Uma grande qualidade, na opinião do artista. Por ser tímida e quieta, não fazia muitos amigos, o que a fazia ter mais atenção, por não dar ouvido à tantas bobagens ditas em seu meio social. A atenção que tinha era com as pessoas principalmente crianças. Meiga com quem precisava da atenção que ela tanto tinha para oferecer. E, não eram necessárias palavras para saber sua opinião. Sai só precisava olhar o brilho dos olhos da moça para saber o que sentia ela em cada um de seus silêncios.

Por mais que gostasse dela, _aquele _quando que pintava agora não podia ser visto por ela. Mas não tomou o cuidado de ver se ela se aproximava ou não, sendo surpreendido pela voz baixa lhe indagando:

- Posso ver? – deixando a respiração prender-se por um momento. Retornado o susto, cobriu a tela ainda em branco e com a voz alterada disse

- Saia daqui

- O que... Aconteceu? – balbuciou com o semblante confuso

- Agora! – gritou ele sem querer magoá-la, mas a reação foi bem essa

Pôde vê-la dando dois passos para trás com os olhos lacrimejantes e depois, ouviu os passos abafados pela grama se apressarem numa breve corrida. Sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Não sabia como agir com as pessoas e, justamente quem não queria machucar, acabou o fazendo. O quadro, que antes com tanto entusiasmo fazia, agora não lhe interessava mais. Guardou-o e ficou pensativo durante bom tempo em baixo de uma vasta árvore. Quando notou, o sol estava há alguns instantes de se pôr. Teve uma idéia.

**.**

Já era a terceira vez que Ino trançava os cabelos, desta vez, com uma fita na cor azul. Não conseguia entender porque havia sido repelida daquela maneira por Sai, a pessoa que ela tinha certeza que conquistara como amigo. Zangava-se consigo mesma quando pensava no pintor de uma forma mais afetiva. Ele era apenas seu amigo! Como poderia ter seus olhos pregados tanto na face pálida e inexpressiva daquele homem? Como poderia se alegrar tanto quando ele lhe dirigia a palavra? Por que gostava tanto de atravessar a madrugada conversando com ele? Ainda fixada em seus pensamentos, quase não notou que alguém batia á sua janela. Abriu-a:

- Sai! – exclamou espantada e confusa

- Pode me acompanhar? – pediu com a feição indecisa, o que deixou a loira ainda mais confusa, porém, acabou concordando.

Seguiram os dois para a longa escadaria que os levou à um pagode, na colina que dava vista á cidade que começava a se iluminar, preparando-se para a noite. Ino olhou a cidade com imensa emoção, porém, não era aquela visão que o rapaz queria que a jovem guardasse:

- Garanto que este lado é mais bonito – apontou para o lado contrário que esta estava virada.

Quando a princesa voltou-se, viu o entardecer mais lindo de sua vida. O céu, num misto de vermelho, laranja, aos poucos dava espaço a um céu salpicado de rosa, que escurecia até chegar num azul escuro. A noite começaria dali a um tempo. E o Sol, que aos poucos abandonava o horizonte, era como se estivesse se despedindo de mais um dia. Ino deixou que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos, ainda abertos, admirando a paisagem não querendo perder nenhum segundo do que via. Foi quando Sai começou a falar:

- Desculpe-me se não deixei que visse meu quadro. É para ser uma surpresa – ela o fitou compreensiva – tanto para mim, quanto para você.

- Quem deve desculpas sou eu. Não deveria ter me intrometido. Só não consigo entender porque ficou tão irritado... – balbuciou a última frase envergonhada

- Não é preciso entender – disse ele depositando nas mãos da princesa, o pássaro que horas antes esta bordava – Apenas... Observe – disse apontando o pôr-do-sol, que estava quase desaparecendo. Então, ela soltou a pequenina e frágil ave que bateu as asas e saiu voando em direção ao sol.

**.**

O jantar havia sido servido e todos estavam à mesa. Hinata, já acostumada com o traje de gueixa, se vestia como tal e Sakura que embora não gostasse se vestia como uma também. Todos jantaram e, a contragosto de Sasuke, conversavam sobre o aniversário do anfitrião:

- Não está animado, Sasuke? – perguntou a Hinata

- Definitivamente, não

- Eu já mandei buscarem meu vestido no alfaiate – informou dando atenção excessiva a si mesma, Sakura

- Isso não nos interessa – disse Sai

- Sasuke! Não vai dizer nada? – escandalizou incrédula

- Apoiado – disse o Imperador – Não podemos falar de outra coisa?

- Mas a cidade não fala em nada que não seja sobre os festejos. Ainda mais agora que o boato de que o Imperador da China compareça se espalhou – informou Sai

- Não é boato – disse Sasuke querendo acabar com aquele mistério – Inuzuka Kiba realmente vem à festa

Hinata empalideceu. De repente, viu em frente aos seus olhos a cena de sua família sobre uma poça de sangue, ela, obrigada a se casar com um monstro, os dias incontáveis que passou no deserto e o medo que tomara conta dela quando se encontrou em meio à escuridão de um quarto desconhecido.

- Hinata? – chamou mais uma vez Ino – Tudo bem?

- Tudo... – gaguejou num tom de voz quase inaudível

- Por que essa feição de preocupada? – foi à vez de Sasuke perguntar

- Com licença – pediu se levantando da mesa e indo, de cabeça baixa até seu quarto.

Precisava pensar, precisava manter a calma. O Imperador da China estaria ali, bem em seu esconderijo, o único lugar que ela achava estar segura. E se pedisse à Sasuke que o dispensasse? Não, ela sabia que isso era impossível, estaria sendo descortês e provavelmente provocaria a ira do inimigo. Além do mais, não tinha esse direito. Talvez, se ela pedisse para ficar em seu aposento durante a festa, alegando estar sentindo mal-estar, poderia evitar vê-lo e ser reconhecida.

Limpou o rosto com gestos automáticos, o medo era tanto que a impedia de raciocinar direito. Foi dormir com a cabeça doendo, latejando de perguntas e soluções nada agradáveis.

Na China, Kiba se preparava para a longa viagem que faria. Não sabia por que ir, mas algo lhe dizia no íntimo que a viagem seria proveitosa.

Com as bagagens prontas, dez servos se revezando na ida para o Japão, este se sentou em sua luxuosa carruagem e, enquanto durante a noite os cavalos puro-sangue deslizavam pela areia agora fria, o imperador respirava o ar sentindo o perfume que nele estava impregnado.

Reconheceria este cheiro em qualquer lugar.

- É o cheiro _dela_.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

" **Nóis tarda mais num falha!"**

**Hehe! n.n'**

**Então gente, eu sei que eu demorei, eu sei, mas, antes tarde do que nunca, pelo menos eu escrevi o capítulo =D**

**Espero que esteja do gosto de vocês. Eu sei povo, ficou pequeno o capítulo, mas não tinha muita coisa para dizer nele... Tipo uma prévia do próximo capítulo que eu garanto, vai ser maior que este x.X'**

**Beijos e mais beijos!**

**Até o próximo post!**


	10. Parte I A Festa

**Capítulo 9**

**Parte I – A Festa**

O Sol entrava por entre as frestas das cortinas iluminando parte do luxuoso quarto. Sasuke não estava nada satisfeito pois sabia que aquele era o dia em que toda cidade estaria o esperando para uma comemoração que ele não fazia questão que houvesse. Como fazia todos os dias, levantou-se, lavou o rosto, trocou-se... Ao abrir a porta, os criados que passavam se curvaram o parabenizando. O Imperador suspirou. Aquele seria um longo dia...

.

A carruagem balançava como um navio em alto mar num dia monótono sem ondas grandes, porém, o mar em que estavam navegando era de areia. Nada se via além de areia e mais areia. O calor dentro da cabine do Imperador chinês fazia o nobre senhor passar mal, obrigando seus servos a pararem diversas vezes para acudi-lo. Aquilo era ridículo! – pensava – O que estaria alguém como ele enfrentando toda aquela tortura escaldante? Poderia muito bem dar meia volta naquele instante e ir embora. Para ele, que se explodisse o aniversariante e todo seu povo. Que mal teria? Não devia explicações a ninguém... Mesmo assim, ele sentia que algo o forçava a ir até lá. Consolava-se ao lembrar que era apenas uma noite, nada além de uma noite. Poderia ser proveitosa também. Um homem ocupado e em tal posto como o Uchiha deveria ter um harém particular ou algo parecido. Sorriu satisfeito com a hipótese. Quem sabe não se divertiria?

Pensamentos logo afastados quando sentiu um perfume forte. Os olhos, antes fechados, agora estavam arregalados de surpresa. Novamente aquele cheiro! O cheiro dela! Numa ordem, a carruagem parou e ele desceu a toda do veículo. Pode ver uma silhueta feminina sumir no horizonte e correu em sua direção. O calor estava pregando uma peça, mas ele pouco se importava. Fosse ilusão ou não, precisava alcançá-la de qualquer maneira. Os outros servos o seguiram, temerosos de sua segurança, não por respeito ou devoção, mas por medo de serem castigados.

Kiba sentia seu cheiro cada vez mais forte. Aquele aroma de rosas só podia pertencer a ela. Sua rosa, somente sua. Via-à frente aos olhos. Ela parecia zombar de sua situação. Sua voz surgia de todos os lados e Kiba chegou até mesmo a cair na areia fina, de tanto torcer o pescoço tentando encontrar sua dama. De joelhos, suando frio e sentindo o chão faltar sob si, via a areia fina escapar entre os dedos. Ergueu os olhos e visualizou novamente o motivo de seus delírios: Hinata. Ela o olhou com temor e compaixão. Ele hesitou em piscar. Não queria perder mais uma vez a jovem, que, sem mais nem menos, voltou-lhe as costas e seguiu andando em frente até desaparecer novamente.

Os servos, antes longe, se aproximaram para acudir. Kiba, já recuperado, olhou para o mais franzino apontando-lhe o indicador:

- Você – o pequeno lhe olhou apavorado. Em seguida, apontou para a direção em que vira a moça – O que fica para aquele lado?

- O Japão, senhor – gaguejou ao dizer – É para onde estamos indo... – este sorriu satisfeito

- Vamos prosseguir viagem. E rápido! – mais do que depressa eles obedeceram. Kiba não via a hora de chegar ao seu destino.

.

Hinata andava em seu quarto de um lado para outro. Ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar forças para ver o anfitrião da casa e, além de parabenizá-lo, lamentar não poder comparecer na festa. Planejou durante uma semana a melhor desculpa e encontrou esta. Quando reuniu forças para sair do quarto, bem a sua frente surge Sasuke. Sentiu as forças sumirem de repente. Não conseguiria falar com ele:

- Que bom que está acordada – ele disse – posso entrar?

- Claro... – murmurou de cabeça baixa – por favor... – Assim que entrou, a jovem voltou novamente sua atenção, não párea ela, mas para o senhor daquela casa – Meus parabéns, Imperador – e sorriu

- Obrigado – tornou sem emoção alguma – Vamos direto ao assunto: vim aqui saber se você está bem – a Hyuuga espantou-se – Pareceu-me mais pálida que o normal essa semana e não adianta alegar estar bem, pois sei que não está

Agora a jovem se sentia realmente num labirinto. O que dizer? Como se explicar? Revelaria ou não que o homem responsável por seus pesadelos estaria na festa? Insegura, contudo ainda decidida, começou a falar:

- Não queria revelar, mas não tenho me sentido bem nos últimos dias. Acredito não poder comparecer em sua festa esta noite. Lamento... – disse numa voz quase muda

- E temia me contar a verdade por quê? – indagou – Se não se sente bem, não é obrigada a ir aos festejos. Eu próprio adoraria estar em seu lugar, porém, sou o anfitrião e ainda tenho um assunto pendente – ela sabia de quem se tratava – Agora descanse. E não se preocupe: aqui você é minha hóspede, pode fazer o que quiser.

Dando-lhe as costas ele se retirou do quarto. Hinata ao invés de se alegrar, sentiu seu coração se contraindo de medo. Alguma coisa não estava certa...

.

Seis da tarde. Uma carruagem dourada e vermelha é avistada nas proximidades do vilarejo. Era o Imperador chinês quem chegava. Os habitantes se aprontaram e, sabendo da hostilidade do nobre, o receberam com muitas fitas coloridas e fogos que não despertaram em nada o interesse do homem frio e calculista que ali estava. Observava todos os cantos. Caso fosse "necessário" um ataque, seria difícil pegá-los de surpresa já que a guarda era reforçada em todos os lados.

Ao chegarem frente à escadaria branca, lá estava Sasuke esperando juntamente com a irmã. Kiba desceu em toda sua pose majestosa, deixando evidente só pelo olhar, que se sentia em meio a seres inferiores.

- Seja bem-vindo, Imperador Inuzuka Kiba – disse Sasuke tentando parecer cortês – É uma honra recebê-lo em minha casa

- Obrigado – agradeceu com igual desprezo. Depois, voltou os olhos para Ino e perguntou – Como se chama essa linda concubina? – Sasuke cerrou os punhos

- Creio que já sabe que ela é Yamanaka Ino, minha irmã e princesa dessa província – o sorriso do Inuzuka sumiu – Quer conhecer seus aposentos?

.

- **Uma concubina? – **pensava Sai, que, em meio à sua indignação, retomou sua pintura do início – **Se pudesse, acabaria eu mesmo com sua vida!**

Seu interesse não era em ouvir a conversa entre os dois imperadores, apenas em ver a pompa com que estaria vestido o nobre homem. Sasuke lhe pedira uma pintura para poder presentear o convidado de honra. "Pinte-o como o vê", disse Sasuke. Pois sim, depois de ver e ouvir a majestade chinesa sabia muito bem como o via.

.

Paredes beges mas com decorações aconchegantes e de cores mais vivas, predominando o vermelho. Era assim o quarto de Kiba. Discreto e impecável. Não gostou muito. Talvez ficasse mais interessante com duas ou três criadas muito bonitas lhe servindo. Seria justo.

Entrou na banheira de água quente e tentou relaxar. Não seria nada demais, era uma festa como todas as outras. Ele iria cumprimentar alguns convidados de importância, cortejaria algumas damas presentes, daria um presente para o Imperador e voltaria logo pela manhã á sua terra. Lugares como aquele em que estava lhe dava nojo. Não por não serem exageradamente decorados como seu palácio, mas sim por ele não ser o centro das atenções.

Depois de meia hora, quando a água perdia sua temperatura agradável, saiu da banheira, apanhou a toalha macia e começou a se secar. Para sua surpresa, a porta abriu às suas costas. Voltou-se rápido com apenas metade do corpo coberto e vislumbrou uma mulher de exóticos cabelos róseos nem um pouco desapontada com a visão.

Sasuke pediu à Sakura que fosse levar ao convidado algumas roupas de cama de seu gosto. Ela, rancorosa de ter sido deixada de lado nas últimas semanas, se negou a prestar tal ato, sendo que Hinata também poderia fazê-lo. Porém, a frase que o Uchiha dera foi o suficiente para que ela mudasse de idéia:

"- Ela não faria esta tarefa tão bem quanto você"

- **E também não estaria sendo tão bem recompensada – **sorriu ao ver o corpo trabalhado do jovem Imperador. Caminhou em sua direção e, quando parecia que ia se jogar em seus braços, deu dois passos ao lado e depositou as toalhas sobre a cama – Ainda me surpreendo... Como podem ser Imperadores se são tão novos e ainda precisam aproveitar a vida? – disse num tom de malícia

- Eu aproveito minha situação para ser um pouco mais feliz – sorriu analisando o corpo esbelto da gueixa – Não é mais uma irmã do Uchiha, é?

- Eu? Ora, não me compare com aquela criança... – aproximou-se dele e disse em seu ouvido – Eu com toda certeza, não tenho nada de inocente

Quando ia se virar para sair do quarto, ele a apanhou pelo pulso e puxou-a de volta. Com o choque entre os dois corpos, a toalha cedeu deixando à mostra todo o esplendor do corpo masculino. Ela sorriu, mas soltou-se dele, deixando o cômodo. Para Kiba, a viagem já não era mais uma perda de tempo.

.

- Que comecem os festejos! – anunciou Lee, numa roupa de gala ainda mais verde que de costume.

As pessoas começaram a apresentar danças típicas, cantaram, aplaudiram. Os fogos coloridos encheram o céu anunciando que logo, o povo viria seu líder.

Sasuke encontrava-se à mesa sem ânimo algum para comer ou iniciar uma conversa com qualquer pessoas. Não se sentia bem ao lado do homem que ameaçava seu povo. Deveria diminuir a barreira que existiam entre os dois. O que o deixava ainda mais irado ao lembrar-se da palavra "barreira", era a muralha que seu convidado tinha mandado construir. Respirou fundo e mandou que trouxessem Sai com a pintura pronta, de preferência.

Sai, vestido normalmente, nem se preocupou se a pessoa que recebiam era ou não importante: não pertencia àquele meio e não se portaria com tanta hipocrisia. Entrou na sala se curvando para o Imperador japonês e sua irmã, mas para o inimigo do povo, nem sequer olhou nos olhos.

- Pedi para que o melhor pintor do Japão retratasse vossa majestade. – olhou para o pintor – Sai...

Este se aproximou com o quadro na mão, coberto por um pedaço de tecido. Ergueu a pintura numa altura que todos pudessem ver e descobriu a tela. Sasuke quase engasgou quando visualizou a imagem que Sai fizera de Kiba. Ino ficou surpresa não pela imagem, mas sim pelos traços fortes que ele usara.

- Poderia nos dizer o que é isso? – perguntou Sasuke num tom de voz quase auterado

Kiba , na pintura anterior, aparecia majestoso descendo de uma carruagem, mas, devido sua fúria despertada naquela manhã, mudou o quadro completamente. Kiba agora descia uma escadaria de corpos mutilados, o corrimão de fogo. Seus olhos contornados fortemente de preto, deixavam-no com um aspecto quase feroz. O fim de sua capa queimava junto com o resto do quadro.

- A imagem que tenho de sua majestade – disse. Sasuke sabia que era um demônio

- Qual sua interpretação para isso, Sai? – foi a vez de Kiba perguntar.

- Vejo o senhor onipotente – mentiu – Os corpos mutilados são as pessoas que lhe invejam sendo destruídas e queimadas. Você pisa sobre elas. – sorriu satisfeito

- Agradeço o presente. É exatamente o que eu preciso para minha sala de estar – levantou-se da cadeira – Se me dão licença, guardarei o quadro antes de prosseguir com o jantar – e se retirou

.

Hinata ainda estava preocupada. Sabia que ele estava ali, sob o mesmo teto que ela. Ouviu sua voz, seu passos firmes. Ele estava apenas há algumas paredes de distância. Ela ajoelhou no chão e pôs-se a rezar. Deus tinha que atender suas preces.

.

Kiba, após guardar o quadro que, mesmo ele sabendo que não era aquela definição que o pintor tinha de si, o agradou muito. Voltando para a sala de jantar, percorria o longo corredor quando ouviu murmúrios rápidos, quase imploradores. Mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi o cheiro... Rosas! E vinham forte daquela porta de marfim trabalhada. Não pensou duas vezes e abriu a porta.

.

A Hyuuga estava tão entretida em suas preces desesperadas que os passos que sentiu vibrarem no chão não lhe chamaram muito atenção. Mas os passos pararam na frente de seu quarto. Parou de orar. Quem seria? Foi quando a imagem do poderoso Inuzuka surgiu em sua mente, fazendo com que ela voltasse bruscamente para a porta. Alguém estava a abrindo...

**~O~**

**Awe, depois de não sei quantas décadas eu postei! \o/ *pedradas***

**Gente, é muito provável que eu pare de postar mais pra frente, devido a problemas escolares. Malditos professores fazendo caveiras de minha pessoa para a dona Fabíola (lê-se Fabiula. Ah é, essa ser minha mãe ^^) que conta tudo para o senhor meu pai que me deserda e ameaçava tirar minha vida virtual D=**

**Portanto, caso ano que vem eu post de vez em nunca, saibam que foi por causa da minha reprovação... :'(**

**PORÉM... Eu amo muito escrever, receber comentários e ser criticada e xingada (você pensa: ela é louca!) por isso me esforçarei para ano que vem estarmos novamente aqui, eu, você, meu computador para mais um ano de Fic's atrasadas *canivetes* **

**Bom, como perceberam, esse capítulo terá duas partes. Viva! \o/**

**Então, espero comentários, críticas, flores, prêmios, machadadas (momento O Iluminado) de vocês, para o capítulo do mês que vem ^^**

**Beijinhos e até!**


	11. Parte II A Festa

Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Gaara ahá esse is mine.3**  
Capítulo 10**

**A Festa – Parte II**

"_... A Hyuuga tão desesperada em suas preces, tentando encontrar uma saída na fé, não sentiu as fortes vibrações atrás de si, mas tais passos pararam exatamente em frente ao seu quarto. Ela temendo, engoliu em seco e cessou sua oração. Quem poderia ser? Mais do que depressa a imagem nitidamente sarcástica do cruel Inuzuka surgiu em sua mente, o que fez com que a pobre moça virasse assustada para a porta. Alguém começava a abri-la..."  
_  
-Hinata?

.

- Ah, é você? – decepcionou-se Kiba ao ver a Haruno deitada em uma imensa cama de colcha azulada.

- E esperava encontrar quem no meu quarto? – indagou sem olhar para quem tinha adentrado o cômodo que lhe pertencia.

Não fez questão de responder. Estava admirando a moça deitada sem nenhum pudor com a roupa entreaberta exibindo suas pernas dourado-trigo. Aproximou-se ainda analisando cada movimento que a moça fazia, inconsciente de que ainda tinha alguém no quarto. Kiba imaginou-a de todas as formas, com todas as roupas, sem elas... Uma concubina agora lhe parecia uma ótima idéia. Sentou-se na cama sem pressa para que ela não percebesse. Abaixou o rosto na altura do colchão para sentir o perfume dos cabelos róseos. Ficou embriagado. Era muito mais forte e inebriante do que o cheiro de Hinata. Quando a rosada percebeu já estava sendo abraçada e tendo seu colo coberto por beijos:

- O que está fazendo? – disse se soltando com dificuldade dos fortes braços

Sem se importar por ter sido interrompido, ele se levantou da cama e caminhou até Sakura, que controlava todos seus nervos para não ceder aos encantos daquele homem. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela quase a tocando, ambos sentiram a respiração quente que cada um exalava com dificuldade, a gueixa por sua vez tentou ao máximo acalmar sua respiração, porém seu corpo não reagia. O moreno aproximou os lábios de sua orelha deu um suave porém sedutor beijo em seu pescoço e terminou por dizer:  
- Depois da festa no meu quarto – e saiu

.

- Ino... – murmurou ainda em estado de choque

- Você está bem? Ouvi murmúrios. O que aconteceu?

- Por que não está no jantar? – mudou de assunto

- Sasuke pediu que eu procurasse o Imperador. Foi guardar o quadro que Sai pintou para ele e até agora não voltou. Mas você ainda não me disse como o que aconteceu

- Nada. – e foi a resposta que deu para as outras três repetições de Ino. A loira desistiu. Se ela não queria dizer devia respeitar. Saiu do quarto deixando uma morena atordoada. Enquanto voltava para a sala de jantar encontrou-se com Kiba. Ele nada lhe disse e seguiu com ela para o mesmo lugar. Foram surpreendidos com os fogos que agora brilhavam no céu, a festa na mansão começaria.

Todos seguiram para o jardim. Uma multidão correu parabenizando o Imperador. Curvavam-se, elogiam seu bom trabalho e também se faziam totalmente elogios o senhor Inuzuka. Depois de meia-hora sendo parabenizado, enfim Sasuke pôde sentar e tentar se acalmar. Olhou disfarçadamente para Kiba. Ele flertava com todas as jovens bonitas que passavam, o que o fazia pensar em como alguém tão irresponsável e fútil poderia cuidar de uma nação inteira. Não era à toa que o povo morria de fome e sede na seca. Mesmo assim, ele ainda era o líder que tinha o exército mais forte e não poderia deixar de conversar com ele, principalmente naquela noite, a última que ficariam sob o mesmo teto.  
Juntando toda sua força de vontade, aproximou-se dele e começou:

- Poderíamos conversar Inuzuka?

- Só se me chamar pelo nome – sorriu. Depois, abraçando-o amigavelmente puxou Sasuke enquanto falava – Ora meu amigo, não sei pra quê tanta formalidade... Somos todos do mesmo nível – e riu da piada, Sasuke apenas manteve sua costumeira feição séria.

- Quero falar sobre o ataque que você disse que faria ao meu povo – Kiba parou de andar e ficou de frente para o Uchiha. Ele sabia que uma conversa séria logo começaria. Como não gostava disso, logo disse

- Esqueça. Falei por falar. Estava irritado e queria descontar em alguém.

- E queria descontar no meu país? – elevou o tom de voz. As pessoas pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo e por um momento, os sons alegres dos tambores não eram mais ouvidos. Percebendo que tinha se alterado, pediu desculpas

- Não se preocupe, não vou descontar na sua gente – sorriu tentando ser simpático. Não gostou da bronca que o imperador lhe dera, seu orgulho estava ferido e ele sabia que não podia revidar. – Passei por um momento complicado... Mulheres... A causa e a solução dos nossos problemas – deu breve risada. A agitação já retornara à festa. Voltaram a caminhar em direção oposta. O som estava bem mais baixo e ali, próximo ao lago esverdeado retornaram a conversa. – Conheci uma jovem de lindos cabelos negros...

- O que houve com ela? – Sasuke já tinha percebido que aquele homem era do tipo que gostava de atenção.

- Fugiu. – deu um sorriso triste – Mas também a culpa foi minha... Fiz coisas para tê-la que nenhuma outra pessoa faria...

- Dependendo... Os fins justificam os meios – falava automaticamente – O que fez de tão assombroso para uma bela dama fugir de você, assim?

- Matei sua família. – o choque que as palavras ditas tão simplesmente por Kiba foi inexplicável – O pai dela não quis aceitar minha oferta, então tive de intervir a meu favor. Não concorda?

Mas Sasuke não conseguiu responder. Tudo o que ouvia agora eram as palavras de Hinata e as de Kiba ditas tão friamente. Voltou até o local da festa, porém não sabia como. As pernas iam por vontade própria. Sua vista estava tão turva que não sabia diferenciar objetos de pessoas. Apenas conseguiu recobrar a consciência quando ouviu o homem ao seu lado fazer-lhe um pedido:

- Bom, caro amigo... Conheci uma concubina sua que muito me agradou – Sasuke sentiu o sangue gelar – Ela tem o cabelo rosado... E... Ah, ela me chamou atenção. Será que eu poderia... – antes que pudesse expor sua fantasia, o outro já respondeu

- É um presente. Leve-a com você

- Está falando sério? – surpreendeu-se Kiba – Uma mulher daquela?

- Onde consegui essa consigo outras – disse rápido para que os lábios trêmulos não fossem vistos. Kiba riu alto

- É bom fazer negócio com você... – e já ia virando as costas quando a última pergunta da noite foi feita

- Qual era o nome da moça cuja família você matou? – indiferente a tudo, este respondeu

- Hinata – e virando-se voltou a caminhar em direção ao festejo e as belas damas com quem ainda não conversara.

.

O sol quase apontava no horizonte para anunciar um novo dia e, em passos rápidos, porém silenciosos, Sasuke atravessava os corredores em busca do quarto de sua "hóspede". Frente à porta, ele hesitou, mas acabou batendo na mesma esperando resposta do outro lado.Pôde ouvir passos calmos e apressados, seguidos de um longo suspiro:

- Hinata? – chamou o moreno. O ar parecia agora escapar aliviados do pulmão da jovem

- Desculpe a demora – balbuciou – Mas estranhei pelo horário...

- Posso entrar? – e mesmo sem receber resposta, ele adentrou o cômodo – Desculpe, sei que não é de bom gosto entrar no quarto de uma dama no meio da noite, mas tem algo que preciso confirmar e apenas você tem a resposta. Espero que não oculte nada – ela sentiu as pernas bambearem – Kiba foi o homem que matou sua família e a obrigou que se casasse, não é?

O mesmo impacto que Sasuke sentira quando descobriu o lado impiedoso de Kiba, foi sentido por Hinata. Não sabia o que responder, porém, de nada adiantaria ficar em silêncio. Era evidente que Sasuke estava ciente de tudo. Tinha encontrado a trilha de migalhas de pão: uma informação levou a outra e de repente, tudo tornou-se claro para ele. Sentiu o chão e quando percebeu, estava aos prantos. O medo invadiu-a de uma forma que sentia estar novamente perdida, sem rumo, entregue aos perigos do destino. De que adiantaria ser livre se a liberdade lhe traria um mundo de inseguranças? Ficar presa também não era a melhor solução.  
Então, o melhor refúgio apareceu: os braços de Sasuke envolvendo-a em um abraço reconfortante. Por que nos braços dele se sentia bem? Por que se esquecia do mundo e tudo o que ele era num simples olhar, numa palavra dirigida a ela? Agarrou-se a ele e cerrando os olhos fortemente pediu perdão. Como resposta, o abraço tornou-se ainda mais forte e ela pôde ouvir o coração do Uchiha batendo fortemente contra o peito. Estaria nervoso? Irritado? Ou, assim como ela, em dúvida?

- Se acalme... – cochichou para que apenas ela ouvisse – Nada tema. Estou com você.

E aos poucos ela se acalmou até, exausta, dormir.  
Depositou-a delicadamente sob a cama e a cobriu com o fino lençol branco. Saiu do quarto – certificando-se de que ninguém passava por ali no momento – e seguiu para seu próprio.  
O Sol já tinha nascido e a agitação entre os empregados já começara. Sem pressa, o Imperador trocou-se e foi andar pelo jardim enquanto o restante da casa não acordava. O café da manhã foi monótono, contendo na mesa apenas ele, sua irmã e companhia nauseante de Kiba:

- A rosada tem potencial não? – riu de boca cheia. Os pedaços da torta semi-mastigada dentro da boca do Inuzuka, faziam com que Sasuke sentisse ainda mais nojo – Foi o melhor presente que eu ganhei, e olha que o aniversário é seu! – continuou rindo

- Por nada – respondeu e procurou se concentrar no que comia

- Sabe – começou falando baixo – Eu disse para a rosada que ela ficaria só uma temporada comigo, até você ir buscá-la. E ela caiu! – recomeçou a risada

- Melhor assim. Não quero ninguém dando chilique na minha frente. – e se retirou, reencontrando-se com todos apenas na despedida do Imperador, que teve muitas fitas coloridas e música. Sakura até arriscou um beijo, mas como resposta teve a face virada para o lado. Ela tinha paciência e a certeza de quê algum tempo na China faria bem não só para ela, mas para seu amor platônico sentir sua falta. Era o que pensava e idealizava.  
A carruagem seguiu viagem e Sasuke voltou para a mansão, onde passou o resto do dia trancado dentro de seu escritório, refazendo os cálculos dos impostos e tudo o mais que achou para ser feito.

Hinata passou o dia num sono profundo, o sono que ela não tirava há dias. Ao acordar, ficou mais um tempo deitada, observando o teto. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que ocorrera horas antes. O que estaria _ele _pensando a seu respeito? Levantou e ainda tonta por passar tanto tempo deitada, andou até sua janela. O crepúsculo anunciou o fim do dia. Trocou-se e prendeu os cabelos. Não podia ficar adiando encontrar-se com o imperador. Queria saber que rumo teria sua vida agora que ele já soubera de tudo. Seria arriscado manter dentro de sua casa a mulher que o homem que poderia começar uma guerra contra sua nação desejava. Recebeu a informação de que ele estaria no escritório. Abriu a porta sem se anunciar e, pelo olhar que lançou, Sasuke percebeu que ela precisava desabafar mais do que ele.  
Passaram-se longos minutos em que os dois, sentados na varanda do jardim, não trocaram uma palavra. O vento do início da noite parecia acariciar o rosto de ambos, encorajando uma conversa. Ela começou:

- Não precisa me manter aqui...

- Por que não me disse a verdade? – mudou o rumo do assunto completamente sem se importar com o que a jovem queria tratar, afinal naquele momento ele merecia respostas, e de preferência vindas diretamente dela.

- Fiquei com medo – disse num fio de voz abaixando a cabeça, fugindo do olhar inquisidor do imperador.

- Teria dado um jeito... Poderia ter te hospedado na casa de Shikamaru, ou então ter feito a festa em outro lugar para que pudesse ter livre acesso a casa. Mas você preferiu me esconder tudo e se torturar – respondeu quase como um ataque. Sentiu seu orgulho ferido. Se não podia confiar nele, em quem mais confiaria? Não conseguia compreender que a confiança não estava em sua imagem oponente, mas sim na pessoa. Porém, por ser rude por vezes arrogante, a confiança se perdia

- Fiquei com medo. Você é um homem sério, com seus problemas... Que poderia pensar? – respondeu segurando as lágrimas – Só de pensar na possibilidade daquele homem terrível se aproximar de mim eu... Eu... – envolveu seus braços em torno de si própria e deixou que algumas lágrimas rolassem a face.  
Sasuke se abaixou a sua frente e esperou que ela se acalmasse para então, pegar suas mãos entre as dele. Ela o fitou profundamente com os olhos marejados. Um calafrio percorreu todo seu corpo. Tinha que manter-se firme ou se jogaria novamente entre os braços daquele homem que a encantou, desejando mais uma vez toda aquela proteção que ele lhe transmitia.

- Hinata... Não sei o que tenho, mas se... – fechou os olhos tentando encontrar as palavras – Se deixar, posso protegê-la até o fim da minha vida

.

A carruagem balançava de um lado para outro devido as ondulações da areia. Sakura olhava para a imensidão arenosa encantada, pensando que depois de alguns dias o Uchiha não agüentaria e correria atrás dela novamente. Sem perceber começou a rir, atraindo a atenção de Kiba:

- Qual a graça? Pensando na noite anterior? – tentou sorrindo malicioso

- Ah, não... Não que tenha sido ruim... Mas meu coração é de Sasuke – respondeu sem dar importância ao que pensaria o Imperador chinês.

- Eu notei – caçoou – Mas, não se engane você não voltará para o Japão – ela sorriu confusa.

- Como assim, você disse que daqui algum tempo ele virá me buscar.

- Eu menti, sua estúpida – se aproximou do rosto espantado e, sorrindo falou – Você é propriedade minha agora – e deu-lhe um selinho.

Num ato de desespero, ela abriu a porta da carruagem e caiu com violência na areia fina. Depois de recuperar-se da queda, saiu correndo em meio á lágrimas, tentando achar o caminho de volta – em vão. Tudo o que via era mais e mais areia. Quando percebeu, dois braços a seguravam. Começou a gritar:

- Me solte! Vou voltar para casa! – enquanto se debatia, era levada de volta à carruagem.

- Garota estúpida! Tenho muito mais mordomia em minha casa. Não será deixada de lado como foi por ele – comentou chateado

- Mas é Sasuke que amo! Como ele pôde...? – balbuciou incrédula – Nós íamos nos casar... Era só aquela vadiazinha virgem sumir de lá! – e foi arrastada de volta à carruagem em meio a soluços e lágrimas

- Acalme-se – disse fazendo sinal para que continuassem viagem – Engraçado... Não me lembro de nenhuma gueixa por lá. Pensei que o imperador tivesse um bando mas só tinha você mesmo.

- Eu devia ter adivinhado que era uma armadilha... Ele queria ela... – os soluços recomeçaram. Kiba revirou os olhos, chateado – Maldita seja, Hinata

Aquela nome. Aquela era a primeira coisa que a rosada falara e que despertara a atenção do jovem. Então Sasuke escondia a mulher que tanto procurava? Tinha certeza que era ela. Esse nome não era comum. O perfume da mansão não era um perfume comum. Lógico! Era o perfume dela!  
Deu um murro contra a parede da carruagem e desceu, empurrando com violência o cocheiro, pegando assim um dos cavalos que estavam selados. Após subir no animal de puro-sangue, correu com fúria pelas finas areias daquele deserto.

.

Ela não estava entendendo nada. Talvez ele também não. O que poderia ele estar dizendo? Gostava dela? E ela, o que estaria pensando de tudo aquilo? A dúvida na cabeça de ambos pulsava e logo alguém teria que falar alguma coisa:

- Então? – foi a pergunta do Imperador

- Então o quê? – estava confusa

- Não respondeu ao meu pedido de casamento

Os olhos claros arregalaram-se de surpresa. O Imperador sentia por ela os mesmos sentimentos que há tanto nutria por ele? Quando estava prestes a dar uma resposta, algo que mudaria totalmente o curso de suas vidas ocorreu: o alto relinchar de um cavalo ecoava pelos corredores da casa. Alguém a estava invadindo. As ferraduras batiam contra o piso de madeira que fazia ainda mais barulho. Quando este chegou onde queria, Sasuke viu de quem se tratava: Kiba. Um olhar feroz, respiração ofegante. Não tinha como se esconderem, Hinata já tinha sido vista, estava em sua mira:

- O que o trás aqui, Imperador? – perguntou Sasuke. Este ao ouvir a frase a recebeu como afronta e desceu do animal encarando-o

- Ela é minha – depois gritando, o acusou – Você a roubou de mim!

- A única pessoa que roubou alguma coisa aqui foi você: roubou meu sono, o sono do meu povo e a vida dela – os dois estavam tão próximos que era possível ver chispas de ódio fulminando de um olho para o outro

- Devolva-a, Uchiha – a moça, apavorada não tinha saído do lugar – Senão se arrependerá

- Vem pegar – ameaçou e antes que Kiba pudesse reagir, tinha ido parar no chão. Tinha sido afrontado – Não tenho medo de você

E agora, o que faria o Imperador Chinês com o orgulho ferido daquela forma? Já viu que se tentasse enfrentar sozinho Sasuke, não conseguiria por ter dispensado as aulas de auto-defesa ainda menino. Mas sabia que contra um exército, o Uchiha não seria capaz. Levantou-se do chão, limpou o pó da roupa e com a face demonstrando a indiferença que sentia, montou novamente seu cavalo e seguiu o mesmo caminho para ir embora. Não deu uma palavra sequer, mas pela atitude e pelo gênio vingativo, sabiam que uma guerra estaria para acontecer.  
-.-

Heeeey Minna-san!  
Aqui é a beta reader da Nathy King, então people o PC dela realmente está péssimo D:  
Justamente por esses motivos, ela está escrevendo os capítulos e me passando por e-mail, Daí eu os betarei e postarei aqui, com um comentário pessoal meu. But, vocês podem (e devem) enviar suas reviews destinadas a Nathy, assim ela as lerá e juntamente com o próximo capitulo me enviará as respostas, pra eu humildemente postar aqui no lugar dela.  
Pois bem, que capitulo INCRIVEL, OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMGOGMGOqqq  
Fiquei totalmente impressionada com a frieza do Kiba, eis aqui nosso vilão né povão? RS  
Ah claro, estava atrasando isso um pouco já que sou péssima para com isso mas enfim, desculpem Minna-san!  
Esse capitulo estava feito a muito tempo, só que como ando atarefada pacas deixei ele aqui salvo no PC pra betar e só tive tempo pra posta-lo agora, gomenasai.  
Enfim, todas nós estamos ansiosas pacas pelo próximo capitulo, e eu prometo não demorar muito a postá-lo, já que a Nathy disse que já o escreveu.  
Beijos da Nathy e meus a Beta, até o próximo cap, Keitochan.


	12. Nasci Pronto

**Capítulo 11**

"**Nasci pronto"**

**-.-**

O casamento tinha sido realizado no final da tarde, no jardim do palácio. O ar gélido denunciava a breve visita do inverno, enquanto o sol alaranjado pintava as folhas secas e quebradiças que se espalhavam por toda extensão verde. A população foi informada do casamento e o Imperador pediu desculpas por não poder fazer uma festa. As preocupações com a declaração de guerra dada há seis meses – porém, sem nenhum ataque previsto – tiraram o sono do Uchiha. O máximo que fizeram foi um jantar simples. Mesmo tendo apenas seis pessoas à mesa, não deixava de ser um casamento. Infelizmente não deixava de ser um período quase apocalíptico para o país:

- Shikamaru, – começou Sasuke – descobriu alguma coisa sobre o ataque?

- Infelizmente não, senhor, e já é a terceira vez que mandamos nossos homens até a metade do deserto para identificar possíveis grupos de homens...

- E não acharam nada?

- Só areia, senhor. – completou com pesar – Nenhum acampamento, nem viajantes por toda a extensão percorrida

- Se fosse um ataque, eles já teriam chego

- É impossível se esconder no deserto... Precisariam de muitos mantimentos, cobertores para a noite, coisa que não é fácil se carregar durante o dia, ainda mais tendo em vista cobertores para, o quê? Duzentos homens?

- Quinhentos e noventa e quatro – murmurou Hinata – O exército chinês é composto por quinhentos e noventa e quatro soldados que são classificados em cozinheiros, trabalhadores braçais, treinadores, tecelãos e, os que eles chamam de "trunfo"

- Que seria...? – se interessou Sasuke

- Os treinados para matar. Quem quer que seja. São pequenos, magros, conseguem se esconder em qualquer canto... Já os vi derrubarem um homem com o dobro do tamanho do General

- Perfeitos para um ataque surpresa – murmurou preocupado o Nara

- Shikamaru, será que poderíamos nos voltar para o jantar? – pediu a esposa – É um casamento, por favor...

- Não precisa se preocupar, Temari – sorriu Hinata – A situação não é das melhores...

- Sabe se são inteligentes? Muitos soldados são treinados apenas para serem "trunfos" – perguntou o Imperador

- Sei que são fortes... São tirados de casa ainda crianças e treinados sob os mais rigorosos testes de sobrevivência. Muitos ali conseguem passar uma semana sem por nada na boca, nem pão ou água. Inteligência não creio que tenham... Não sabem escrever nem o próprio nome. Mas tem um general muito bom, já ouvi falar dele diversas vezes, seu nome é Itachi – o silêncio que antes predominava, agora estava mais pesado e incômodo – Falei algo que não devia? – ficou sem graça

- Apenas tudo o que deveríamos saber. – respondeu o marido – Shikamaru pode me mostrar seus planos para nossos soldados?

- Claro majestade.

- Com licença. – pediu antes de se retirar da mesa.

Então, Itachi era o general das tropas chinesas. Deveria temer por isso. Deveria temer muito por isso. Isso era muito pior do que uma tática de guerra mal sucedida. Qualquer ataque perto dos de Itachi seriam inúteis. Ele conhecia a força do irmão e sua mordaz inteligência. Desde que traiu o país e desapareceu do mapa, achou melhor esconder o acontecimento de todos, como se o mesmo tivesse morrido. Agora, o morto estava surgindo das cinzas para assombrar o imperador e toda sua nação. Se já não conseguia dormir antes, não seria agora que conseguiria isso.

- Como pode observar no mapa, - começou o General apontando para o mapa asiático – percorremos toda essa extensão. – os pinos brancos representavam os soldados japoneses – Não encontramos nada. Mesmo que estejam sendo liderados por Itachi, se os virmos podemos contra-atacar sem preocupações e voltarmos em paz. O país não precisará se preocupar e os habitantes poderão continuar em suas casas.

- Infelizmente, não é tão simples... – murmurou receoso. Foi quando ouviram leves batidas na porta. Os dois voltaram os olhos para Hinata, que entrava com passos calmos e praticamente inaudíveis.

- Não pude evitar em ouvir seus planos, - falou de cabeça baixa – me desculpem. Posso me intrometer? – ambos concordaram balançando a cabeça positivamente – Estão vendo? – apontou para a representação do oceano – Eles podem estar vindo pelo mar. Me lembro de ter visto cinco embarcações enormes no porto do país. Não duvido que eles suportem todos os soldados chineses e ainda sobre espaço. Poderiam ter vindo do porto, que fica mais ou menos aqui – apanhou uma peça vermelha (que representava os soldados chineses) e a locomoveu enquanto falava – Eles podem ter pego as embarcações e começado uma viagem contornando toda a costa asiática para cercar o Japão. – posicionou as peças. Aquilo era assustadoramente convincente e possível. Itachi conhecia todo o país. Quem melhor para criar um ataque surpresa?

- Nos pegariam desprevenidos, já que a essa altura, devem achar que estamos tranquilos já que não mandaram ninguém por terra... – concluiu Shikamaru

- Tentariam ataque pelas cidades menores. Elas se encontram justamente na costa do país. Seria fácil tomar aquelas partes e avançar...

- É uma teoria – disse o general

- Mas bem possível. – rebateu Sasuke – Seria o caso de enviar nem que sejam dois navios nossos na direção contrária para se certificar de possível ataque?

- E deixar nossa guarda armada no principal porto e nos cais dos pescadores, caso tenhamos mesmo um ataque – completou o Nara. Sasuke suspirou – Espero que seja tudo um engano

- Eu também...

.

Ela estava dormindo sobre os lençóis de seda com detalhes exagerados e extravagantes quando sentiu que a pessoa em seu lado havia levantado. Abriu os olhos esmeraldinos devagar e ficou olhando para as costas largas e bem trabalhadas do então, marido. Fazia quatro meses que se tornara a senhora Inuzuka. Estava feliz. Tinha tudo o que jamais achou que teria. Isso sem contar que Kiba compartilhava de seus ideais, que incluíam DESTRUIR quem teria de algum modo, brincado com sua paciência. Nisso combinavam em perfeita sintonia.

- O que tirou o seu sono? – sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto os braços dourados envolviam o homem

- Não sei se meus soldados já chegaram... – respirou pesadamente

- Viagens de navios costumam demorar, ainda mais essa que vai praticamente atravessar a Ásia... – tentou consolá-lo enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço do moreno

- E se isso for, ao invéz de demora, sinal de que eles foram capturados pela guarda japonesa?

- Impossível. – riu desdenhosa – Eles nem imaginam que iremos atacar pelo mar. Devem estar fazendo guarda no final do deserto...

- Assim como Itachi disse. – mas Kiba não estava convencido – Não podemos esquecer que Hinata está com eles. – Sakura grunhiu chateada enquanto voltava a se jogar na grande cama

- É ela o motivo disso tudo, eu sei. Mas, por favor, não toque em seu nome enquanto eu estiver aqui

- Ficou com ciúmes? – riu malicioso – Só disse isso porque ela viveu trancada aqui por muito tempo, pode saber de alguma coisa...

- Sei – foi seca

- Levante-se, - continuava rindo – daqui a pouco receberemos o Imperador da Mongólia e aquele ruivo sem sobrancelha não gosta de atrasos.

.

Assim que chegou com sua esposa, Gaara foi recebido com música, fogos e muitos cumprimentos. Não gostou disso. Sabia que o Inuzuka era tão falso quanto aquela festa toda e fez questão de manter a feição séria enquanto ele e Matsuri entravam na mansão que chegava a ser uma poluição visual de tanta informação de cores, esculturas e tecidos espalhados por ali. Chegava a ser vulgar. Era como se eles tivessem entrado num prostibulo e de um nível muito baixo:

- Boa noite! – sorriu de braços abertos Kiba, que vinha trajado num kimono vermelho de cetim. No mínimo, chamativo – Sejam bem-vindos à China! Essa é minha esposa – apresentou a rosada, trajada com um kimono igualmente "discreto" – Inuzuka Sakura

- Prazer – sorriu largamente

- Igualmente – disse sério – Este é minha esposa, Sabaku no Matsuri

- É um prazer – a jovem, trajada distintamente, se curvou em respeito às pessoas presentes

- Por favor, sigam-me – pediu o chinês. Quatro soldados altos e magros acompanharam os Imperadores e suas esposas até uma ampla sala de jantar, ricamente decorada. Mas o espetáculo a parte estava na mesa fartamente posta. Um desperdício, na opinião de Gaara. – Fiquem à vontade. – logicamente, a vontade do ruivo era ir embora com a esposa, mas, por educação, sentou-se à mesa

- Não quero tomar muito seu tempo, - começou o Sabaku – o que gostaria de tratar comigo?

- Ah, claro... – sorriu enquanto, com um sinal de mãos, mandava seu servo servir a bebida – Deve saber que declarei guerra para o Japão. – o ruivo balançou a cabeça positivamente – Serei direto: quero sua ajuda nessa guerra.

- Eu já imaginava. – soltou num suspiro – Lamento, mas de mim, não conseguirá nada – Matsuri que não tinha tocado na comida, abaixou a cabeça e Sakura, que já tinha levado o garfo à boca rosada algumas vezes, engasgou. Kiba, no entanto, terminou de beber o vinho, olhando fixamente para Gaara, que estava na outra ponta da grande mesa

- Metade do país. – falou – Guerra ganha, metade do Japão será de sua posse

- Não me interessa

- Pense bem: irá poder expandir seu país. O mar do Japão é um banquete, se é que me entende

- Não preciso de banquetes, ao contrário do seu povo. – o Inuzuka já tinha os olhos em chamas – Como pode montar uma mesa dessas, onde mais da metade será jogado fora enquanto essa gente definha dia após dia? Ou você acha que a Mongólia ignora tudo o que acontece à sua volta? Não pude acreditar em meus ouvidos quando meus informantes começaram a me contar o estado em que se encontravam os chineses. Logo a China, um país tão grande e rico! Mas entrando em sua casa, é notável que todo o lucro sejavoltado para seu total e absoluto conforto, enquanto, aos pés da sua mansão, uma nação morre! – Deu ênfase

- Contenha-se. – avisou – Não irei tolerar nenhum desaforo

- Desaforo é o que tolera o seu povo. – se levantou da mesa – Sabia que vir para cá seria tempo perdido. Vamos, Matsuri.

- Vai apoiar os japoneses? – perguntou entre os dentes

- A Mongólia só apóia ela mesma. – foi seco

- Claro. – o ódio nas palavras do moreno chegava a assustar – Meus homens o acompanharão

- Não é necessário: felizmente conheço a saída – e marido e esposa saíram, sem se manifestar mais. Kiba decidiu que não perderia tempo em atacar a Mongólia, país que ele considerava o fim do mundo. Tinha que guardar armamentos para o Japão. Aquilo já tinha ido longe demais, testaram sua paciência. Não iria adiar mais a aniquilação daquele país e nem fazer nada que pudesse dar uma chance de contra-ataque. Chega de tentar ser bom. Investiria tudo o que tinha contra quem o provocou primeiro. Da Mongólia se livraria depois:

- Quer um país de presente, Sakura? – a moça de cabelos róseos sobre saltou-se com a pergunta – Depois dos japoneses, os mongóis estão na minha lista negra.

- Me daria a Mongólia? – sorriu incrédula

- Para fazer o que quiser – disse pausadamente enquanto a esposa soltava um grito histérico de felicidade, batendo freneticamente as finas mãos douradas. O moreno se levantou da mesa e deu as costas para a rosácea, que já tinha se aprontado em correr e abraçar seu braço, dizendo sem pausas, os planos que tinha para com o novo "brinquedo". Antes que se retirassem da sala, um dos servos perguntou:

- Senhor, irá se retirar?

- Sim

- E o que fazemos com a comida? – depois de lançar um olhar desdenhoso para a mesa montada, Kiba pronunciou indiferente

- Joguem aos cães – e se retirou

.

Antes, a visão era monótona. Por toda parte se viam dunas e mais dunas de areia. Agora, a visão era outra: molhada. Mas, igualmente monótona. Mesmo assim, os quarenta soldados divididos em dois navios se mostravam atentos, vigiando todos os pontos das embarcações. Depois de uma semana de viagem, eis que avistaram – mesmo que ainda estivessem longe – um embarcação chinesa. Mas o problema se viu maior quando viram, não apenas uma, mas duas, três, quatro navios que aparentavam ser de grande porte. Como dadas as instruções, deram meia volta. Tinham sorte em ter navios rápidos e de os ventos estarem a favor.

Tremeram. Os quarenta soldados mais fortes e inteligentes do exército japonês tremeram. Estariam perdidos se não conseguissem chegar a seu destino sem serem descobertos. Não dormiram, não comeram, não pararam sequer para olhar pra trás. Seguiam o mais rápido que podiam para chegar à terra natal. Aquilo era um desastre. As suspeitas estavam corretas! Agora, como poderiam imaginar que além daqueles navios, outros dois cercavam a costa asiática, com ordem para aniquilar quaisquer navios: comércio, viajantes e, - claro – soldados? Estavam despreparados. De nada valeu as ordens, estratégias, nada. Foram pegos de surpresa pelo ataque inimigo.

.

Lee corria mais do que suas pernas suportavam. As vias respiratórias pareciam pegar fogo, seu pulmão doía. Não ligou. Precisava avisar o ocorrido para o imperador. Entrou como um raio na mansão e todos os servos podiam ouvir os passos fortes do moreno contra o chão. O eco assustou a todos e, era como se pensassem juntos: "algo está errado":

- Imperador Sasuke! Imperador sasuke! – Sasuke e Shikamaru,que estavam na sala do soberano, saíram assustados para o corredor da casa, quase derrubando a porta de cedro novo

- O que aconteceu? – não sabia por que tinha perguntado. Infelizmente, ele pressentia a resposta

- A China atacou... – falava rápido e ofegante – Só três soldados voltaram, boiando numa bacia de pólvora vazia... Um deles cego, senhor.

O Uchiha nada disse, apenas deu às costas para todos ali presentes – com igual semblante atônito. Com passos mecânicos, chegou até sua cadeira e lá se deixou cair. Começou a ouvir então, o choro e lamento das mulheres e crianças pequenas, chorando por frio, fome, sede. Pela desgraça que recaía como um manto negro sobre o país. Apoiou o rosto sobre ambas as mãos e fechou os olhos, tentando não visualizar mais as cenas tão fortes que começaram a assombrar, mas tal ato pareceu deixar a cena mais viva e verdadeira. Nisso, sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e, entre ela e os olhos negros, lágrimas brotaram e caíram, rolando pelo rosto branco. Lágrimas quentes e salgadas, como o sangue que jorraria. Num ato de revolta, jogou o mapa que simulava a Ásia e todos os pinos postos estrategicamente no chão e virou sua mesa. Porém, isso não anulou as lágrimas e o desespero revolto do imperador. Estava tudo acabado – era o que repetia para si mesmo. Nisso, viu que os pinos brancos estavam sob o que seria o vilarejo de Kakurezato, na parte norte do país. Lembrou-se que o caminho para o porto de Kakurezato era praticamente inatingível no inverno, o que desencorajaria até mesmo soldados guiados por Itachi. E, para alcançar a cidade pelo mar, só sendo muito habilidoso: navios de grande porte jamais alcançariam a ala norte sem encalhar entre as rochas. Isso sem falar que, por abrigarem a maior parte dos navios, eram responsáveis pelos estoques de comida para consumo e comércio, principalmente nas épocas frias...

Era enfim a solução: mandaria mulheres, crianças e idosos para Kakurezato. Durante o inverno, estariam seguros até o degelo total da neve. Caso alguma coisa desse errado, enviaria um grupo de vinte homens para guiar a população em seus navios para a costa russa. Poderiam tentar abrigo na Rússia e Mongólia que não negariam sobreviventes de guerra. Sim... Era a solução.

.

- Não vou – pronunciou Ino

- Vai. – disse sério – Você é mulher, se encaixa no grupo que deve ir para Kakurezato. Quero que vá no primeiro

- Por favor, Sasuke, não me tire da casa em que cresci... – balbuciou deixando finas lágrimas caírem dos orbes azuis

- É uma guerra. – foi claro

- Você disse que as possibilidades de conseguirem alcançar solo japonês são relativas, eu posso ficar – continuou

- Não posso correr o risco

- Então não o faça por mim: deixe que eu mesma faça isso – os olhos imploravam. Sasuke sorriu de lado

- Você mudou tanto... Se não fossem em atuais circunstâncias, isso seria ótimo... – ele abaixou a cabeça – Tudo bem. Ficará aqui junto a Sai para organizar os grupos de evacuação e distribuição de mantimentos. Mas, por favor, caso algo dê errado, você é a primeira a ir embora, certo?

- E Hinata? – a mesma apareceu na batente da porta, no exato momento em que seu nome foi pronunciado – Com licença – percebendo que ambos queriam conversar a sós, pediu antes de sair

- Eu já soube... – Hinata disse enquanto caminhava lentamente até o marido, o abraçando

- Ao contrário de Ino, você vai com o primeiro grupo para Kakurezato – Hinata escondeu o rosto no peito do marido, como se fosse um escudo que a protegia de tudo o que estava acontecendo, inclusive das palavras que pareciam a afastar cada vez mais do homem que amava

- Não... – murmurou

- Por favor...

- Não... – começou a chorar e a soluçar

- Hinata, - a chamou erguendo seu rosto para que os olhos de ambos se fitassem – quero que seja forte como eu sei que você é... Ainda mais agora...

Os perolados e os onixes se fitaram intensamente, tentando passar ainda mais conforto para ambos os lados.

- Mas Sasuke... – tentou começar uma frase

- Se você não me prometer que será forte, eu não conseguirei embarcar naquele navio. – Hinata respirou fundo

- Eu prometo – disse com a voz embargada, porém firme – Prometo que serei forte.

Num impulso emotivo, o Uchiha abraçou a esposa com força e a beijou como se nunca mais fosse fazer o mesmo. Era um beijo triste, feliz, receoso, confiante e certamente incerto. Era como Hinata: a ênfase no bom e no mau. Era uma virtude e um pecado. A língua aveludada do moreno adentrou aquela boca pequena gravando mentalmente cada pedaço daquele recinto tão quente e acolhedor, mas do mesmo jeito que começou ele terminou. Deu as costas para a esposa e seguiu para fora dali, sem poder olhar para trás. Se o fizesse, sabia que voltaria para junto dela. Não poderia, não agora.

Ela ficou atônica com que tinha acontecido, a forma como ele lhe abraçara possessivamente como se ela fosse fugir a qualquer momento e, na verdade, isso iria acontecer, mas iria fugir por que fora obrigada e não porque queria, porque ele lhe pedira. Prometera há ele ser forte, e seria como jamais foi.

- Está, pronto, senhor? – perguntou Shikamaru, aparecendo na sala já vestido em sua armadura. Sasuke apanhou um capacete e antes de colocá-lo, pronunciou com toda a confiança que pudera arranjar de alguma forma:

- Nasci pronto

Xxx

Você pensa: "Peraí, que isso? Ela postou? O.O"

Sim, eu postei com oito meses de atraso, mas postei :D /leva tijolada

Eu nem me prontificarei a pedir desculpas, sei que não mereço, então, para poupar saliva (ou letras –Q), responderei às reviews que recebi no último capítulo ^^

FranHyuuga: Como sempre, minha vó por aqui! *O* Vó, te devo reviews, eu sei *apanha da vó com chinelo de madeira –Q* Então, aí temos mais um capítulo (atrasado) da FIC. Vamos ver se com a avaliação de você e de todos os outros leitores – que eu ainda não sei se espantei – ele ficou bom *medo* Espero estar atingindo a expectativa de você, vó, assim como a de todos os que leem, ou liam –Q a trama que, devo confessar, está caminhando, mesmo que lentamente, para onde eu quero. E é tudo graças a pessoas como você, que nos inspiram a aprimorar o que sabemos para, quem sabe, conseguir resultados bons e satisfatórios para ambas as partes (a que lê e a que escreve). Obrigado pelo apoio! Um super beijo!

Annakeely: desistir nunca! XD Eu é que tenho medo que vocês desistam de mim pela demoooooooooooora em postar. Mas, está aí mais um capítulo da FIC ^^ Espero que ela mate sua curiosidade *-* Eu aguardo ansiosa e curiosissississima sua review *O* Beijão!

Pinkuiro: OMG! Obrigado pelo elogio! Nha, linda é você por dizer isso, não a FIC XD Sim, a Sakura está uma vaca nessa história (sorry fãs²), mas, também, veja só com quem ela se juntou agora? Fail total –dó. E, é, infelizmente, uma guerra começou... Vejamos como ela irá se desenrolar... Obrigada por comentar! Beijos no kokoro! *O*

Luciana Fernandes: Entendo o porquê de sentir falta da FIC: eu nunca escrevo –fatão. Espero que o capítulo de agora agrade xD Obrigada por acompanhar a Fic que caminha lentamente xD Beijo!

Pandoraff: Pediu! *O* Nossa, não sabe como me custou imaginar essa cena. Sasuke é sempre tão... Sasuke o-o (nem por isso deixa de ser gostoso –ui/ Sorry neta, sorry Gaara *O*) Concordo que o casal SasuHina seja perfeito *O* É um casal que eu peguei gosto em escrever (ah vá, é "mêmo"? :D), e que dá pra explorar cada vírgula *O* Puxa, maravilhosa é você que me deixa super empolgada com esse comentário! Obrigada por tudo! Beijão!

Jhe: Upáá! /o/ -Q Postada *-* Espero que agrade! Um beijo!

Estrela Malfoy: Puxa, que bom que você não suporta o Kiba, significa que eu consegui escrevê-lo como mau *pula de felicidade* Sim, antes da bonança (acho que é isso Oo) sempre vem a tempestade xD Caramba, você teve paciência (lê-se: saco –QZÃO)pra ler todos os capítulos numa pancada só? Caramba o-o' E, ah sim, não passam de nove páginas, geralmente xD Às vezes, nem chegam à isso meus capítulos –fail O Sai e a Ino são um casalzinho a parte que será mais visto agora, no próximo capítulo que eu não sei te responder quando será postado... Nha, que bom que a Ino mais tranquila foi aprovada. Pensei que estranhariam. Bom, acho que estranharam o comportamento "explosão zero" dela, até eu fiquei encafufada (queisso). O Gaara também é meu eterno fetiche u-ú Mas eu te empresto ele aos sábados, domingos e feriados – tirando o carnaval, é muito longo ." (?) Ele apareceu agora, como Imperador da Mongólia, espero que tenha gostado da aparição, mesmo que pequena – por enquanto xD. Então, também agradeço a ex-beta por ter postado o capítulo pra minha pessoa *O* Agora, tenho duas novas betas, foram elas que atualizaram o capítulo de hoje. Dê sua avaliação ;D Um beijo!

Jessica-semnadaprafaze123: Obrigado por favoritar a Fic e a minha pessoinha *O* *correndo em círculos quadrados* Kiba super do mal, parece que consegui conquistar a antipatia dele *comemora* É, bem que você disse, a rosada combina com o canino, até casaram. E da relação nascerão poodles cor-de-rosa –Q SasuHina sempre! Espero que goste! Beijo!

Moony u.u: Igual à guerra de Tróia? Ora, faz favor moça, eu nunca vi esse filme, nem sei do que você tá falando /sei. Puxa, mais uma fã que odeia o Kiba, eu me saí bem em fazer a caveira dele *O* Taí, mais um capítulo, espero que tenha sido aprovado! Um beijo e obrigada por acompanhar!

Arishima Nina: FILHOTA, VOCÊ POR AQUI! *grita* Já colocou a Pampers? *O* /queimafilme. Ah, nem vou responder sua review, nem tem graça, você é a beta –Q

**Raissa Shields****:** Oi moça, só agora – nota, estou escrevendo isso um dia depois de ter postado o capítulo –Q – que eu vi um recado seu, mil desculpas, até estou re-postando o capítulo com sua resposta xD Ah, como viu, não teve a cena da lua de mel, mas teve um beijo :D /morre E, não se preocupe, eu não planejo nada vago para o fim da FIC *-* Espero que tenha paciência para acompanhar a história até seu momento final xD Um beijo!

Obrigada por me acompanhar nessa jornada e por ser minha beta *u* Te amo, filhota da mommy's (L) Ah, eu também amo a neta ^^

E agora, com vocês, um recado (dos patrocinadores –QN) da beta do dia: Nina *O*

Oooi, pessoooas. Como ela Já disse eu soou a Beta dela além de ser a suua filhota. E Eu jáa coloquei a pampers mãae!... Deesculpem o atraso do capitulo, ele já fooi passado a mim á quase um mês, mas com o final do bimestre faltava me inspiração, não a culpem pelo meu atraso ^^'... Maais Améeeem, ele já está betado, e pronto para seer lido, espero que goostem *-*

Amo vooce mommy's 3


	13. Uma Flor Solitária

**Capítulo 12**

**Uma Flor Solitária**

Ino não sabia há quanto tempo a guerra tinha começado oficialmente, mas parecia que faziam anos. A cidade tinha perdido a cor e a população evitava até mesmo se cumprimentar na rua. Era agoniante não ouvir mais a agitação de outrora e o estoque de comida estava acabando. A princesa tinha dispensado os empregados e tudo o que a população conseguia para comer, era o que cultivava. As exportações foram cortadas com o país, da mesma forma que mais nada importado chegava às mãos dos japoneses. Todos os dias, ela tinha que atender um representante de cada vilarejo. Os pedidos eram os mesmos: leite, farinha, ovos. Até mesmo o arroz estava em falta. Não tinha mais moeda de troca. Para quê? De que adiantariam ienes se não tinha mais nada para comprar? Infelizmente, a resposta de Ino era igual para todos os pedidos: desculpe-me.

- Pensativa? – era Sai. Ele ajudava a atender os viajantes que chegavam sem parar.

- O que faremos, Sai? Enquanto houver comida, eles farão o máximo para que ela dure. Mas quando tudo acabar?

- Eu não sei Ino. – de fato, quem podia prever o futuro?

- Será que Hinata está bem? Ela não mandou notícias desde que foi para Kakurezato. Já mandei três cartas para o distrito de lá e nenhuma foi respondida.

- Será que as cartas estão chegando? – sugeriu Sai – Provavelmente tenham cancelado o serviço dos mensageiros naquela parte do país.

- É mesmo! – Ino pareceu despertar – Sai, você tem razão! Não devem ter recebido as mensagens! Precisamos enviar Lee agora mesmo!

E ele foi enviado. Mesmo visivelmente mais magro, ele ainda tinha o fogo da juventude ardendo em seus olhos. Prometeu trazer notícias o quanto antes e aliviar assim, a tensão que tinha tomado à mansão Uchiha nos últimos tempos...

.

O cheiro da água salgada se misturava ao sangue de pelo menos, oitenta homens mortos, apenas do lado japonês. Os guerreiros chineses eram realmente muito fortes, do tipo que não põe em prática estratégia alguma, apenas atacam. Foi aterrorizante ver tantos homens pulando de seus navios para as embarcações japonesas e como atacam de maneira voraz seus semelhantes, como se aquilo fosse capaz de alimentá-los. Sasuke admitiu ter medo, depois raiva e por fim, culpa. Todos aqueles homens que pareciam animais se atacando, choravam e pediam clemência ao se verem sem saída. O imperador pode ver nos amendoados olhos que, certa hora o brilho era assassino, um medo sem igual, ao sentir a lâmina que atravessava seu peito. O Uchiha apenas se defendeu, não esperava sentir tamanha culpa por ter tirado a vida de um homem. Todos sabiam bem do que era escrita a história de uma guerra, e lá estava a prova em vermelho, tingindo a água. As embarcações de velas vermelhas tinham se afastado e os homens que restaram ficaram observando elas como um ponto no horizonte, transformando-se num nada. E aquilo tinha sido apenas o começo:

- Imperador, o que devemos fazer? – era o Nara se pronunciando. Ele tinha um risco de sangue no rosto, risco esse que tinha esguichado da garganta aberta de um de seus homens que morrera em seus braços.

- Levante o nome dos homens mortos em batalha. Quem estiver em condições, - começou mais alto – cuide dos companheiros. Dividam-se para que possam cuidar deles e se alimentar. Não sabemos quando os chineses voltarão, então quero todos em alerta.

- Sim, senhor! – gritaram em coro. Sasuke podia jurar que metade da tripulação chorava a morte dos companheiros.

E como não chorar? Aquilo penalizava qualquer um que fosse. Tinha sido um massacre a bordo dos navios. Shikamaru tentou várias vezes observar o que acontecia a sua volta durante a troca de agressões. Era como se tudo fosse em câmera lenta: chineses pulando a bordo, espadas sendo sacadas, cortes sendo feitos, gritos de dor e gritos de guerra. Nenhum general, por mais experiente que fosse estava preparado para aquilo. Seus homens. Eles tinham família. Filhos, esposa. Lembrou-se de Temari e só não desejou morrer porque queria voltar vivo para os braços da amada. Viver era tudo o que desejavam naquele momento.

.

- Queria poder te abraçar. – as palavras saíram naturalmente, como se estivesse visualizando-o a sua frente e pudesse toca-lo.

-Perdão?

- Não é nada, pensei alto. – Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo fazia que não o via, e o peito clamava de saudades. – O que será que Sasuke está fazendo agora? – Olhava para o céu, como se fosse encontrar algum vestígio do marido.

- Deve estar lutando bravamente, não acha Hinata?

- Eu também acredito, só espero que não custe a vida dele.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – a morena então voltou à atenção para o papel em que havia começado uma carta, endereçada a Sasuke. Algumas palavras tinham sido rabiscadas ali. Era uma confissão de seus dias e já somavam seis páginas...

- Obrigada. – Temari tentava me distrair. Passamos horas jogando conversa fora. Mas isso era antes, quando ainda tínhamos assunto. Agora são breves conversas, a maioria envolvendo vocês e nossas preocupações, nossos guerreiros. A realidade poderia ser outra...

- Nós é que deveríamos agradecer. – Assenti com um sorriso triste, às palavras de apoio. Agradecer... De certa forma sim. Mas de outra forma, agradecer a quê?

- Senhora! Senhora! Enfim encontrei! – Há algum tempo atrás eu diria que o rapaz correndo em minha direção era o Lee, mas aquele Lee que vinha era muito mais magro e desnutrido do que o Lee de antigamente. 'O fogo da juventude' que um dia tinha em todo o corpo agora se concentrava apenas em seus olhos esperançosos. E foi ai que percebi o impacto da guerra sobre as pessoas.

- Lee? Meu Deus Lee, como está? – a morena havia se levantada num susto ao ver o rapaz.

- Estou bem senhora, obrigada pela preocupação. Ino e Sai me mandaram atrás de noticias. Temeram que as cartas não estivessem chegando até aqui e me pediram para vir.

- Eu estou bem Lee – e depois ela completou - Bem preocupada com todos e com Sasuke, mas ainda assim, bem. Agora, por favor, vamos entrar você deve estar faminto e sedento devido à viagem.

- Não pretendo incomodar.

- De maneira alguma, por favor, entre. "Quando tudo isso irá acabar?".

.

- Quando será que ele chega? – a loira balbuciou, observando o pôr do sol colorido, pintando o céu de rosa, laranja e amarelo.

- Ele quem Ino? – Sai perguntou, os pensamentos distantes.

- O Lee com noticias.

- Ah sim... – completou num fio de voz – Não se preocupe tanto, tem andado muito estressada com a guerra.

- Olhe em volta Sai. – os olhos azuis brilhavam emocionados – Faltam mantimentos, pessoas adoecem cada vez mais! Está tudo um caos! E eu nem sei como está meu irmão... – suspirou fundo. A mansão vazia dava-lhe a sensação de que estava abandonada. Ela se tornaria apenas mais uma passagem sem vida e silenciosa, da qual as pessoas não sentiriam falta.

- Quem pode saber, Ino? Guerras são imprevisíveis. Tem dias em que você ganha, outros, você perde.

- Em minha opinião, apenas perdemos... – suspirou. Queria tanto que ele a abraçasse e dissesse que estava tudo bem e que nada mais de ruim iria acontecer... Mas estava equivocada. Sai apenas continuava de olhos fixos no horizonte, o horizonte de onde deveriam enxergar os navios vindo. Mas não vinham há dois meses. Pareciam ter ido para não mais regressar. A linha azul que cortava céu e mar parecia vir tingida de vermelho e isso a deixava com o coração aos pulos, imaginando se não estaria o país entregue aos inimigos e as pessoas com o destino fatalmente traçado. Sentiu uma lágrima grossa brotando aos olhos e querendo cair, mas conteve-se quando viu duas crianças passando em frente à mansão.

- Pare de chorar, nee-chan... – pedia a menina maior à irmãzinha, vermelha, olhos apertados e soluços fortes.

- O que aconteceu? – Ino perguntou se aproximando preocupada. Em apenas dois meses, já não sabiam diferenciar quem era a majestade e quem era o plebeu.

- Minha irmãzinha está com fome... – explicou com a voz quase muda – O papai está na guerra e a mamãe não pode trabalhar... – agora as lágrimas vinham dela – Como tudo ficou tão horrível tão rápido?

Ino deixou-se cair ajoelhada no chão. Estava derrotada. Era verdade. Antes o país tinha fartura. Com o início da guerra, tudo começou a desandar lentamente, tendo um baque maior nos últimos dois meses. Enquanto os homens ainda trabalhavam, conseguiam manter o sustento do país com as mercadorias exportadas que ainda restaram, pois a China havia cortada toda e qualquer conversa com o Japão, como era de se esperar. Um país em crise não faz comércio com ninguém e não conseguiam se manter apenas com o cultivo da própria terra. Era um giro econômico que tinha sido ferido e em oito meses, era possível ver como a mudança atingiu principalmente ela, que se via um pouco mais magra, e às vezes, sentindo fome. Ela nunca havia sentido isso antes:

- Talvez eu tenha alguma coisa aqui dentro... Vocês querem entrar? – era Sai tomando a palavra. As meninas concordaram suspirando, rostinhos finos e molhados. Entraram na mansão silenciosa, apenas o baixo eco de suas pisadas. Sai achou algumas bolachas de farinha e leite. As meninas devoraram com tanta vontade que Ino precisou se afastar para não evidenciar as lágrimas. Que desespero! Estava ali, na sua frente à fome, o sofrimento, dor e abandono resumidos em duas crianças inocentes que quase um ano antes tinham tudo e agora, não tinham quase nada.

- Obrigada, moço. – a maior sorriu, limpando a boca.

- Imaginem... – deu um sorriso pequeno – Agradeçam àquela moça ali, a casa é dela. – Ino voltou-se para elas e limpou as lágrimas, que não foram notadas pelas pequenas.

- Obrigada moça – Ino sorriu e fechou os olhos. As meninas seguiram em direção à saída. A menor ainda mastigava com vontade a bolacha e a grandinha saltitava, como que incentivando a irmã a acompanhar. Lembrou-se de Sasuke. Ele fazia isso quando eram pequenos. Ele era muito mais aberto e contente. O tempo e as circunstâncias mudavam as pessoas.

- Precisa descansar.

- Eu não consigo dormir.

- Precisa tentar.

- Eu não consigo – a voz sumia entre as lágrimas – Imagine quantas crianças estão nessa situação, não só aqui, mas no país todo! E eu não posso fazer nada, eu, a princesa, a segunda na sucessão do trono não tem poder para nada! – estava com raiva de si mesma – Sempre fui reservada e muito tímida, mas de que adiantou? Sempre foi um empecilho para que se aproximassem de mim ou para que eu aprendesse alguma coisa! Apenas aprendi a ser uma dama, nunca uma líder!

- Como poderia saber Ino, o trono sempre foi do seu irmão por direito, nunca teve a obrigação de aprender nada relacionado a isso.

- Mas eu devia! – chorava, gritava desesperada – Sempre ouvi falar que a nação chinesa morria aos pés do palácio e agora vejo isso acontecendo com o Japão! Eu não consigo mover uma mão para ajudá-los! – as pernas fraquejaram e ela caiu sentada em uma das cadeiras de carvalho. Sabia que era uma boa madeira. Tinha tido aulas de artesanato. Alisou as mãos sobre elas. Dariam uma boa lenha. O inverno estava chegando, sentia na pele. As verduras estavam guardadas, mas eram muitas para apenas duas pessoas. – Que horas são, Sai?

- Umas cinco horas. – respondeu calmo. Em nenhum momento perdeu a paciência com a moça

- Sabe fazer sopa?

.

Uma das moradas sentiu o cheiro de longe, mas não soube dizer o que era. Viu as crianças de sua rua parando de brincar com a bola e correndo todas para a mesma direção. Curiosa, saiu na porta e viu a multidão se aglomerando em volta da princesa Ino que trazia duas panelas muito grandes com algo quente dentro. A mesma abandonou seus afazeres e correu para a rua. Todos pareciam estar fazendo o mesmo. A notícia havia se espalhado mais rápido que o frio da noite e logo a rua estava lotada, vozes misturadas, gritos, risos. Sai tentava conter toda aquela gente, mas a voz em coro da multidão o cobria, obrigando-o a subir em cima da carroça e gritar, uma, duas, três vezes.

- Todos em fila única para pegar a sopa! Tem para todo mundo! – o povo se mexeu. Empurraram-se e alguns se bateram para entrar n fila – os mesmos foram parar no fim da mesma.

Demorou um pouco, mas logo todos estavam comportados e pegando suas canecas. Ino sorria e conversava com todos que vinham lhe pedir sopa. Era a primeira vez que viam a princesa sorrir tanto. Emocionada, por vezes Sai viu uma lágrima solitária brilhando nos olhos azuis. As lanternas iluminavam a rua de dourado e tudo parecia uma grande festa. Era como nos velhos tempos.

- Eles estão tão felizes, Sai! – sorriu, vendo todos sentados em grupos, comendo e conversando.

- Parabéns – sorriu contido.

- Pelo que?

- Você conseguiu. – e dessa vez o sorriso abriu-se mais.

- Nós conseguimos. – disse ela baixo, mas alto suficiente para ele ouvir. Arriscou e o abraçou, sendo surpreendida pelo retorno do gesto de carinho. O abraço apertou-se e ela se aconchegou nele, não sentindo mais medo ou vergonha. Não era clima para isso. Estavam em festa e seu coração também.

.

Acordou no meio da noite, percebendo uma movimentação estranha. Sozinhos na mansão, qualquer som parecia muito alto. Era Sai, com uma bolsa nas costas. Iria embora. O coração da loira apertou-se. Ele iria embora! Depois de tê-la abraçado e ajudado a alimentar as pessoas da vila, ele iria deixá-la como um fugitivo que parecia ter roubado alguma coisa:

- E para onde pretende ir? – o moço foi pego no susto, ainda que não demonstrasse isso.

- Sou como um pássaro livre: vôo para lugares mais quentes no inverno.

- Quer dizer que volta na primavera? – os olhos encheram-se d'água. – Por que está fugindo?

- Não estou fugindo

- Se não estivesse sairia na luz do dia e pela porta da frente – respondeu, a voz embargada pela emoção. Não conseguiria segurar-se por muito tempo.

- Sou só mais uma espécie de erva daninha, Ino – ironizou com um sorriso triste – e você é uma flor.

- Uma flor solitária. – condenou aquele elogio. De que valeria ele se continuaria abandonada em meio a um luxo que a cada dia se perdia?

- A mais bela flor. – disse num só fôlego.

- Gosta de mim?

- Como eu jamais deveria ter gostado

- Por que não?

- Olhe para mim. – ele soltou a bolsa e abriu os braços – Só um pintor que bate de porta em porta. E você, uma princesa.

- Então olhe direito. – estava brava com a comparação dele, mas as lágrimas não conseguiam fazer que o sentimento fosse transmitido – Eu pareço uma princesa? Assim?

- Pareceria uma princesa até mesmo coberta lama. – respondeu, os olhos ainda firmes. – Ninguém aceitaria, nunca.

- Eu aceito, é o que basta.

- E o povo? Como reagiriam sabendo que uma princesa casou-se com um plebeu?

- O que meu irmão manda é lei.

- E ele mandaria me aceitarem? Ele aceitaria que a irmã mais nova se case com um pintor?

- Pare de se menosprezar! Sasuke se casou com uma fugitiva, acha mesmo que me impediria de casar com a pessoa que eu amo por um simples detalhe? – o eco dos soluços da moça acertou o peito de Sai como uma adaga. Aprendeu enquanto crescia a esconder seus sentimentos. Estava morrendo por dentro, mas nem mesmo isso o fazia se mover.

- Me ama?

- Não diria se não fosse verdade... – ela limpava as lágrimas, cabeça baixa para que ele não visse o rubor da face.

As mãos do pintor tremiam. Caminhou silencioso até ela, cada passo um peso infinito. E se tudo valesse mesmo a pena? E se ali fosse mesmo o seu lugar? Poderia não ser, mas sentia que apenas com Ino, qualquer lugar seria sua casa. Mas ele era um pássaro livre, não vivia engaiolado. Era a filosofia que levava para sua vida. Mas, ela nunca lhe representou uma prisão. Era com Ino que ele se sentia mais livre. Era como se a moça fosse sua primavera. Uma eterna primavera. Então, talvez tivesse chegado a hora do pássaro acalmar suas asas e pousar ante o Sol que se oferecia para brilhar para ele, somente ele. A abraçou e foi como se seu corpo tivesse sido tomado pela onda de amor e carinho que não sentia há muito tempo, tanto tempo que era como se nunca houvesse realmente existido. Era como se ele mesmo tivesse conseguido alcançar o Sol, aquela estrela tão enorme, mas que nem todos conseguiam ver. Era a estrela dele. E ele faria com que ela se sentisse assim.

**Wee, e cá estamos outra vez, com atualizações atrasadas como de costume =D**

**Como vão povos e povas? Espero que bem ^^ O capítulo de hoje é focado no casal InoSai, porque eu acho eles fofos u-ú E o próximo será voltada pra guerra, a Nát promete *-***

**A beta do dia vai dar uma palavrinha pra vocês agora**

**Kissus seus lindos *-***

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOI *-***

**Cá estamos aqui outra vez, segundo Nat.**

**Espero que realmente gostem do capitulo. Fizemos com todo carinho *-* Como Nat disse, próximo capitulo voltado pra guerra, com fortes emoções.**

**Kissus coisas lindas *-***


	14. Passado

**Olá gente bonita! Estamos aqui mais uma vez trazendo mais um dos capítulos dessa FIC que, oremos, está em sua reta final! Este é o penúltimo capítulo e, ainda que a história não tenha tido uma intensa batalha como deveria, foi o melhor que pude fazer e espero não ter aborrecido ninguém. Me digam as impressões que tiveram nas reviews e o que pretendem para o final da trama :D Afinal, quem faz a história são vocês.**

**Beijos e boa leitura!**

.

**Capítulo 13: Passado**

.

O grande navio de madeira balançava ao sabor das águas calmas, porém constantes. A fome quase nunca os pegava, porém a sede era terrível, ainda mais se tratando de um tempo tão seco. Ironia, tendo em vista onde estavam. Se tivessem sorte, a chuva saciaria suas necessidades básicas, mas agora, nem sequer uma nuvem pintava o céu. O Sol parecia um pequeno círculo dourado a brilhar no céu, mas o calor que manava, já confundia as vistas dos soldados a bordo. Dois meses ao mar e só uma batalha. Sasuke sabia que não tinha ferido tantos chineses a ponto dos mesmos acuarem, mas também sabia que seus homens não estavam em condições de outra batalha. O tempo não ajudava.

- Imperador... - Shikamaru o chamou, se aproximando.

- Alguma novidade? - ele balançou a cabeça.

- Nenhum navio chinês à vista, senhor.

- Acha que voltaram à China?

- Não. A não ser que quisesse nos vencer pelo cansaço da espera.

- É uma hipótese a se considerar?

- Não. - declarou convencido - O Imperador chinês não quer retorno sem derramamento de sangue. O nosso prisioneiro disse que a ordem era de aniquilar com nossas tropas.

- Ele pode estar mentindo... - pensou Sasuke, olhos cerrados, observando a linha do horizonte cortar céu e mar.

- No começo considerei, mas se o nosso inimigo estivesse planejando um ataque surpresa, o "nosso homem" teria nos dito. Eles são "cada um por si", entende? - Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas, num sinal afirmativo. - Ele não hesitaria em contar os planos.

- Estariam os chineses então se recuperando? - Shikamaru respirou fundo, derrotado.

- Não faço ideia, majestade.

.

Um baque e toda a tripulação pareceu acordar. No segundo baque, Sasuke ainda não tinha se recuperado. Foi com visão turva e audição embaralhada que tentou se erguer. Os poucos móveis dentro da parte coberta do navio se movimentavam com a instabilidade do navio. Homens gritavam, pegavam suas espadas e tentavam se cobrir com algo mais quente, que pudesse os proteger do frio que a maresia salgada trazia. Shikamaru tentou falar com Sasuke, mas o mesmo não conseguia ouvir. Na quarta tentativa, o Imperador conseguiu enfim entender o que se passava:

- Sasuke! Está me ouvindo?!

- O que aconteceu?

- O navio chinês nos atacou, o senhor está ferido! - só então, Sasuke notou que a parte inferior da cabeça doía. Levou a mão e sentiu o machucado arder em contato com a ponta dos dedos. Estava sangrando. Nem viu como aquilo havia acontecido, mas agora entendia o motivo de seu atordoamento. - Precisa se esconder!

- Não... - murmurou, o contrário do que queria.

- Não está em condições de atacar! - outro baque, dessa vez na água, mas com força o suficiente para abalar a estabilidade do navio novamente. - Fique aqui!

E ficou, ainda que gritasse em seus pensamentos que estava apto para batalha. Ouviu seus homens do lado de fora. Sabia que estavam todos bem armados, mas em que condição física e psicológica se encontravam? Estavam exaustos pelos dias maçantes, a visão enjoada, a saudade de casa. Guerras... De que estavam servindo? Em nome de quê ela estava sendo cravada? Lembrou-se do Imperador chinês e sentiu ímpetos de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos! Esmagar suas cordas vocais usando de sua própria força, ver o inimigo cair sem fôlego ao chão de seu navio, se contorcendo até que a morte o calasse definitivamente. Depois, sentiu-se acalmar, os batimentos cardíacos voltando ao normal. Maldito Inuzuka... Maldito o dia em que o chamou ao seu país. Antes vivessem sob ameaças, e agora? Sentiu o peso da culpa caindo sobre os ombros e tentou se erguer da rede improvisada, que usavam como cama. Cambaleou três vezes, cruzou as pernas e caiu, fazendo o assoalho de madeira ecoar o barulho de seu tombo. Não tinha mesmo condições de seguir numa batalha. Mais atrapalharia seus homens do que ajudaria.

Ao ouvir a última lâmina sendo golpeada, foi como se tivesse visto a mesma. Ouviu o som dela cortando o ar, como se alguém tivesse a erguido acima da cabeça e descido com a lâmina sobre o inimigo. Rezou para que o inimigo fosse o mesmo seu. De repente, o silêncio e o som do corpo batendo contra o chão. O grito da vitória. Sentiu medo de abrir a porta de seu convés, mas não foi necessário, pois metade de sua tropa entrou cabine adentro, todos querendo falar com seu superior:

- Vencemos senhor!

- Acabamos com eles!

- Tudo acabou!

E as vozes dos homens se tornaram um coro alegre e sorridente, cantando vitória sobre os chineses. Parecia um milagre! Os invencíveis, monstruosos, impiedosos chineses! Arriscou um sorriso de alívio, quando as três últimas palavras ecoaram em sua mente: invencíveis. Monstruosos. Impiedosos. Não havia participado da batalha, mas pode ouvi-la muito bem. Não existia chave alguma que o trancasse dentro do convés. Por que nenhum soldado inimigo tentou entrar ali? Na situação em que se encontrava era presa fácil e, matando o imperador, toda sua base estaria condenada, sem precisar matar mais ninguém. Sabia que os homens de Kiba eram fortes, mas que havia um mandante por trás deles. O mais inteligente comandante que ele conhecia. Um ataque brutal como esse não poderia ser o único. A menos quê...

- É uma armadilha! Todos para fora! - gritou, força saída do medo que percorreu sua espinha, no instante que previu a possível derrota.

Os homens entraram em pânico e correram para fora, se batendo, empurrando-se contra a saída. Sasuke saiu após conseguir brecha entre os soldados e se colocou no meio da multidão, espadas e arcos em mãos. Todos estavam muito silenciosos, olhando em volta, cenhos franzidos como se a coragem e impessoalidade tivesse lhes possuído novamente. Sasuke olhou para o pequeno navio ao lado, de onde o inimigo tinha vindo da primeira vez. Realmente, se tivesse tido condições para atacar, teria percebido. Era muito pequeno para uma tropa tão grande, como sabia ser a dos chineses. Era muito pouco para atacar três navios. Foi quando um ponto luminoso riscou o céu e fincou na água. Sasuke apertou os olhos para tentar enxergar em meio ao breu, mas seus olhos não estavam acostumados. E nem precisariam. O céu encheu-se de pontos luminosos como o anterior:

- Protejam-se! - gritou shikamaru, e os soldados se cobriram da melhor forma que encontraram.

Flechas com ponta em brasa cravaram na haste da vela e na própria. Chamuscaram os escudos e o chão do navio. Era uma distração, enquanto os chineses avançavam, dessa vez em um bando maior. Era realmente uma armadilha. Queriam cansar sua tropa. Estavam escondidos na noite, observando em seu canto para melhor ataca-los. Colocaram-se então os japoneses em seus devidos lugares, observando trêmulos os navios de combate se iluminando. As velas vermelhas nunca pareceram tão ameaçadoras.

.

_Era pequeno. Muito pequeno para o que viria a conhecer. Talvez, se não tivesse visto o pai morrer aos poucos, não teria se tornado uma pessoa fechada e séria, como era até então. Itachi era tudo para ele. Era o exemplo de pessoa, aluno e, possível líder. Enchia o peito para falar do irmão e de como queria ser ele quando crescesse. _

_- Eu também quero onee... - insistou com voz manhosa._

_- Você não vai aguentar a espada, Sasuke. - riu o mais velho._

_- Eu sou tão forte quanto você! - protestou, braços cruzados sobre o peito._

_- Ah é? - deu um sorriso desdenhoso - Então pegue. - disse simplesmente, jogando a espada sobre a grama._

_Sasuke correu até a arma e tentou puxá-la com a mão direita. O peso do metal fez o menino tropeçar e quase ir ao chão. A essa altura, Itachi já tinha se recostado no tronco de uma árvore para observar divertido à cena. A criança então juntou toda a força que tinha nas duas mãos e tentou erguer novamente, parecendo estar intacto, do quadril para baixo. O punho da espada se ergueu e ele riu alegre do feito._

_- Viu?_

_- Não vi nada. - sorriu divertido._

_- Teme! - bravejou ranzinza, sentando-se no chão de costas para o Uchiha mais velho. Este se aproximou e sentou do lado do pequeno, que se recusava a encarar o irmão._

_- Para manejar uma espada desse tamanho, - começou, erguendo a mesma contra o sol, fazendo a lâmina brilhar. - precisa de treino e tamanho. - disse a última frase encostando a ponta do indicador na testa de Sasuke. - Essa espada é maior que você! Como pretende erguê-la?_

_- Mas eu sou forte... - balbuciou, boca semi tampada pela manga da blusa._

_- Para sua idade sim. Mas em comparação com a minha..._

_- Você é um bobão. - Itachi riu._

_- Sou mesmo. Poderia te matar, se quisesse. - declarou num sorriso meio mórbido, se erguendo da grama macia e entrando na mansão._

_- Bobo._

_._

_Havia muita movimentação na casa e, mesmo sem nenhum dos empregados dizer uma só palavra, Sasuke acordou de sobressalto. Levantou-se de sua cama e caminhou pelo corredor comprido, esbarrando ora em algum móvel, ora em um dos empregados:_

_- Sasuke-sama, volte para seu quarto! - a babá sussurrou para ele._

_- O que está acontecendo?_

_- Volte para seu quarto! - foi o que disse por último, antes de continuar seguindo o fluxo de empregados._

_Mas lógico, Sasuke não iria a lugar nenhum se não descobrisse antes o que estava acontecendo em sua casa. Escondeu-se entre um móvel e outro, cortou caminho pelos quartos com acesso ao jardim e deu na grande sala que guardava os documentos do pai. Estava vazia e silenciosa como imaginava, então, não seria descoberto. Achava tudo aquilo uma grande aventura, sorria intimamente com sua coragem pretendia contar tudo ao irmão assim que o encontrasse. Mas a imagem inerte no chão da sala, fez que o sorriso morresse, assim como a pessoa a sua frente._

_Gritou. E com o grito desesperado, a movimentação tornou-se um tumulto e de repente, toda a casa se espremia naquela sala. A mãe de Sasuke o envolveu num abraço apertado. Estava tão traumatizado que não pode notar naquela hora que os olhos da mãe estavam tão vermelhos e inchados quanto os seus. Gritou, chorou, soluçou amedrontado e apertou forte a mãe, até perceber-se dormir._

_Acordou entre os grandes travesseiros dos pais e procurou pela mãe, sentindo os olhos começarem a lacrimejar novamente. Desceu do colchão e ainda tropeçou em alguns lençóis. Seus olhos doíam e ele esfregou um deles com a mão apertada. Abriu a porta e vagou pelo corredor, que agora lhe parecia ainda mais comprido e alto. Mordeu os lábios, se forçando a guardar suas lágrimas, quando ouviu a voz dos pais conversando:_

_- ...e o que ele levou?_

_- Documentos, planos de comércio e táticas de guerra, além da economia do país. - disse com a voz pesada._

_- Meu Deus! - a mãe de Sasuke escondia os lábios entre as mãos, num choro inevitável. - Como ele pode ser tão frio?_

_- Eu não sei... - o pai estava pálido, olhos cinzentos. Parecia um cadáver. - Matou Toshyo tão brutalmente..._

_- E a mando de quem?_

_- Do Imperador Chinês. - a mulher se mostrou ainda mais surpresa. - Sim, é o que você está pensando. Levar Itachi para treinar na China não foi uma proposta amigável, foi um plano._

_- Corromperam nosso filho!_

_- Não sei bem se conseguiriam corromper uma pessoa que realmente ama a família._

_- Ele só tem quinze anos! - a mulher estava em choque, sem querer acreditar naquilo. - O nosso menino!_

_- Ele deixou de ser nosso menino quando entrou naquele navio. - disse num sussurro, lágrimas brotando nos olhos e se deixando cair. Sasuke nunca tinha visto o pai chorar. Sasuke nunca tinha visto a mãe chorar. Sasuke nunca tinha visto um homem ser morto, muito menos sentindo na pele a dor da mentira. Realmente, Sasuke nunca tinha visto nada._

_._

_Toda a mansão parecia ter parado, junto com o país. A decepção estava matando o Imperador aos poucos. Foram dolorosos dez meses. Definhou a olhos vistos e não tinha força nem para falar. Em tão pouco tempo, o país parecia ter sido coberto num véu acizentado, onde, tocar no nome do desertor era pesado até mesmo para os habitantes locais. Sasuke não sorria mais, muito menos brincava. Aprendeu com uma vara, como se empunhava uma espada e, entre golpes e desvios, machucou-se várias vezes - sem chorar. Aprendeu a segurar as lágrimas e engolir a dor. Aprisionou seus monstros em seu interior e não mais pedia ajuda, nem mesmo para procurar algum brinquedo perdido. Esses foram deixados de lado. Todos faziam ele se lembrar do irmão. Todos eles tinham sido presente do irmão._

_- Sasuke... - a mãe murmurou o nome do pequeno, que treinava no quintal. - Seu pai quer vê-lo._

_O menino encarou a vara por um tempo e depois, colocou a mesma no chão coberto de neve. Caminhou, sentindo o gelo desfazer-se sobre o calor dos pés cobertos, deformando-se e marcando seus passos. Entrou na casa e a mãe pousou a mão no lado esquerdo de seu ombro, o acompanhando. No quarto, o ar tinha um cheiro estranho, talvez de remédio. Podia ver de onde estava, fios de suor descendo pelas têmporas do pai. Ele lhe virou a face funda e deu um meio sorriso, encorajando o menino a ir até ele. Com um gesto de mãos, um dos empregados ergueu a criança e a colocou sentada ao lado do Imperador:_

_- Um dia vai ser o Imperador, meu filho. - sorriu, respiração falha. - E vai ser bem forte..._

_- Eu sou bem forte... - lutou o quanto pode, mas as lágrimas brotaram nos olhinhos negros._

_- Eu sei que é. É forte. É bom. _

_- Acha mesmo? - perguntou, respirando fundo. A primeira lágrima já tinha descido em direção ao queixo contorcido._

_- Com certeza, filho. Mesmo tão pequeno, merece ser o Imperador. - e arriscou um sorriso, ainda que soubesse que não seria muito animador._

_- E você vai ver isso, não é, pai? - ele perguntava ainda segurando as lágrimas. Sentiu o medo crescer dentro dele. Era como se no fundo, soubesse que o mesmo estava o deixando._

_- Claro que vou. De onde quer que eu esteja, eu vou ver você se tornando o maior Imperador que todo o Japão já viu. - a segunda lágrima desceu, contornando a lateral do rosto pequenino. - Cuide da sua mãe e de todos os que você ama, fui claro? - ele concordou, prendendo o fôlego. - E seja justo. Nunca defenda o mais forte ou o mais rico. Saiba escolher o lado que mereça defesa... - o rosto do menino contorcia-se de medo e angústia. - Eu amo você, Sasuke. - e dando um suspiro fundo, ele fechou os olhos e a respiração cedeu._

_Sasuke soltou o ar preso e com ele, todo o desespero de um menino que perde seu pai. Abraçou o corpo ainda quente e chorou, soluçou, ao mesmo tempo em que a mãe o abraçava, tentando encontrar palavras de conforto que não sabia bem se existia. Tudo parecia estar se perdendo..._

_._

_Achou estranho ver aquele homem tão alto e loiro passeando em sua casa na primeira vez. Nas outras já estava acostumado e até mesmo ria às vezes com as piadas dele. Achou divertido um homem com tanta habilidade no quesito flores, pois foi ensinado que aquilo era coisa de menina. O homem riu divertido e defendeu sua posição, provando que sensibilidade era uma virtude e tanto para qualquer pessoa. Sasuke, vendo que a sensibilidade o fazia ser mais justo - o que tinha sido pedido do pai - gostou da novidade e simpatizou ainda mais com aquele homem._

_Conheceu Ino quando o mesmo homem alto chegou a sua casa com muitas bagagens. _

_- Ela será sua irmãzinha. - disse a mãe. O menino ficou com o pé atrás. Tinha medo da palavra "irmão" desde que o seu havia partido. Mas ela parecia tão boba, e a mãe insistiu tanto, que ele acabou dando o braço a torcer._

_- Oi. - disse seco._

_- Oi._

_- Sou Sasuke._

_- Sou Ino. - silêncio._

_- Gosta de flores como seu pai?_

_- Gosto._

_- Flores não são só coisas de menina. - discursou pose impecável. Ela riu._

_- Eu sei..._

_- Por que a minha mãe disse que você vai ser minha irmã? Você não tem irmão?_

_- Não sei. O papai disse que agora você é meu irmão._

_- E a minha mãe é sua mãe?_

_- Parece que sim. - mais uma pausa._

_- Por quê? Você não tem mãe?_

_- Não... Nunca tive... - ela murmurou._

_- Eu já tive pai... - ele retornou, no mesmo tom baixo._

_- E irmão? Você não tem?_

_- Já tive._

_- Ele era forte?_

.

Pararam a menos de dois metros do navio japonês. As velas eram mais altas, porém mais estreitas que a deles. Alguns homens altos e magros pularam a frente. Estavam sem a camisa, o que revelava o tom avermelhado de suas costas. O sol também os castigava. Foi então que Itachi pulou da embarcação, e pousou no convés deles. Seus passos eram fortes contra a madeira fosca e ele abria caminho entre os soldados de Sasuke, como se os mesmos não estivessem ali. Nenhum dos guerreiros moveu um músculo. Não poderiam atacar sem uma ordem, mas de ambos os lados, a tensão estava armada.

- Há quanto tempo... - Itachi brincou, um sorriso maldoso riscando os lábios. Sasuke não respondeu. - Você cresceu.

- Você também. Traindo, mas cresceu - ele se referia á parte política. Itachi deu um riso debochado.

- Sua língua não era tão afiada aos dez anos. - Sasuke tremia. Se não conte-se seus próprios nervos, avançaria apenas com seus punhos como arma para cima do irmão. O mesmo sacou então sua espada, de lâmina fina e comprida, lembrava uma katana. A posicionou em frente ao corpo, como se a mesma dividisse seu rosto em duas partes. A desceu e deixou na lateral direita, como se estivesse se exibindo para os homens presentes. - Quero lutar com você. Kiba me disse que era bom com espadas, então, vamos pôr à prova. - Sasuke fez um sinal com a mão direita e logo teve cinco lâminas a sua disposição, da qual escolheu a menor e mais leve. - Se acha forte, Sasuke?

- Sou tão forte quanto você.

.

**~Espaço da Beta~**

_Oooooooi coisas lindas *-*_

_E cá estamos novamente oferecendo mais um capitulo dessa incrível FanFic, que me prende desde da primeira a ultima palavra e agora sendo...o penúltimo capitulo T-T_

_Espero que tenham gostado desta incrível história que está chegando ao fim T^T_

_Então...Aproveitam este capitulo o/_

_Besos a todos ~_


	15. Eterno

**Olá! Enfim, encerro essa FIC que, God, tem cinco anos já! O: Parece que foi ontem que comecei a escrevê-la - clichê verídico. Fico muito feliz por todo o acompanhamento que ela teve até agora e espero que a finalização da mesma tenha a aprovação de vocês. É a terceira história que eu finalizo, a segunda nesse ano, o que para mim é um avanço huahahahua. Enfim, não sou boa com discursos e afins, mas quero mandar a todos que me acompanharam um grande beijo e abraço. Obrigada pela consideração, pelos elogios, pelas críticas porque tudo o que vem é muito bem-vindo, ainda que sejam pedras, já diria vó Fran xD.**

**Boa leitura e até uma próxima.**

**Capítulo Final**

**Eterno**

Deu dois passos lentos e espaçados. A madeira rangia contra a bota preta, o som disfarçando a hesitação de Sasuke. Perguntou-se se o coração batia mesmo tão alto ou era apenas impressão sua. Colocou a espada em guarda e avançou também. Ficou tão perigosamente perto do irmão que podia sentir sua respiração quente vinda de cima - Itachi era muitos centímetros mais alto que ele. Os vincos em seus olhos eram mais fundos agora, depois de tantos anos e o olhar cerrado parecia vazio:

- Adeus, irmãozinho. - e a espada riscou a lateral, pronta para acertar as omoplatas do moreno. Sasuke se esquivou, a espada pendia em sua mão verticalmente, freando ainda que pouco, a pesada lâmina. Cambaleou com o peso da arma, deixando a perna de apoio deslizar atrás de si, levando mais tempo do que gostaria para se equilibrar novamente.

Os ataques de Itachi eram ferozes, não havia espaço ou brecha para um ataque e Sasuke se defendia como podia. Mas claro, o irmão tinha a vantagem de ser maior e mais forte. Sasuke tinha a vantagem de ser ágil; Ao ser encurralado contra o guarda-corpo do navio, saltou para trás, pulando para a embarcação chinesa, que havia se esvaziado para o navio inimigo. Os homens de ambos os lados se enfrentavam enquanto, irmão contra irmão tinha todo um espaço terrivelmente amplo para se enfrentarem.

Pode ser um defeito se afastar tanto para ganhar tempo, mas fraqueza para Sasuke era usar de força bruta sem pensar realmente no ataque a ser feito. Tinha observado muitos soldados com força absurda, mas que não sabiam diferenciar esquerda e direita. O instinto natural manda atacar, enquanto o raciocínio lógico faria com que planejassem melhor o próximo passo a ser dado. Lógico que, o que o Imperador achava era que o raciocínio lógico mandava evitar guerras a todo o custo.

- Se acha forte, hãn? - Itachi gritou, braços abertos, riso irônico - Jura, Sasuke? Por que se afastou tanto?! - mas o moreno não respondia. Estava estudando detalhadamente cada canto da embarcação. Podia ouvir seus homens numa batalha barulhenta do outro lado.

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e correu em direção ao irmão. Na metade da distância percorrida, desviou, se agarrando à vela vermelha, fazendo o corpo girar com velocidade para trás de Itachi, que caiu com brusquidão, arranhando o rosto nas farpas soltas do piso do navio. O tom púrpura escondia o Uchiha mais novo, e Itachi, mantendo a guarda alta, prestava atenção em qualquer volume estranho que pudesse se destacar entre elas. Malditas... Por que balançavam tanto? Se tivessem vida própria, podia-se jurar que estavam acobertando o jovem imperador...

Porém, Itachi julgava a madeira queimada sua amiga, por ranger sob os pés do inimigo num momento muito oportuno. Ao ver a lâmina descer rasgando a vela, Sasuke não conseguiu reagir tamanho o choque. Sentiu todo o peso do metal concentrado apenas na ponta da arma riscando-lhe o nariz, fazendo uma linha perfeita, desde a linha entre as sobrancelhas. Não tinha tempo para tentar limpar o machucado - o peso daquela lâmina entre suas entranhas seria doloroso demais. Perder seu país seria doloroso demais.

E Hinata? Céus! Fazia tanto tempo que não a via! Era como se fizesse séculos que haviam se distanciado! E justamente naquele momento, o qual Sasuke não poderia hesitar, ela lhe invadia a mente. O moreno chacoalhou a cabeça, como se a memória pudesse se perder lá dentro. Deveria esquecer a esposa por um momento, para poder lembrar-se dela mais tarde.

- Confesso que me surpreendeu irmãozinho... - deixou outro riso riscar os lábios, enquanto caminhava entre as velas. - É mais astucioso do que eu achei... - e a risada soava com desdém - Eu realmente não achei que você fosse bom com armas... Qualquer um pode derrotar aquele imprestável do Kiba, ou melhor: meu querido Imperador... - disse irônico, curvando-se para a imagem inexistente do líder chinês. A verdade é que estava jogando com a paciência de Sasuke. Ele havia conseguido se esconder novamente e muito bem. - Porém, fui pago muito bem todos estes anos para cumprir o que me mandam. Hinata foi o maior pagamento de todos eles.

Então, o som das botas do irmão, fincando fortes no chão atrás de si, como se o mesmo tivesse corrido para lá. Virou o corpo em cento e oitenta graus e levou consigo a espada, que assoviava contra o vento. Iria ser um corte e tanto...

.

Depois do susto, Sasuke conseguiu saltar para trás de barris vazios, ocultando sua presença. A maresia balançava as velas de tal forma que foi fácil conseguir passar despercebido. Embora o ritmo cardíaco estivesse altamente acelerado, sua respiração estava tranquila. Estava quase em posição fetal e, conforme o irmão se afastava, ele calmamente se ajeitava e tirava as botas de couro, uma a uma. Esperou pelo discurso improvisado e, quando julgou a hora certa, atirou o par de calçados, rezando em seu íntimo para que a distração convencesse. Convenceu. Aproveitando o desvio agressivo do outro, Sasuke o atacou pelas costas, a espada erguida sobre sua cabeça, descendo num assovio fino. Mas o irmão parecia um demônio e desviou - não totalmente - do ataque surpresa. O desvio lhe custou um corte profundo no braço direito, o qual tinha mais força:

- Atacar por costas não é muito nobre! - gritou, com raiva, enquanto a espada escapava de suas mãos e batia com força no chão.

- E desde quando qualquer coisa relacionada a você é nobre?! - devolveu no mesmo tom, correndo para cima do moreno novamente, dessa vez com vantagem. A pulsação em seu peito parecia aumentar, bombeando o ódio em suas veias, correndo por todo seu corpo a vontade latente de exterminar com Itachi, os soldados chineses e Inuzuka Kiba.

Itachi era mesmo um demônio. Até mesmo atordoado pela dor, conseguiu erguer a espada com a mão direita, retendo o golpe. A lâmina pesada da própria espada bateu com violência em seu rosto, fazendo-o cair de costas. Agora sabia o motivo pelo qual o irmão havia escolhido uma arma leve - às vezes, sua aliada pode se tornar sua maior inimiga. Os golpes eram repetidos, rápidos, incansáveis. Agora era ele, o general do tão temido Exército Vermelho que se afastava como podia. Como podia?! Era invencível! Era o mais temido soldado de toda Ásia! Não sabia ele, mas a diferença estava no sentimento de ambos e pelo que lutava cada um. Se o ódio não movia montanhas, ainda movia os homens.

Claro, ódio era isso que o revogado Uchiha precisava! Não seu, mas o do irmão. Cego pela cólera, não podia perceber que, pelo menos suas pernas, ainda eram fortes o bastante para derrubá-lo. E, um chute no estômago pode frear qualquer um. Além disso, uma rasteira, no estado em que se encontrava, atordoado pelo golpe, fez Sasuke cair contraído, testa contra o chão. Estavam agora na mesma altura - restava saber de quem era a vantagem.

- Cá estamos outra vez, - disse Itachi entre dentes, após acertar o joelho no nariz do irmão - Sasuke. - O mesmo tentou se levantar, mas realmente, quem tinha força para erguer uma espada como àquela, tinha força para quebrar um fêmur humano. - Vou levar sua cabeça como prêmio pessoal. E, depois, quem sabe eu não tomo nossa antiga mansão como casa de veraneio...

- Você é um monstro...

- Não... Sou um trabalhador... - riu irônico. - Meus homens acabarão com os seus em questão de minutos. Vou regressar com mais uma vitória em mãos...

- Falando em mãos... – murmurou, os dentes sujos de sangue, antes de atravessar a adaga escondida na cintura na palma da mão boa do irmão. Itachi urrou de dor e Sasuke puxou a lâmina redonda e afunilada de volta. Agora o outro não tinha nem o braço e nem a mão útil.

Ainda sentindo a ânsia do golpe, Sasuke se apoiou em uma das pernas e se jogou no moreno à frente, fazendo com que os dois caíssem nas águas parcialmente escuras do mar. As grandes tochas acesas do navio inimigo faziam a superfície brilhar em vermelho. Seus ouvidos estavam tampados e era como se ele tivesse entrado em um sonho calmo. Afundava devagar, se comparado com o irmão, que tentava voltar à superfície rapidamente. O peso das roupas estavam o levando ao abismo negro, mas o Imperador japonês conseguiu pegá-lo pela gola da camisa manchada. Precisou afundar um pouco para que o outro ficasse um nível acima do seu. Não sabia como, mas a espada leve ainda pendia em suas mãos, mesmo que não sentisse mais o cabo talhado - era como se a mesma tivesse se fundido à pele.

O moreno conhecia as vantagens das armas leves e de fácil manuseio. A erguer não foi difícil, mas, forçar a ponta no peito inimigo foi de um esforço incrível. Era como se a culpa de matar o irmão lhe acertasse a cabeça, o deixando confuso. A mão que antes segurou o pescoço do outro, agora auxiliava-o na hora de empurrar a lâmina que encontrou certa dificuldade em afundar no peito alvo, cheio de cicatrizes. Talvez seu coração fosse realmente de pedra, afinal. Se tivesse visto os olhos do irmão, que veria? Ódio? Surpresa? Arrependimento? Nunca saberia. O corpo se tornou mais leve e escorregou pelo casco do navio, encontrando a escuridão marítima. Até mesmo ele, o imperador, sentia estar se perdendo para o mar. E, por mais que devesse lutar, não se sentia tentado. Estava exausto, acabo, destruído. Deixar-se abraçar pelos braços da morte não parecia absurdo, mas reconfortante. Deu um adeus silencioso para Shikamaru, Ino e Hinata. Hinata! Não, não poderia deixá-la, nunca! Tudo o que fez até então foi para salvá-la! Lembrou-se dos olhos perolados e suplicantes antes de partir, do sorriso tímido, da pele alva, dos lábios quentes em contato com os dele na noite de nupcias e em tantas outras... Não, o abraço gélido da morte não mais o apetecia, quando se lembrava dos braços quentes da esposa que prometera estar o esperando. Ele também cumpriria sua parte do trato.

Os braços abraçaram as águas escuras e os pés chutavam o abismo abaixo de si, impulsionando o corpo para cima. Ao atingir a superfície, respirou fundo, o peito doendo, cabeça latejando. Agarrou-se a um barril que flutuava e recuperou o fôlego com suspiros altos e desesperados. O coração parecia brandar ao ritmo que ele mesmo deixava as piscadas pesarem até não ver mais nada.

.

Os pés descalços e delicados batiam com força contra o piso de mármore. Os olhos esmeraldinos estavam arregalados pela surpresa e as lágrimas que os molhavam revelavam também o medo. Céus, se fosse mesmo verdade, estariam acabados!

- Diga, diga que não é verdade! - Sakura se jogou aos pés do marido, sentado no trono de madeira de eucaliptos, estofada de veludo.

- Então eles estão sabendo.

- É mentira! Diga que é! - as lágrimas caiam em sequencia.

- Não posso. Meu exército caiu. - a última palavra pareceu atingir o rosto da rósea como uma bofetada. - Eu perdi.

- E vai ficar aí sentado?! Não vai fazer mais nada?! - os punhos cerrados batiam na lateral do braço trabalhado. Kiba ainda tinha os olhos vazios quando agarrou o pulso da esposa e o torceu para baixo.

- Meu general está morto. O que restou do meu exército está sendo levado ao solo japonês. Perdemos Sakura. Perdemos.

E, como assinatura final do trágico destino final, o coro da população revoltada se aproximava do palácio. Gritavam, xingavam, e avançavam com tochas, mesmo que fosse dia. Eles queriam a cabeça do líder.

Como se tivesse de repente acordado, Kiba pulou do trono e avançou para o quarto, tal rapidez que a esposa se esforçou para alcança-lo. Colocou dentro de um saco dinheiro suficiente para viver bem durante alguns meses enquanto Sakura tirava do guarda-roupa suas melhores roupas:

- Eu estou pronta. - gaguejou temerosa. Não iria demorar a que a multidão chegasse.

- Sei que está. - disse sorrindo, acariciando o rosto fino para depois, acertá-lo com um tapa feroz, que a deixou atordoada. - Sua inútil. - disse, em tom amável - Acha mesmo que eu iria levar um fardo como você embora? - um sorriso de desdém pintou seus lábios - Nunca será como Hinata. - e com um empurrão brusco, a jogou sobre a cama de lençóis ricamente bordados. Com a visão turva, ela não conseguiu acompanhar os passos do marido. Maldito! A deixaria ali? Seria mesmo verdade? Mas como foi burra! Lógico que eles estavam juntos por interesse, enquanto ainda lhes era permitido pisar em cima do povo, aproveitar uma vida rica sem ninguém para interferir em seus planos. Agora, depois do nada, de que adiantaria uma bela esposa? Ao recuperar os sentidos, avançou para o corredor e correu escadaria abaixo, até travar na metade dos degraus: lá estavam eles. Parados, sem saber se sentiam medo ou respiravam antes. Então, um grito solitário ecoou do fundo da multidão:

- Peguem-na! - e o povo avançou, num grito grave de guerra. Sakura havia conseguido ver que quem gritara isso, fora o antes marido.

Correu para cima, por ser esguia, tinha facilidade em se esgueirar pelas colunas decorativas, conseguindo retardar o grupo. Pelo compartimento secreto, escondido atrás do pesado armário no quarto do casal, ela desceu as escadas, tropeçando de quando em vez. Hinata, Hinata, sempre Hinata! A maldita que cruzou seu caminho e destruiu sua vida de duas formas diferentes! Iria pagar, nem que fosse a última coisa que...

- Peguei! - ...não iria acontecer.

Era o fim.

.

O Sol ardia abaixo dos olhos e Sasuke podia jurar que tinha o rosto queimado pelo mesmo. Abriu os olhos para as grandes velas e vermelhas e o coração pareceu ir de zero a cem em menos de um segundo. Como se previsse o ataque, Shikamaru colocou a mão sobre o peito do superior, para que ele continuasse deitado:

- Está tudo bem, Imperador...

- Ganhamos? - a voz saiu rouca, os lábios ardiam.

- Sim. Perdemos mais da metade de nossos homens, mas estamos voltando vitoriosos.

- Por que estamos em uma embarcação chinesa?

- Temos muitos feridos, de ambos os lados. Nosso navio está rebocando este até o Japão.

- Tivemos quantos navios saqueados?

- Dos cinco, três. Mas, considerando que o casco de um deles sofreu um dano não muito grande - porém o bastante para inutilizarmos - dois. - os lábios rachados de Sasuke arriscaram um sorriso.

Eles estavam voltando.

.

- Majestade, trago notícias importantes!

- Pode dizer, Lee... - Hinata murmurou, alisando a barriga saliente.

- Uma embarcação naufragou no leste indiano...

- E...?

- Inuzuka Kiba foi idenficado como um dos mortos. - a respiração da morena se aprofundou. Nada mais poderia preocupá-los e ela sabia, no seu íntimo sabia que depois daquilo, tudo voltaria com a paz que mereciam.

Sentou-se na varanda da mansão, que aos poucos ganhava a vida de antes. A barriga de oito meses latejava, e a criança remexia-se de tal forma que parecia dançar. Hinata ria ao pensar nisso. Os dedos finos corriam de cima a baixo no ventre e ela se perguntava: quando ele voltaria? Sabia do fim da guerra, quase não acreditou quando a notícia chegou à vila onde estava. Enfrentou três dias de viagem, mesmo com a gravidez em extrema evidência. E agora? Onde ele estava? E se não voltasse junto com a embarcação?

Mas, claro, na vida de Hinata tudo era tão surpreendente quanto em um livro. Poderia ser qualquer um vindo na direção da casa. Ino estava com Sai. Poderia ser um viajante, alguém pedindo comida. Porém, Hinata não pensou em nenhuma das hipóteses. Era Sasuke. Ela sabia. Correu para frente do portão e, assim que a pessoa pareceu ver quem estava a sua espera, pôde ver que se aproximava aceleradamente - estava correndo. Hinata, não contendo o riso, correu, mãos apoiando o filho ainda escondido. Era ele mesmo! Bem mais magro, mas era ele! Estava rindo! Céus, quantas vezes a morena havia visto o marido esboçar qualquer reação daquelas? Atirou-se em seus braços e ambos caíram, se apertando de forma tão profunda que pareciam se unir num só:

- Você demorou tanto! - chorou Hinata, apertando o braço do amado, que ainda a apertava.

- Mas voltei... Voltei por você, pelo seu cheiro, seu sorriso, sua voz... Hinata... - ele correu a mão pela barriga, sentindo os chutes enérgicos do herdeiro - Eu ainda não acredito...

- Nem eu... - a frase saiu num soluço.

- Eu teria morrido, Hinata. Eu teria me entregado de todas as maneiras possíveis aos braços da morte, mas não o fiz. - ele segurou o queixo da esposa, para poder olhar nos olhos que tanto amava - Não podia morrer se quem me deu toda uma vida, estava aqui, me esperando...

Ele a apertou com força, os lábios sôfregos pelos dela. Cada beijo, cada calor, cada lágrima, traziam as lembranças de toda a guerra, o sangue. Era como se apenas o contato com ela, o fizesse se curar, cicatrizar as feridas e as lembranças dolorosas. Era ela, ela o motivo de tudo aquilo! Suas alegrias, o coração acelerando. O sentimento, o desejo, o toque. Era delicada ao toque e desprotegida de todo o resto, como A Rosa do Deserto, da lenda que Jiraya havia contado um dia. E ele seria o responsável por cuidar de tão raro espécime:

- Eu amo você. - disse. Se não o fizesse, sufocaria.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke. - Hinata devolveu a frase, entendendo perfeitamente o que aquilo significava:

Era uma promessa.

Era eterno.

**xXxXxXx**

**~Espaço da Beta~**

_Ahhhhhhhhhh...E mais um belíssima fic termina. A capitulo foi incrível e maravilhoso, como todso os outros. Espero que tenham gostado... Pois eu amei – puxa saco-qq _

_Obrigado a todos por acompanharem a fic do começo ao fim. Super beijo e abraço a todos. E até uma próxima FF emocionante = u =_

_~Nina-chan_


End file.
